Artistically Speaking
by Samara Serelle
Summary: A.J. Harris, a struggling artist, and her little sister Jessie go to the Supershow in Philly. A.J. gets lucky and catches the eye of The Legend Killer himself, their relationship unfolds after they see each other on a coinsidental occasion. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Artistically Speaking **

**Chapter 1 **

"Come on A.J. we don't have all night! The show starts in an hour!" a young girl's voice echoed through A.J.'s dream.

A.J. Harris, a young woman of 21, groggily sat up to see who was waking her from her much needed nap. Her stunning turquoise eyes fell on the small twelve year old standing beside her bed.

"I'm sorry, Jessie, I almost forgot. Let me just wash my face and change and then we'll get going , okay?" she assured the younger girl.

"Okay," Jessie nodded and trudged from the room.

"Sibling, you can never get enough of them," A.J. muttered and climbed out of bed.

Her slim six foot frame trudged slowly into the bathroom and she splashed some hot water in her face to wake herself up. A.J. then pulled on a pair of paint splattered black low rise jeans and a pink and white layered tank top.

"I might as well put some makeup on since I'll be in public," she sighed, grabbing her eyeliner and lip gloss.

"You look pretty, now can we leave?" Jessie appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

A.J. laughed at the eagerness of her little sister and nodded, "Alright, you win, let's go."

"Yay!"

A.J. shook her head, her jet black bangs neatening at the gesture. She followed her sister out of her studio apartment and down the hall to the elevator. Jessie pulled her older sister in quickly and pressed the button, eagerly watching the doors close.

"I can't wait! I get to see my favorite stars!" Jessie squealed excitedly, bouncing out of the elevator, A.J. in tow behind her.

The two were heading to the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia to see the WWE Supershow. A.J. had waited in line for almost a day to get the best seats possible for her little sister's birthday.

"We get to see Batista and Mr. Kennedy and John Cena all in one night!" Jessie's voice snapped A.J. out of her thoughts as she started her car, a blue Dodge Durango.

"Jess, calm down, it's just a stupid show," A.J. said flatly.

She had no interest what so ever in wrestling, but Jessie and her friends were obsessed with it. A.J. was more into art and starting a career than sitting in front of a TV yelling at over paid musclemen. The only reason she even bought the tickets was so Jessie would be happy. A.J.'s number one priority was making her little sister happy and keeping her supported.

"It's not a stupid show, A.J. it's the most fun you'll ever have at a sporting event! It's even better than an Eagles game!" the younger girl persisted.

A.J. shook her head and kept silent, her eyes on the highway in front of her as she sped toward the Sports Complex exit. Ten minutes later the two were climbing out of the car and joining the throngs streaming into the Wachovia Center.

* * *

"A.J. this is so cool! Ringside seats! You're the best!" Jessie squealed, her curly brown hair bobbing as she jumped up and down with excitement. "You have to say this is better than being locked in your room throwing paint on a canvas!"

"I'm sorry, Jess, but I don't share the enthusiasm. I'm just here for you," A.J. sighed, taking her seat behind the black barrier dividing the fans from the ring.

Jessie remained standing, her blue eyes darting around the arena as she took in the scenery from up close. A.J. watched her as she leaned on the barrier, her oversized 'Chain Gang' t-shirt almost touching her knees. All of a sudden the lights dimmed and a man climbed into the ring. Jessie pulled A.J. to her feet as his voice rang out over the speakers.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the WWE Supershow!"

Jessie screamed along with the rest of the crowd and A.J. looked down at her like she had four heads. Jessie rolled her eyes at her older sister and the man continued.

"Alright everyone get to your feet and get those signs ready because SmackDown will be taped first followed by a live broadcast of Monday Night Raw!"

A.J. clapped to please her sister who began jumping up and down with excitement again. The man climbed out of the ring and loud, blaring Texan music blasted through the arena. A.J. glanced at the enormous screen where the wrestlers were supposed to come out and saw a tall an in a grey suit and white ten gallon hat walk out from behind the curtain.

"That's JBL, he's one of the play by play guys," Jessie explained. "He's really annoying."

A.J. nodded as Jessie booed the man walking toward them. She got a good look at his face and had to keep herself from cringing. Jessie tugged as her tank top, motioning for her to boo with the rest of the crowd.

"Well, if I'm going to sit through this I might as well have fun," A.J. shrugged and joined in the booing.

The taping of SmackDown started with a battle Royal for the #1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Championship. A.J. did not know any of the wrestlers, nor did she care about them, so she took a seat as Jessie cheered and booed the various men.

"Oh my God, A.J.! Mr. Kennedy!" Jessie squealed as the Battle Royal ended with 'King' Booker winning.

"What?" she asked, her turquoise eyes searching her sister's face for an answer.

"Mr. Kennedy!" she squealed and the lights dimmed and said wrestler made his way to the ring.

"What's the big deal about him?" A.J. asked as Kennedy stood in the middle of the ring, his hand pointing to the ceiling where a microphone was lowered.

Her question was answered when the man began to say his name, Jessie and the rest of the crowd saying it with him.

MISTERRRRRRR KENNEDYYYYY!" everyone shouted. A.J. just laughed as he climbed onto the second rope opposite where she sat, "Kennedy!"

"I see," she chuckled and his opponent for the night, Super Crazy, made his own entrance.

A.J. quietly sat through the rest of SmackDown, finding it somewhat boring. Jessie must have agreed with her for she sat down as well until the host, The Miz, appeared on the screen.

"Up next the return of the Animal, Batista!"

Jessie screamed and jumped to her feet. She turned to A.J. and motioned for the championship belt A.J. had bought her before the show. A.J. sighed and handed her sister the expensive belt donning this 'Batista's' name.

"Come on A.J. stand up! He's the hottest guy on SmackDown!" Jessie pulled her sister to her feet.

Every one waited patiently for the music to start, their eyes on the motionless curtain. A.J. watched as well, eager to see the man Jessie seemed to have a crush on.

When the music did start the entire place erupted. A.J. swore she could feel the floor vibrating at the noise level. Batista walked out and she studied him closely. She had to admit he was attractive, even with all the muscle.

"Isn't he hot?" Jessie asked excitedly as Batista strode up the steps to ringside in front of them.

A.J. laughed, "I prefer less muscle."

Jessie rolled her eyes and cheered as Batista grabbed a mic and proceeded to call out Mark Henry.

* * *

By the time Monday Night Raw started, A.J. was already half asleep. Most of her energy had been spent on cheering Batista as he ended SmackDown. Jessie pulled her to her feet once again as the cameras panned over the ringside row.

"Jess, come on, I'm tired," A. J. complained as heavy metal blasted through the arena and everyone booed the man and woman who emerged from the simulated fog.

"Boo him, EDGE SUCKS!" Jessie yelled as Lita climbed the stairs in front of them.

A.J. shook her head as Edge began to make fun of the Philadelphia teams. As soon as he started on the Eagles A.J. jumped to her feet, booing him at the to of her voice. She cheered when John Cena, one of Jessie's favorites interrupted Edge.

"Go Cena!" Jessie called to his back and A.J. leaned against the barrier, looking up at her sister's favorite wrestler.

He turned and winked at Jessie, who almost fainted, before resuming his ready stance as Edge and RVD argued, setting the main event match as a Triple Threat for the WWE Championship.

A.J. helped her sister sit down and handed her a soda she'd bought earlier and didn't drink. Jessie was practically hyperventilating because Cena had winked at her.

"It's okay, you haven't seen Orton yet. Now _he's_ a looker," Jessie grinned after she calmed down. "You'd like him, A. J. he's one cocky SOB."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Jessie."

The younger girl opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by another wrestler's entrance music. Jessie jumped to her feet, recognizing the song and tugged her sister's hand.

"It's _him_!" she smiled in awe. "It's Randy!"

A.J. leaned over the barrier to see who this guy was and her jaw dropped. "Okay he's hot!"

"I told you!" Jessie laughed and he made his way to the ring.

A.J. could feel the color rise in her cheeks as she watched Randy move closer to where she sat. Her heart skipped when he scanned the first row and their eyes met. He flashed a smile and winked before climbing into the ring to say his piece.

"Oh my God, A.J. he just winked at you!" Jessie squealed beside her.

A.J. shook her head, still stunned at this man and looked down at her younger sister. "I never thought I'd say this but, damn is he sexy."

Jessie laughed and the two watched him run his mouth before he climbed out of the ring on the opposite side. He made his was around the ring, greeting the fans. He stopped in front of A.J. and held out his hand She looked surprised but took it anyway, her eyes locked with his. He kissed the back of her hand, winked again and made his way back up the ramp.

* * *

"We have to wait for the limos, A.J. You have to see Randy again!" Jessie insisted and hour later as they made their way to the car after the show.

"Come on, Jess, I have to go to work in a couple hours can't we just go home?" A.J. whined as her sister dragged her toward a gathering crowd where the limos would soon leave.

"No, we'll wait here for a little while. If they don't leave before we have to we'll go home," Jessie nodded and leaned against the metal barrier, her blue eyes watching for any sign of a limo.

A.J. sighed and crossed her arms over her chest impatiently, checking her watch every ten minutes for the next two hours. She was about to tell Jessie it was time to leave when a long line of limousines streamed out of the complex. Most of them stopped and various Superstars stepped out to embrace their fans.

Jessie pulled out her program and got John Cena, Carlito, Johnny Nitro, Trish Stratus, Dave Batista and the Miz to sign it. A.J. was dumbstruck at how the Superstars were practically drawn to her sister. She watched as each one told her how cute she was when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with none other than The Legend Killer: Randy Orton.

"H-hi," she stuttered, feeling the color rise in her cheeks.

"Cute kid, she your daughter?" Randy asked as Jessie stared up at him in awe.

"No, she's my sister," A.J. corrected and watched him sign a picture in her program.

"You two need a lift?" he asked, his blue eyes meeting A.J.'s turquoise.

"Thanks but no, I drove up here," A.J. replied, her eyes locked with Randy's.

"Then can I treat you to dinner? It's not everyday I meet a pretty girl like you."

A.J. smiled, her cheeks hot with embarrassment, "That's very sweet of you, but we have to be heading home. I start me shift in an hour, sorry."

Randy nodded, "I didn't catch your name."

"It's A.J." she blushed. "A.J. Harris."

"Pleasure to meet you A.J." he smirked and she felt her knees go weak.

"Same to you," she half whispered and she pulled Jessie away from him into the screaming crowd. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed him watching her. A.J. waved before puling Jessie out of sight toward her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I can't believe you turned him down!" Jessie said for the millionth time as A.J. changed into her uniform quickly.

"Get ready for bed, Jess. I have to go to work!" she ignored her sister's comment and pulled her long curly hair into a ponytail.

"I still can't believe you turned _Randy Orton_ down, that's inhuman!" Jess said as she moved down the hall to her room.

A.J. rolled her eyes and grabbed her apron before following her sister's footsteps down the hall. She peeked in the room to see Jess fast asleep, sprawled out on her bed. He TV was turned low as some anime show played on the screen.

"I'm leaving," A.J. muttered and tip toed out of the room, grabbed her bag and car keys off the coffee table, and left the apartment, making sure the door was locked before leaving.

A.J. worked at McFadden's Bar and Grille outside Citizen's Bank Park. She moved from bartender to waitress depending on the rush. As A.J. pulled into her usual parking spot and glanced around the half full lot she figured she'd spend most of her shift at the bar.

"A.J. I need you to cover Katie's tables while she's on break," her boss, Jason Graff called to her as she walked in.

"Hi Jason," she blew him a kiss as she tied her apron around her waist and grabbed an order pad, a pen, and a handful of straws.

A.J. and Jason had known each other since high school and remained close friends through college. They both had dropped out their sophomore year and coincidentally gotten jobs at McFadden's.

"A.J., I don't think table 7 has been helped yet, get them first," Jason called as she moved toward her coworker's section.

"Got it!" she smiled over her shoulder and headed toward the booth Jason told her.

She sighed, seeing it was a table of men and prepared herself to get hit on, which happened regularly. What she was not prepared for when she reached the table was to see the familiar face of the man she'd turned down not only an hour ago.

Randy Orton smiled up at her, the table of WWE stars going quiet as the locked eyes.

"I'll be damned, I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Randy chuckled. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I must've forgotten to mention it," A.J. muttered, the heat rising in her cheeks once more. "Can I get you fellahs anything to drink?"

"We'll just have a pitcher of Coors Light and an order of wings for starters," John Cena piped up from the corner.

A.J. jotted the order down as nodded, "I'll be right back with the beer," and she strode to the bar to grab a pitcher.

"Hey, A.J., those guys are famous!" Jason nodded toward the table of wrestlers as A.J. filled the pitcher with beer.

"Don't tell you still haven't gotten used to serving sports stars, Jay," A.J. grinned. "You said the same thing when Donovan McNabb walked in here two years ago."

Jason chuckled at the memory, "But seriously, they work with the sexiest women on TV! Can you see if I can get on of their numbers?"

"Of the Divas or of theirs?" A.J. joked, grabbing a stack of glasses.

"The Divas, stupid," Jason grinned.

"Why don't you just go ask them yourself," she advised before moving off the deliver the pitcher.

* * *

"Here you go fellahs, one pitcher of ice cold Coors Light," A.J. set the beer in the middle of the table. "The wings should be done shortly. Can I take your orders or do you need more time?"

Randy looked up at A.J., his handsome smirk in place, "I'll get the New York Strip, if you know what I mean."

A.J. rolled her eyes, "What kind of salad dressing?"

"Creamy Italian."

A.J. jotted it down, knowing that was another jab at her. She could feel Randy's eyes on her as she wrote, "And your sides? There's mixed veggies, mashed potatoes, or fries."

"Gimme fries and mixed veggies."

"Alright, who's next?" she asked, her eyes moving over the three other wrestlers.

* * *

A.J. sighed with relief as she walked away from the table with the wrestler's menus. All four of them had openly hit on her and she knew Randy would make a move before the night was over. She put their orders in and had one of the bus boys take their wings to them, not wanting to go back over until their food was done.

"A.J. they need another pitcher of Coors," Patrick, the busboy she'd sent over, snapped her from her fatigued stupor.

"Right, thanks," she nodded and moved behind the bar, filling up another pitcher and taking it over to the waiting men.

"How about another pitcher," she forced a smile, placing it in the middle and grabbing the empty one.

"Why don't you have a drink with us," Randy offered politely.

"I'm not allowed to drink on the job," she informed him and went to walk away.

A warm hand wrapped around her wrist as she turned and she stopped, looking to see who stopped her. Her turquoise eyes moved up the muscular, tattooed arm to the face of Randy Orton. She blushed and tried to pull her hand from his grip.

"I'm sorry, did I forget something?" she asked as he let her hand slide from his.

"No, sorry," he smirked and A.J. rushed back to the bar.

Two hours later the WWE Superstars left as A.J. wiped down the bar. Katie had taken over for her and she took up her bartending duties with relief. She watched the four men leave, her eyes following Randy as he past the bar. He stopped, telling John something and doubled back, catching A.J. off guard.

"It was nice seeing you again, A.J." he muttered and she stopped cleaning, shocked he'd remembered her name.

"I'm glad to say the same thing," she blushed, not meeting his gaze.

He smiled and pulled out his cell phone, "Here's my number," he handed the phone to her, "call me sometime."

A.J. was shocked as she took the phone from him, her hand brushing his as she took it. He watched her draw out a thin black RAZR and program the number into her phone. She then slipped the phone back into her pocket and began pressing buttons on his.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she typed something into his phone.

"Giving you my number, so you'll know its me," she muttered, closing his phone and handing it to him with a shy smile.

Randy chuckled and leaned forward, motioning for her to do so as well. A.J. hesitated for a moment but slowly leaned forward over the counter. He pecked her on the cheek and winked before following the other wrestlers out of the building.

A.J. slowly lifted her hand to where Randy had kissed her and felt the heat emanating off her cheeks. Jason sidled up to her as she stared at the spot Randy had just vacated and waved his and in her face.

"Yoo-hoo! A.J., come on it's time to close up!" he sang.

She snapped out of her daze and her eyes moved onto Jason, "Sorry, I'm a little tired."

"I noticed, here's your tips for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow night," he folded the cash in her hand and moved out form behind the empty bar.

A.J. pocketed the money before following Jason from the pub to her car. She climbed into her Durango and started it, feeling the cold AC on her face. She yawned and shifted the truck into reverse, pulling out and heading back to her studio for some sleep.

* * *

A.J. was startled awake the next day by the shrill alarm on her cell phone. She growled, shutting it off and rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"Good morning sleepy," Jess smiled. "I should say 'Good Afternoon' really."

A.J. shot up and looked around her. She had not realized that she'd fallen asleep on the couch in the living room after her shift. Her apron was draped across the coffee table along with her keys, phone and bag.

"Long night or what?" Jess asked, propping her feet up on the kitchen table.

"Very long," A.J. sighed and flopped back onto the couch with a yawn. "I saw Randy again."

"Did he ask you out?" Jess asked eagerly.

"He gave me his cell phone number, that's it."

"Lucky, if I was older I so would have gone after Cena. He's such a hottie and I'm pissed Edge stole his title," Jess pouted. "I hate being twelve."

A.J. rolled her eyes, "You turned twelve yesterday, Jess. I don't want to hear it!"

"Are you going to call Randy or what? Obviously he wants ass," Jess smirked.

A.J. sat up so quickly she cracked her back, "Jessica Harris, watch your mouth!"

The young girl laughed at her sister's face and shrugged, "But you know I'm right."

A.J. got to her feet, ignoring her sister's comments. She moved into her bedroom and got ready to jump in the shower when her sister appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks for everything A.J. I really had fun last night."

"No problem, kid. As long as you're happy," A.J. smiled.

Jess nodded and A.J. turned away from her sister, shrugging off the white button up she had worn to work.

"But I want you happy too," Jess muttered and moved down the hall to her room.

A.J. stopped and turned but her sister was already gone. She shook her head and stepped into her bathroom to take a shower not knowing that Jess had taken her cell phone with plans to call Randy herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Randy lay sprawled out on his bed in his hotel room in Philly, his mind straying to the girl he'd met the day before. he couldn't seem to be able to get her bright turquoise eyes out of his mind. He smiled at the thought of how much she blushed when he was around her. The shrill ringing of his cell phone broke him out of his thoughts, though, and he frowned.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and checked the I.D. The smile returned to his face when he read the two letters 'A.J.'

"I wasn't expecting you to call me so soon," he answered, his smile widening.

"This is Jessica Harris, A.J.'s little sister, we met at the Supershow," a little girl's voice greeted his ears.

Randy frowned, "What are you doing with your sister's phone?"

"None of your business," Jessie snapped. "I have to make this quick so listen up. I think you are the right guy to help my sister be happy again. She's been struggling with her life for too long. I have a plan, I just wan to know if you're willing to go along with it."

Randy sighed and sat up, "Sure why not," he shrugged, looking out the window at the busy city.

"You have to be sure, Randy. My sister's feelings are not to be taken lightly," Jessie said, her tone older the twelve.

"I'm positive, now what do you want me to do? I feel like I'm plotting someone's death or something," he chuckled.

"How long are you in Philly?" Jessie asked, ignoring his joke.

"Today and tomorrow, why?'

"Here's what I want you to do…" Jessie started and Randy listened intently to her directions.

* * *

"Hey, Jess, where's my cell phone?" A.J. asked as she dug around the cluttered living room for her phone. 

"Right here," her sister held up the RAZR behind her and A.J. sighed with relief.

"Why did you have it?" she asked, slipping it in the pocket of her slim jeans.

"Someone called, I was just taking a message," Jessie lied.

A.J. nodded, believing the lie and moved into the kitchen to make something to eat. Jessie took up her usual seat at the kitchen table and flicked on the TV.

"Who called again?" A.J. asked, leaning on the counter as her sister flipped channels.

"It was a wrong number, they were asking for somebody named Irene," Jessie shrugged.

"Oh, okay," A.J. finished making her sandwich and moved toward her bedroom. "I'll be in my room painting if you need me."

Jessie nodded half heartedly and A.J. continued to her room. She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail and grabbed the oversized button up shirt she wore as a smock when she painted. A.J. then turned her attention to her easel where a blank canvas stared at her.

"I've been without a subject for more than a month," she muttered. "This really is not good."

A.J. sighed and grabbed her sketch book, looking for the slightest idea for a half decent painting. She patiently paged through the many drawings and doodles of mermaids, faeries nad various other mystical creatures when her cell phone went off in her pocket. A.J. slowly pulled the ringing phone from her pocket and flipped it open, not bothering to check the I.D.

"Hello?"

"A.J. it's Jason, are you free today?" he asked, A.J. could hear the noise of McFadden's in the background and smiled.

"Yes, what do you need, Jay?" she replied, shrugging off her smock and moving toward her closet for her apron. She then remembered it was still on the coffee table.

"I need you to come in for a few hours, we're getting bombed up here. I'll give you the night off if you could just come in now."

"You'd really give me the night off?" she asked excitedly, hoping she didn't mishear him.

"Yes, A.J., I'll give you tonight off, now get up here as soon as you can!" Jason ordered and A.J. laughed.

"Alright, I'm leaving now," she assured him and hung up the phone.

Jessie appeared in the doorway of her room as A.J. pulled on a clean white button up and tucked it into the black jeans she was wearing. The twelve year old smirked before pretending to look curious.

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently.

"I have to go to work for a couple hours. It's getting heavy and I guess they need an extra waitress. I'll be home tonight, though. Jason gave me the night off," A.J. muttered, quickly buckling her belt and grabbing her name tag off the dresser.

Jessie nodded, following her sister into the living room, "Did anybody else call you?"

"No."

"Okay, well, I'll see you tonight then," Jessie shrugged as she watched her sister grab her bag, keys and apron and rush to the door.

"Make sure the door is locked," A.J. called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the hallway and out to her car.

Jessie did as she was told, locking the front door before taking a seat on the couch and flicking on the TV. She smiled at her luck, her plan was working, now all she needed was for Randy to come through with his part.

* * *

"Alright Jason, I'm done here. I'll see you tomorrow night!" A.J. waved, untying her apron as she prepared to leave four hours later. 

"Here are your tips, thanks for coming in on such short notice," Jason handed her that night's tips his hazel eyes tired from working so hard.

"You should take a day off, Jay. Get some rest," she advised, draping her apron over her shoulder.

Jason nodded and waved her off. A.J. shook her head at him and made her way to her Durango. She paused when she noticed someone leaning against the diver's side door and she pulse quickened. She slipped her hand into her pocket, her fingers closing around her cell phone.

As A.J. neared her car enough to see who was leaning on it she could have sworn her heart stopped for a good two seconds. She sighed with relief that she was not being robbed and looked up at the man smiling down at her.

"Hi Randy," she blushed, drawing her hand from her pocket.

"Surprise," he smiled, holding a single red rose out to her.

She took is shyly, not knowing what to say. Randy watched her as she looked anywhere but at him, her cheeks a soft pink as she blushed.

"Thank you," A.J. muttered, finally meeting his gaze.

Randy grinned and winked, "I have more for you if you'll let me treat you to dinner. I have a feeling you're free tonight."

"Really," A.J. laughed. "Well Mr. Orton, I'm not one to turn down a guy twice, and you are right in saying I'm free tonight. I guess I can trust you enough to take me to dinner."

"Alright, I'm making some headway," Randy chuckled. "Go home and tell your sister you're going out tonight, take shower, get changed and put on something sexy. You're going to have fun tonight."

"Okay, what is your general idea of sexy, cuz I don't do WWE Diva sexy," A.J. flirted.

Randy smiled, "You don't have to go that far. Why don't you surprise me, I'll come get you in an hour?"

A.J. nodded and Randy stepped away from her truck. She pulled out her keys and climbed in as he walked away an she smiled at his retreating back. He must have sensed she was watching him for her glanced over his shoulder and waved. A.J. blushed, waving back before starting her car and leaving.

* * *

A.J. did as Randy told her as soon as she walked in her front door. Jessie was sprawled on the couch reading one of her art books when she walked in. 

"Will you be okay alone tonight? I'm going out," were the first words out of A.J.'s mouth as she threw her bag, keys and apron on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I'll call Liz to sleep over. Who are you going out with, Jason?" Jessie asked lazily, not lowering her book to reveal the smile on her face.

"No, Randy. He appeared at my car as I left work. He's just taking me to dinner," A.J. shrugged, moving a short way down the hall to her room.

Jessie's smile widened at the thought of her plan actually working. She was now fully confident that Randy would pull through and help her sister get back on her feet.

All the while, A.J. took a quick shower, towel drying her hair so it was long and wavy. She glanced in the mirror to see if her face was okay and frowned. Although her skin was blemish free and smooth, she could never keep her lips from being chapped. A.J. sighed and grabbed her makeup bag, putting on her usual, foundation, a dab of blush, mascara, some dark eye shadow to bring out the turquoise of her eyes and a layer of Chap Stick for her lips.

"And now what to wear," she muttered, turning to her closet. "Yes indeed, what to wear…"

It took A.J. fifteen minutes to decide on a black button up utility shirt, a bit of pink lace from her bra peeking through and a pink and black plaid miniskirt. She accompanied the outfit with a metal studded belt and black combat boots.

"Wow," Jessie appeared in A.J.'s doorway as she looked at her outfit in the mirror.

"Do you think it's too much?" A.J. asked, fiddling with a button on her utility shirt.

"I think he'll like it," Jessie shrugged, "You look hot."

"Are you sure, I mean, I feel so…open," A.J. muttered, examining her legs in the mirror.

"Why don't you ask Randy, he's here," Jessie grinned.

Her smile widened at the mortified look on A.J.'s face when she spun around. Jessie moved away from the door and Randy poked his head around. He smiled when his eyes fell on A.J. and he stepped into the doorway.

"Wow," he chuckled, fiddling with another rose. "You're sister's right, you look amazing."

A.J. blushed and looked away from him, but hot before she got a good look at what he was wearing. Randy was clad in a neat black button up and blue jeans. His blue eyes studied her figure eagerly, taking in her long legs and silky black hair.

"I-I guess we should get going," A.J. piped up after an awkward pause.

"Yeah, we definitely should," he cleared his throat and A.J. grabbed a sweater and the three moved into the living room.

"Okay Jess, have fun with Liz. Keep the door locked, you know the drill," A.J. said, grabbing her bag and keys. "I'll be back later."

"Have fun!" Jessie grinned, flopping on the couch and Randy took her sister's hand and led her out of the apartment.

* * *

"So tell me, who is the famous Randy Orton?" A.J. smiled, sipping a Coke a half hour later. 

Randy had taken A.J. to a relatively low key Chinese restaurant outside of Philly. The two were well hidden in a back corner so they wouldn't be interrupted by fans.

Randy chuckled and cleared his throat, "Well, I'm a third generation wrestler, my grandfather and my dad were both wrestlers. I'm notorious in the WWE for playing pranks on the Divas. Outside the ring I served as a Marine after high school and decided it wasn't for me. I ended up starting a wrestling career instead and the rest is history," he shrugged.

A.J. nodded, "There's gotta be more than that. Jessie told me you're known as the WWE's most cocky SOB. You must be bursting with stuff to tell me."

"You want my stats? My full name is Randy Keith Orton. I was born on April 1, 1980 in Knoxville, Tennessee. I live in St. Louis by myself. I am 6'5" and I have a sister named Becky. My parents are Elaine and 'Cowboy' Bob Orton. I debuted in the WWE in 2002 and was one of the four members of Evolution. I hold the record of longest run as Intercontinental Champion to date and the youngest World Heavyweight Champion to date and I'm not very fond of Canada."

A.J. laughed, "That's a little better. I'm satisfied with that."

"Alright, now it's my turn," Randy grinned. "Tell me about yourself, and no lies."

"Okay," A.J. nodded. "Let's see, my full name is Arielle Jasmine Harris. I was born on November 13, 1985. My dad left after Jessie was born in '94 when I was nine. After I graduated high school I went to Drexel U for two years before dropping out to become an artist. I got a job at McFadden's to keep up with the rent while I tried to jumpstart my career. My mom died of overwork and stress a couple months after I dropped out, so, my sister moved in with me in my studio. Even though my life sounds like shit, I'm actually a very happy person, so don't even say 'I'm sorry'."

Randy was silent for a moment as he digested all she'd said. He fished around for something to say before opening his mouth. "So, you have aspirations to become and artist?"

"Yes, I've been painting for as long as I can remember. I specialize in acrylic and oils. I could show you some of my stuff if you want," A.J. offered.

"Sure, I'd love to see it," Randy smiled as their food arrived.

A.J. grinned, her cheeks a soft pink. Randy watched her eat when a sudden, random question popped into his head.

"How tall are you?"

A.J. looked up and swallowed, "6 foot, why?"

"The question just popped into my head, honestly," he laughed.

A.J. shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. The two finished eating in silence, making small talk only when the silence began to feel awkward. When they finished Randy paid the check and led A.J. out to his rental.

"Where are we going now?" she asked curiously as Randy started the car.

"My hotel room to watch a couple movies," he shrugged.

A.J. looked disappointed, "Then how come I had to dress sexy? You're not getting me in bed that easily."

Randy laughed," I had no intention. I was going to take you club hopping but I really don't feel like it," he shrugged.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm cool with movies. I'm not a huge fan of clubbing anyway," A.J. admitted.

"Do you have any movie preferences? Most girls are fond of the typical chick flick."

A.J. made a face, scrunching up her nose, "I hate chick flicks. I'm more of a war, scary, blood and gore girl. I like being scared shitless by a movie. It's much better than the corny lovey dovey shit they put out these days."

Randy chuckled and pulled out of the restaurant heading to the highway back to his hotel for a fun time scaring A.J. out of her wits as they watched _See No Evil_ and _The Ring_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Jessie I'm back," A.J. called as she walked into her apartment the next morning. She looked around the empty living room curiously, closing the door behind her.

Jessie emerged from her bedroom and ran down the hall beaming, "Hey! How was your date? Obviously it was awesome cuz you stayed out all night!"

A.J. smiled and nodded, "I'll tell you all about it I promise. Where's Liz? Did she go home or what?"

"No, she's still sleeping. We stayed up late watching ECW she should be up soon though. Now tell me what you two did!"

A.J. sighed and sat down on the couch. Jessie sat down next to her, eagerly awaiting details.

"Okay, he took me out for Chinese and we talked. He's not as cocky as you think he is, Jess. He's actually really sweet," A.J. started.

"What happened next! Spill it!" her sister urged.

"We went back to his hotel and stayed up all night watching movies. I started a popcorn fight that turned into a contest. We tried to see who could catch more in our mouths, he crushed me. Then he scared the crap out of me while we watched _The Ring_. I fell asleep after that, it was the most fun I've had on a first date to be honest," A.J. said.

Jess looked thrilled, "Are you going to see him again? Did he kiss you?"

"Yes, I'm going to see him today," A.J. nodded. "He's coming over a little while later to see some of my artwork."

"Yes!" Jess squealed. "Did he kiss you? Tell me, tell me!"

A.J. smiled and Jessie squealed with excitement, hugging her sister happily. She hopped off the couch and started dancing around chanting 'Randy kissed A J.' over and over as her sister blushed.

Jessie's celebration was cut short at the appearance of Liz, who looked slightly confused. The girl's tired green eyes fell on A.J. and she perked instantly.

"Hi A.J., Jessie told me you went on a date with Randy Orton. Is it true!" she asked eagerly.

"Word travels fast around here, huh," A.J. smiled, her eyes on Jess, who shrugged guiltily. "Yes, Liz, I did indeed go on a date with Randy Orton."

"I'm so jealous, he's like, my favorite wrestler!" Liz said, looking ecstatic and irritated at the same time.

Liz was Jessie's best friend. The two met when Jessie moved in with A.J. Liz lived a few floors below A.J. with her mom and older brother. Even though Liz was fourteen, she and Jessie were inseparable; both obsessed with wrestling, hot guys, and anime.

"If you want to stay for a little while you can meet him," A.J. offered. "He's coming over in a few hours."

Liz looked like Christmas had come early. She hugged A.J. happily, thanking her over and over again. A.J. laughed, hugging the younger girl back.

"You two better get dressed so you'll look nice when he gets here, and Liz, get your camera and autograph ready," she advised and both girls agreed, rushing back to Jessie's room to get dressed.

A.J. shook her head, kicking her boots off and taking them to her room so she could freshen up and change. She chucked the heavy boots in her closet before washing her face and changing into a turquoise thank top and black capris. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of black Ked's.

"Now, artwork," she sighed, moving to her closet to look for her best paintings.

A.J. kept her most valued work in a large safe in her closet. She refused to hang anything she'd painted in the apartment because she didn't want to seem self-centered and over proud of her work. She unlocked the safe, pulling out the enormous portfolio of various paintings, sketches and other works of various mediums. A.J. placed the portfolio on her bed and opened it to look at its contents.

Jessie and Liz walked in and looked over A.J.'s shoulder at the many intricately expressed figures and creatures. Jessie stopped her sister when she came to a painting of their mother that A.J. had done for her funeral.

"I was wondering where this disappeared too, A.J. You should hang this up. I love this," Jessie said, admiring the brush strokes depicting their mother's face.

"Hang it in your room, then," A.J. shrugged. "I don't mind."

Jessie thanked her and removed it from the portfolio, underneath was a sketch A.J.'d done of her latest boyfriend. When she saw it saw it she picked it up, looking at his face, relaxed in sleep. A phrase in the corner caught her eye and she squinted to read the note.

'_His only peace is asleep. Awake anger is his fire, his will, his energy.' _

"Who's that?" Liz asked of the sketch A.J. was holding.

"Nobody," Jessie piped up, taking the picture from A.J. and tossing it in the trash at the pained expression on her sister's face.

Liz shrugged and the three continued to page through the portfolio, picking out what to show Randy and what to leave in the portfolio.

* * *

An hour later the girls were interrupted by a knock on the apartment door. A.J. got up from her seat on her bed and made her way to the door. She smiled when Randy came into view on the other side and he held out another rose to her.

"I'm starting a collection of these," she laughed, moving to let him in. She pointed to a vase on the table next to next to the door with the three other roses he'd given her.

"I feel, special," he joked, closing the door behind him.

Liz and Jessie rushed into the room when they heard the door close. The two girls beamed up at Randy, Liz's cheeks bright red with adoration.

"Randy, meet Jessica, my little sister, and her best friend Liz Farris, apparently she's your biggest fan," A.J. introduced the two fawning girls.

"Hey, Jessica, long time no see," Randy smirked and Jessie shrugged.

Liz looked up at him with wide green eyes and whispered, "Can I have your autograph?"

Randy chuckled and nodded, sighing the picture Liz held out to him. She squealed when he handed it back to her and ran to Jessie. The two giggled and ran down the hallway to Jessie's room.

"very cute," Randy shook his head as the two girls disappeared into Jessie's room. "How about that artwork you were telling me about?" he turned his attention to A.J.

"Oh, it's in my room, follow me," she smiled and led him down the hall into her own bedroom.

Randy glanced around the cluttered room, his blue eyes moving from the art strewn bed to the easel donning the blank canvas. He joined A.J. at the edge of her bed and kneeled down next to her.

"Jessie and Liz helped me pick out my best paintings," she indicated to a small stack next to a large portfolio spread out on the mattress.

"Wow," Randy muttered, pulling the pile of artwork toward him and glancing at the first painting. "I'm impresses. You've got an amazing talent."

A.J. blushed and watched him as he looked at each painting or sketch with admiration. When he was finished he got to his feet and looked around the room again. His eyes tell on the wastebasket and he pulled out the sketch Jessie had thrown in there earlier.

"Why'd you throw this away? It's amazing," he asked, his blue eyes curious as he looked down at A.J.

"I didn't, my sister did," she shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

Randy nodded and squinted at the paper, reading the phrase jotted beneath the sketch, "What does this phrase mean? 'His only peace is asleep. Awake anger is his fire, his will, his energy'?"

"That guy is an ex-boyfriend," A.J. explained quietly. "He was a very angry person. Jessie hated him, that's why she threw it out. I wrote that because it's true. Sleep was his only peace. When ever he was around me he was angry."

Randy stiffened and looked down at A.J. who was now seated on her bed, fiddling with a loose string on her comforter, her bangs hiding her eyes. "Did he hit you?" he asked softly.

"No, he never touched me. He just yelled," she assured him, finally meeting his gaze. "I was never physically abused by a boyfriend."

"What made you let his guy go, if you don't mind me asking," Randy pressed, knowing he was pushing his limits.

A.J. shrugged, "I couldn't take the verbal abuse any longer. After a really loud yelling match I kicked him out and haven't heard from him since. That was the beginning of last year, though. I've been single for a while, the only guy in my life being my best friend Jason."

"Was that the guy at McFadden's the other night?" Randy asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes," she smiled. "Did he ever ask you guys for one of the Divas' numbers? He was bugging me about that."

"Yeah, he came up to me as I left. He's one weird dude," Randy chuckled.

A.J. nodded, relieved at the change of subject, "Yeah, that's why I love him, he's different. Jason's like a brother to me…and on a particularly rowdy evening at the bar, he's my drinking buddy too."

"Oh really? That's interesting. I guess you could say John is my drinking buddy. He gets wasted more than I can imagine. The man practically lives off of Coors Light."

A.J. smiled, "Hey, Coors Light is the best beer out there. I love Rocky Mountain Cold. It's better than that cheap crap my dad used to guzzle."

Randy noticed a shadow pass over A.J.'s face at the mention of her father and he narrowed his eyes curiously, "Your dad drank?"

"Yeah, that's why he left," she nodded and cleared her throat. "Um, do you want to look at the rest of my portfolio?"

"Oh, yeah," Randy nodded, taking note that A.J. was hiding something about her past and it had something to do with her father.

The two spent fifteen minutes paging through the massive portfolio. Randy looking at each work and becoming more impressed with A.J. as the time passed and their silence persisted. It was finally broken when Jessie and Liz reappeared in the doorway, both beaming.

"Hey A.J., can I go over Liz's house today? Her brother bought a new action figure and I want to see it."

A.J. looked up from the painting she'd been mindlessly staring at and brushed her bangs from her eyes, "A new action figure, huh? And how old is your brother again, Liz?"

"He's eighteen," she laughed, knowing what A.J. was going to ask next.

"Wow, eighteen, and what kind of action figure is it?" she pressed a smile spreading across her face.

Liz glanced at Randy before saying, "It's a wrestling action figure. Ric Flair. He got it to complete his WWE Legends collection."

"Mmhmm," A.J. nodded, goofily stroking her chin. "He's eighteen and collects wrestling action figures. Very interesting. Well, Jessie, I guess you may go, but don't ruin Ryan's collection like you two did last time. I still hear about that, you know."

The two girls giggled and nodded, chorusing 'Thank you' before running down the hallway to get their shoes. Randy looked curiously at A.J., whose mood had brightened considerably.

"What happened last time?"

A.J. laughed, her turquoise eyes bright, "They stole Liz's brother, Ryan's, action figures and pretended to play Barbie's with them. Jessie's doll got to go out with John Cena and Liz's, coincidentally, got yours."

"I'm flattered," Randy grinned and the two moved into the living room as the girls chattered and giggled as they pulled on their sneakers.

"Be back by six, Jess," A.J. called after her sister.

"Okay!" she waved and the two girls left together.

Randy glanced at his watch as A.J. flopped onto the couch. He sat down next to her and she propped her feet on his legs.

"I better get going too," me muttered, not meeting A.J.'s gaze. "My flight leaves in a few hours and I have to get packed."

"Okay," she nodded, removing her feet from their resting spot on his knee. She got to her feet and moved toward the door, Randy following suit.

"I had a great time with you A.J. I'll miss you," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Me too, thank you."

Randy leaned down and A.J. closed the space between them, kissing him gently. He pulled her closer, returning the kiss. A.J. was the first to pull away, her cheeks bright red.

"You should go," she whispered.

"Yeah, I'll call," he assured her with another kiss before opening the door and leaving with a wave and a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A.J. did not hear from Randy for a week after he's left. She had begun to slightly lose hope that he would actually call, although she refused to show it.

"Hey, A.J. what do you want to watch? Blade or POTC?" Jason asked that Saturday.

A.J. spent every Saturday at Jason's place since it was their only day off together they had dubbed Saturday as theirs to just hang out and watch movies. The two had been joining up every Saturday since they started working at McFadden's.

"I'm in a pirate mood, let's watch POTC," A.J. shrugged, getting comfy on the couch as Jason put the DVD on.

"Can you not say the lines this time?" Jason begged and A.J. laughed.

"I'll try my hardest, but I can't promise you anything," she grinned, batting her dark eyelashes.

Jason rolled his eyes, chucking a few pieces of popcorn at her. A.J. pouted and threw them back only for Jason to catch them in his mouth.

"Oh, come on, you cheated!" she whined when he did this.

Jason wiggled his eyebrows at her and she huffed, turning away from him, her turquoise eyes on the screen. She grinned mischievously as Johnny Depp appeared on the screen and began to mouth the lines as he said them.

"Excuse me, it's a shilling to tie your boat up at the dock. And I shall need to know your name," A.J. said with the movie, her eyes on Jason. "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name?"

The smile on A.J.'s face grew wider when she saw Jason clench his jaw in aggravation as she continued to say the words. He slowly turned to her, his hazel eyes glinting devilishly. A.J. beamed at him and he lunged forward, grabbing her around the waist and tickling her sides. A.J. shrieked with laughter and tried to wriggle from his grip, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Stop! Uncle! Uncle!" she panted as Jason found the weak spot on her stomach.

She was surprised when he did stop, only to be greeted with the sound of her cell phone ringing in her bag. A.J. jumped to her feet and drew out the phone, glancing at the TD. She gasped at the name and happily flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey A.J., Sorry I didn't call sooner. It's been busy here at work," Randy's voice greeted on the other line.

"I almost thought you weren't going to call," she sighed, flopping onto the couch as Jason looked curiously at her.

"Why would you think that? I would never do that to someone like you, A.J. I think you've got great potential," Randy assured her.

"Oh really?" she laughed. "I guess I should feel special then?"

Randy chuckled, "If you want to. Listen, I was wondering when we could see each other again, A.J. I really like hanging out with you."

A.J. blushed and fiddled with a strand of loose hair," I'm not sure. I work almost everyday, and you're schedule is pretty hectic. There's also the small fact that you live in St. Louis."

"Are you on vacation any time soon?" he asked curiously, eager to see her again.

She was quiet for a moment as she thought, wondering if she should tell him the truth. She shrugged, deciding to be honest and smiled, "Actually, I have all next week off to be completely honest."

"That's great! Let me check my schedule and I'll get back to you, okay?" We have plans to make," Randy half-laughed, relieved that he could see this amazing woman again.

"Sounds good to me, I'll talk to you later," A.J. beamed and disconnected the call.

Her turquoise gaze fell on a dumbfounded Jason and her brow furrowed, "What?'

He shook his head at her, his eyes on the movie screen," You're going to see him again? A.J. be careful, he could hurt you."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, not wanting to argue with him about Randy, "Hey, let's not worry about that, Jay. We have the worlds best pirate movie to watch!"

* * *

Randy called A.J. two days later as she was leaving McFadden's for the night. She had just climbed into her Durango, throwing her bag and apron onto the passenger seat next to her when the phone rang. A.J. jumped and dug it out, flipping it open hurriedly.

"Hello?"

"Hey A.J. it's Randy, sorry to be calling you so late but I just got in from the arena, I didn't mean to wake you or anything, did I?"

"No, it's okay, I'm just leaving work, what's up?" A.J. asked, getting comfortable in the driver's seat, turning her head to feel the cold blast of A/C on her face.

"Remember when we last spoke I told you we had plans to make?" he hinted.

"Yes, because me off week starts tomorrow," A.J. said, fiddling with her bangs.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you and Jess would like to fly out to St. Lois for a few days," Randy suggested slowly.

A.J. was silent for a moment as she considered. She knew Jessie would be thrilled to travel, especially when their destination was to see one of her favorite wrestlers, but was she really willing to fly across the country for a guy?

"A.J., you still there?" Randy broke A.J. from her thoughts suddenly.

"What? Yeah, I'm still here, sorry," she stuttered. "I was just thinking is all."

"Take your time, I'm in no rush for an answer. You don't even have to tell me now," he laughed, making A.J. smile.

"It's alright, Randy, really. So, when were you thinking we fly out, just out of curiosity…"A.J. trailed.

"Well, I have off tomorrow through Friday, so anytime between then is fine."

"What's Saturday?" A.J. asked curiously.

"WWE hosts Saturday Night's Main Event in Dallas. Even though I don't have a match it's still required I show up because I'm the one starting the show off with Hulk Hogan and Brooke," Randy explained.

A.J. nodded, remembering Jessie's grumblings about how Randy was hitting on Brooke Hogan on Raw every week. She figured it was just a dumb story line and shrugged the sudden, nagging feeling of jealousy off.

"Oh, cool," was all A.J. managed to say, biting back the question about Brooke Hogan.

"You don't think I really am after Brooke, do you?" Randy asked at the somewhat flat response he'd gotten.

"I'm only going off of what my sister is telling me. I told you I have absolutely no interest in your profession, at least the wrestling part, I don't mind the actual wrestlers…"

Randy chuckled at this, "Well, I'm not really obsessed with Hulk Hogan's daughter. It's just a storyline to get him to wrestle at SummerSlam."

A.J. felt an odd weight lift off her shoulders when Randy told her this. "Thanks for telling me that, I believe you."

"I'm glad you do, A.J. I really am relieved. Most people would just scoff and hang up on me, that shows how much you trust in people. I'm impressed."

"Stop it, Randy, you're making me blush," A.J. laughed, her cheeks a soft pink.

"Sorry, but I', telling the truth. So, about you coming to see me this week, have you decided or what?" he changed the subject, much to A.J.'s relief.

"I think we can arrange something. I wouldn't mind seeing you again," A.J. blushed. "I really had fun on our little date."

"Alright, I have flight arrangements right here…" Randy grinned and the two began planning A.J.'s trip.

* * *

"Oh my God! I can't wait! I'm going to visit Randy Orton!" Jessie squealed as they waited in line to get their boarding passes.

A.J. rolled her eyes and kept silent. It was five o'clock in the morning and she had gotten only a few hours of sleep because of nerves. A.J. had despised flying since she was a little girl. Her mother had taken her to Disney World and she'd gotten so scared during the flight her mother had to feed her a sleeping pill to relax.

"Aren't you excited A.J. I mean, we're going to St. Louis!" Jessie continued.

"We have to make it onto the plane still, Jessie," A.J. sighed. "Can you at least spare me 'til then?"

Jessie frowned but stayed quiet as they slowly progressed toward the counter. A.J. purchased their reserved boarding passes and they made their way to the correct terminal to go through security. Once they both were cleared, they headed silently to the waiting area to wait for their flight to be called.

Since A.J. was in a sour mood, Jessie wandered off toward the smell of cinnamon. She came rushing back a few minutes later clutching two huge cinnamon buns and a coffee. A.J. eyed up the food tiredly and Jessie thrust the steaming coffee and cinnamon bun into her hands.

"Thanks Jess, I appreciate it," A.J. smiled.

"You need sugar and caffeine in your system. I hate it when you're grumpy in the morning," Jessie shrugged, digging into her own bun.

A half hour later their flight was called and the two grabbed their carry-ons and headed onto the plane. A.J. fell asleep within minutes after take off, but Jessie was wide-awake. She sat glued to the window, watching in amazement as the city below shrank to specks.

The flight took the most part of about four hours non-stop. As they landed, Jessie shook A.J. awake, who almost smacked her sister for waking her.

"We're here, A.J.!" she squealed, jumping up and down as the plane came to a stop.

A.J. shook her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and unbuckling her seatbelt. She stood up as the other people filed out of the plane and grabbed her and Jessie's carry- ons. The two disembarked the plane and looked around the unfamiliar terminal that was slowly filling with people.

"Where's Randy?" Jess asked, her blue eyes scanning the large room.

A.J. shrugged, shouldering her duffel bag, "He said he'd meet us at baggage claim, come on."

Jessie took a second to scant the room as A.J. moved down the hall. She jumped when she realized her sister was no longer beside her, shouldered her own duffle bag, and raced down the hall after A.J.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Randy waited patiently at baggage claim, his eyes scanning the growing crowed around the machine. He thought he'd spotted A.J. and his heart skipped, only to see that it was a much younger girl with jet black hair. He leaned against the wall and sighed, his blue eyes sharp for any sign of the woman he was expecting.

A.J. and Jessie grabbed their bags quickly from baggage claim and rolled them around the machine to look for Randy. Jessie yanked on her sister's sweatshirt and pointed a little ways down. A.J. could see part of the design tattoo on Randy's back peeking just above the collar of his t-shirt and smiled.

"Randy!" Jessie ran over to him excitedly and he jumped turning at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Hey Jessica," he beamed, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her. "Where's A.J.?"

"I'm right here, don't worry," she smiled, dragging her sister's suitcase, along with her own around a large group of people and coming to a stop in front of him.

Randy placed Jessie on her feet and smiled down at A.J. She blushed, looking away and he cupped her cheek in his hand. Her stunning turquoise gaze met his and he pulled her into a quick hello kiss. Jessie squealed at the sight and A.J. pulled away quickly, her cheeks a flaming red.

"Well, let's get you two settled in. My car is just outside, c'mon," Randy smiled and he grabbed A.J.'s suitcase in one hand, her hand in the other and led the two out into the afternoon sunlight.

Jessie talked nonstop the entire trip to Randy's house. A.J. rolled her eyes at her sister's incessant flow of commentary and rested her head back on the rest. Randy was listening to Jessie explain how excited she was and he placed a hand on A.J.'s thigh to keep her awake.

"We're almost there, A.J. stay with us for a few minutes longer," he smiled and she glanced at him.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired from the flight. I didn't get much sleep either," she muttered.

He nodded in understanding and the two remained silent for the remainder of the drive, the only noise being Jessie's continued rant about being in St. Louis.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOX

"Alright, Jessie, here is your room, especially prepared for you," Randy showed Jessie into the guest room he had prepared for her a half hour later.

Jessie squealed and rushed into the room, her eyes wide with admiration at the decoration. The walls were decorated with pictures of Randy in his various stages of success in the WWE. There was even a replica of the World Heavyweight Championship hanging on the wall.

"Oh my God, this room is amazing!" Jessie muttered, her eyes roaming the walls as she studied each picture with admiration.

Randy shook his head and backed out of the room. He turned to a patiently waiting A.J. and smiled, "Now, your room, follow me."

A.J. looked intrigued and followed Randy down the hall. He stopped in front of an open door and motioned for A.J. to walk in. She narrowed her eyes but did as she was told, walking into the room allotted for her.

"Oh, wow," she breathed as her eyes fell on the room before her.

It was large, equip with a queen sized bed donning a light turquoise bed clothes and pillows. There was a desk and computer against the wall next to a large bay window and window seat. The room also housed a walk-in closet and intricately constructed dresser, along with a connected bathroom.

"You like?" Randy asked, leaning against the doorframe and watching A.J. place her bags on the bed and sit down.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled politely. "I'm impressed."

Randy laughed and moved into the room, pulling out the swivel chair in font of the desk and sitting on it backwards. "If it's of any convenience, my room is two doors down at the end of the hall. If my dad happens to show up his room is next to Jessie's."

A.J. raised her eyes brows at him, "Are you hinting something, Mr. Orton?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "I'm just letting my honored guest know where she can find me."

A.J. shook her head and smiled, "Well, I appreciate your concern, but I would have been able to find you without that small detail. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get unpacked."

At that A.J. got to her feet and unzipped her suitcase. She pulled off her sweatshirt to reveal a tight spaghetti strap tank underneath and she commenced with unpacking her things. Randy watched her move around the room, her long hair swinging in soft waves down her back as she moved between the dresser, the closet and the bed. She finally realized Randy was still in the room as she went to unpack her underwear and bedclothes.

"You think you're slick, do you?" she smiled, turning to him with a smirk.

"What? No, I--" he stuttered, his eyes on her slim figure as she quickly hid her underwear from view.

A.J. laughed at his stunned expression and sat down on the bed, "I was joking, relax."

"You had me nervous there for a second, I thought you were offended or something. And I wasn't trying to get a peek at your underwear. I was just patiently waiting for you to finish unpacking," Randy advised her and A.J. rolled her eyes, grabbing the rest of the clothes in her suitcase and throwing them in a drawer.

A.J. then picked up her suitcase and placed it in the closet. Randy watched her take out the various things in her duffle bag, including her deodorant and toothbrush, but also a sketchbook, pencils and paints.

"I guess you don't leave home with out the art supplies, huh?" he asked as she placed them on top of the dresser.

"No, there's no telling when I get an idea. I could be eating dinner and suddenly have an idea for a painting. I have about twenty sketch books for where ever I go. I even carry one in my bag," A.J. shrugged and resumed her seat on the bed.

Randy nodded and got to his feet, rolling the swivel chair back to the desk and taking a seat next to A.J. on the bed. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up at him.

"But I just brought my sketchbook as a precaution, I haven't had an idea for a painting in over a month. I'm starting to think it's because I'm so distracted by work. I mean, all I do is work and sleep lately. It's really wearing on me."

"Then the time you spend with me we'll have fun and relax. I didn't show you the pool yet, did I?"

A.J. shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face. Randy stood up and held his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her off the bed and led her back into the hallway. They could hear Jessie jumping on her bed and singing 'Burn In My Light' at the top of her voice. A.J. shook her head and Randy poked his head into her sister's room. He laughed when she screamed and toppled off the bed, her iPod falling with a muffled thump to the floor next to her.

"Randy, you scared me!" she whined, getting to her feet, her cheeks bright red.

"Sorry, we're going to go outside to see the pool if you want to tag along," he smiled and Jessie squealed. She raced out of her room and down the stairs faster than A.J. had time to register that she had even left the room.

Randy chuckled at her excitement and took A.J.'s hand again, leading her down stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Wow, Randy, that's one hell of a pool," A.J. laughed at the expensive in ground pool she was looking at.

Jessie was already sitting on the side, dipping her feet in the cold water. Randy came up behind her and pushed her in, sending her splashing into the deep end. A.J. laughed as her sister broke the surface, glaring at Randy angrily. She stepped away from Randy when he moved toward her, afraid he would push her in as well.

"I promise I won't push you in," he smiled down at her, taking a step closer. When she did not move away, he placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her in as well.

A.J. shrieked as she tumbled into the water next to her sister. She splashed Randy and he backed away from the edge. A.J. swam over to the side and leaned on the cement, motioning for Randy to come closer. He hesitated before kneeling down in front of her and she captured his lips in a surprise kiss. Jessie laughed at Randy's shock and splashed her sister.

A.J. wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She grinned and shifted her weight, pulling Randy into the pool with her. He yelled out, letting A.J. go and she grinned evilly at him as he broke the surface, sputtering.

"That's what you get for pushing me in," she said haughtily and Randy laughed.

"Then I should do that more often, that was one hell of a kiss."

Jessie giggled at this and A.J. gaped at him. She did not have time to reply for the doorbell resounded in the house. Her gaze fell in randy with curiosity and he climbed out of the pool. Jessie floated over to her sister, looking equally as curious.

"I bet it's some of his wrestling buddies!" Jessie squealed excitedly.

A.J. rolled her eyes as the sound of voices came from the house, moving closer to the back door. Randy appeared in the doorway and Jessie squealed again. John Cena made his way out behind him, his eyes on A.J. as she climbed out of the pool, her tank and jeans sopping wet.

"Hey, you're the waitress from the bar in Philly," John smiled, holding out his hand to her.

A.J. nodded and smiled, taking John's offered hand, "Indeed I am."

"Nice to see you again," he grinned and turned to Jessie. "And you are the cutie I winked at during the show. I remember your face after it too. What's your name again?"

"Jessica," she whispered her cheeks scarlet, her eyes wide as she shook John's hand.

Randy laughed and turned to A.J., "This is A.J., we've been in contact ever since the Supershow. She's the girl I took out the night before we left."

"Oh yeah! So are you two dating or what?" he asked curiously, his eyes roaming over A.J.'s soaked figure.

Randy shrugged and glanced at her as well, she seemed to be considering the question as well for she shrugged.

"I guess you could call it that, but we've only been on one 'date' so far."

"Don't worry, he's got something planned for you tonight," John winked. "That's why I'm here."

"What?" both A.J. and Jessie asked at the same time.

Randy laughed and nodded, "Jessica, I hope it's okay with you that I take your sister out to dinner with me tonight. I invited John over just so you two could hang out. He wants to take you ta baseball game."

Jessie looked elated and nodded vigorously, "okay!"

A.J. laughed and Randy turned to her, "So, what do you say? Will you go out with me again?"

She pretended to think, her smile growing wider, "That sounds so seventh grade, but I'll have to say yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

An hour after being shoved into Randy's pool A.J. stood out front of his house, waving off her sister and John as they blasted music and got pumped for the baseball game. Jessie was wearing John's hat, his usual camouflage Red Sox hat and waving a foam number 1 hand at her. Randy was still shuffling around inside the house looking for his keys as they drove away.

"Okay, I found them. Almost threw them out actually," he muttered, closing the front door behind him.

A.J. smiled, her eyes studying his physique. He was in a black t-shirt with a strange faded design on it and jeans. He looked good in it so she did not complain. A.J. had changed out of her wet clothes and was now wearing a black camisole and camouflage capris. She was too lazy to wear anything too glamorous so instead of high-heeled boots she wore her favorite black Etnies.

"Are we ready now?" she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice as Randy checked his pockets. "Do you have everything: Keys, wallet, date?"

"Very funny," he smirked over his shoulder and they climbed into his car.

Randy pulled out and they headed to a local Italian restaurant for dinner. A.J. glanced around the place with interest as they were seated and Randy watched her with a smile. Her turquoise gaze fell on him and she blushed when their eyes met. She instead dropped her gaze to her napkin shyly.

"So, what do you think?" Randy asked when he saw her gaze shift away from him again.

She was still embarrassed to look at him but she snuck a glance every few seconds, "It's nice, I like it. It's just a question of, how's the food?"

Randy laughed and glanced down at him menu trying to decide what he wanted. Their waiter presented them with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She thanked him politely and ordered a water while Randy put in their main course orders.

As the waiter walked away he turned his attention back to A.J. and this time she gazed determinedly back at him, her cheeks still a soft pink as she blushed.

"Something's been bugging me about you and I haven't been able to ask you in person," Randy started, getting A.J.'s curiosity. "You mentioned something about your father when I was at your place, but you said with a pained expression, is there something about your father that you regret?"

A.J. was surprised by the question. She blinked, not knowing what to say. Randy's blue eyes bore into hers as she tried to find a way out of answering his question. He noticed a shadow pass over her face and she sighed.

"I-I do r-remember that conversation. I had mention that my father d-drank," she stuttered.

Randy nodded and she bowed her head, talking to the table as she fought back the memories of her childhood before Jessie. Randy watched her as she hid her face behind her bangs. He could see her fighting desperately for words and he suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, A.J., I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he whispered softly, taking her hand in his.

A.J. swallowed hard, her eyes moving back to Randy's face. He could see them swimming with painful tears and instantly knew something had definitely been wrong and he was determined to find out.

"I- I just don't think I can talk about that," she muttered, looking guilty. "I'm sorry."

Randy nodded and leaned forward, cupping her cheek in his hand, "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, A.J. It was my stupid mistake. I should be apologizing, not you."

She bit her lip and shrugged and the waiter returned with A.J.'s water. She thanked him with a wavering voice before taking a sip to calm her nerves.

Randy avoided the subject of A.J.'s family for the rest of the night. After dinner they went to a late movie and then headed back to Randy's house for the night. A.J. had brightened considerably since dinner. Her mood was light and carefree by the time they left the movie. When they walked in the house she was laughing at a joke Randy had just cracked.

John and Jessie were watching Friday Night Lights in the living room when the two got home and the younger girl bounded into the foyer when the front door open.

"Hey, how was the date? Did you have fun?" she asked excitedly.

Her sister nodded, still laughing and she slipped off her Etnies and followed her sister into the living room. John looked up when she walked in and smiled.

"Good evening, A.J. It looks like you and Mr. Legend Killer had a good time."

"Hi John," she waved and sat down next to her sister. "How was the game?"

"It was so much fun!" Jessie started excitedly before John even opened his mouth. "We played in the arcade and ate cotton candy and almost a dozen hotdogs, I ate more. And I got to run the bases at the end and John bought me a jersey and I got a matching hat and everything!"

A.J. nodded, looking taken aback by her sister's enthusiasm. She glanced at John, who was shaking his head at Jessie and smiled.

"Well, thank you for occupying my sister's time while I was gone, John. She's not normally the sports fan. That's usually me."

John looked interested and Randy sat down next to A.J. He draped his arm around her shoulders and she had to fight a smile.

"What sports are you in to?" John asked curiously. "You're from Philly, right?"

"Yep, and I'm a hardcore Eagles fan. Not so much the Phillies lately, they're not doing very well…and haven't been. Although hockey is nothing compared to football I'll sit though a game every once in a while. But Mainly I'm a huge football fan."

John looked impressed, "Then I'm assuming you despise the Patriots, considering they beat the Eagles at the Super Bowl."

"Actually, I think the Pats are a great team. I don't hold grudges like most fans. The only team I absolutely despise is the Cowboys, but that rivalry goes way back." A.J. shrugged and John look more interested than ever.

"Have you been to an Eagles game before?" he asked and was surprised when A.J. nodded.

"Three, I get great deals from working at McFadden's…and dating a few of the players," she added quietly.

"You dated Eagles players?" Randy asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Yes…" she looked guiltily at her hands. "I was never with any of them for more than at month, they both decided they were too good for me and ended up ditching me for a cheerleader," she shrugged. She knew the next question before Randy even asked it and added, "I dated Jason Short, the third string Line Backer and, when he was still in Philly, A.J. Feeley the third string Quarterback."

John looked impressed and Randy piped up before he could ask another question. "But you said you've been single for ages, how long ago did you date those two?'

"Well, I dated A.J. when he first started becoming popular with the women after Donovan went out with… I think it was a broken thumb or something and he played in place of Detmer after he dislocated his shoulder. That was like two or three years ago. I dated Jason for not even a month two years ago when they went to the Super Bowl. He got me a spot on the field with the team for the Championship game. But we broke up just before the Super Bowl so I didn't get lucky enough to go."

Randy nodded, satisfied that A.J. had been single for over a year before he came along and kept silent, his eyes on the screen as Lucas Black and Garrett Headlund ran across it. A.J. took his silence to be a satisfied one and glanced at Jessie, who was secretly staring at John with loving admiration. She smiled and leaned down to whisper in her sister's ear.

"He's too old for you, Jess. You're twelve, he's twenty nine, no chance," she grinned and Jessie jumped, glaring at her.

"I know! It's so not fair! Why do you have to be the oldest!" she pouted and A.J. laughed.

John turned his gaze away from the movie to look at Jessie curiously. She turned scarlet and stared determinedly at the TV screen, making A.J. laugh even more.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked as Jessie stared with pure determination at the screen, her cheek almost glowing she was so red.

"She's just upset that she's not old enough for you. She's been complaining about being so young for a while," A.J. grinned, her turquoise gaze on her sister.

John laughed and pulled Jessie into his arms so that she was sitting on his lap. He kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her, trying to make her laugh. When she finally cracked a hard fought smile he let her go and she ran from the room.

Randy shook his head at their antics and A.J. cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his chest as she watched the movie. She fell asleep soon after and John figured it was time to take his leave.

"Well, I'll see you in a few days, Rand. I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Jessie," he muttered, careful to not wake up A.J.

Randy nodded and John crept form the room. When Randy heard the front door close and John's car pull out of the driveway he picked A.J. up into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. He was hesitant to change her into pajamas so he pulled back the covers of the bed and placed her in it fully clothed. She sighed peacefully, her face relaxed as he tucked her under the covers.

"Goodnight, A.J. sleep well," he muttered, kissing her gently and getting up to leave the room.

A warm hand closed around his wrist and he stopped. He turned to see A.J. gripping his wrist, her turquoise eyes almost glowing in the dark of the room. For a moment he was a bit nervous at the sight of her eyes in the dark but shrugged it off and moved back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

"What is it?" he asked quietly and she sat up on her elbows next to him.

"Thank you," she whispered her voice a low purr. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Randy."

He smiled and she let go of his wrist, moving her hand to his cheek, pulling him down to her. She smiled before kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Randy leaned into her kiss, deepening it as she pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her into his chest and she pulled away, her breath coming in short gasps.

"What's wrong?" he asked huskily, his eyes locked with hers in the pressing darkness.

"Nothing, just a little short of breath is all," she shrugged.

Randy chuckled and kissed her again, this time ending it quickly, he knew he was pressing his luck with her so soon. He whispered another goodnight and she rolled onto her side away from him, her breath slowing as she fell asleep. Randy inched quietly to the door and closed it behind him, making his way to his own room to turn in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey, Jessie, can I talk to you?" Randy asked early the next morning.

Jessie was sprawled out on her bed, her curly chestnut hair in her face as she doodled in one of A.J.'s sketch books. She looked up when Randy knocked on the open door and nodded.

"What's bugging you?" she asked, sitting up and crossing her legs beneath her as Randy took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"It's about A.J." he muttered and the atmosphere in the room suddenly was extremely serious. Jessie glanced at the open door nervously.

"Is she still sleeping?" she asked, hopping of the bed and closing the door.

Randy nodded and she resumed her seat, making sure she was comfortable before continuing the conversation.

"What do you want to know about her?" she asked, her blue eyes searching Randy's face, her cheeks turning pink as she did so.

"I want to know what happened between her and your father," he said gravely and Jessie tensed.

"I think she should be the one to tell you that," she said darkly.

Randy looked pleadingly at the younger girl and she melted. Randy knew his looks were too much for her, even though he hated using them against her to get information.

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell a soul. Not even John," she said sternly and Randy nodded vigorously.

"I promise."

Jessie looked satisfied and nodded, "I don't know all of it, only that she's scarred really bad, emotionally, not physically," she added at the look on Randy's face. "Our dad was a heavy drinker. He suffered from alcoholism and died a couple years back before our mom. When he still lived with us, well, not really me, I never knew him. But when he lived with my mom and A.J. he would drink copious amounts of beer and then get pissed off over the slightest things. He was particularly unsatisfied with how A.J. looked, she wasn't the gorgeous woman that is sleeping in the next room, you know. When she was younger she was skinny and frail. She grew into her looks in high school.

"Anyway, he wasn't pleased with her looking so weak and vulnerable so he'd drink and get mad at her. I guess you can figure out the outcome of the drink and the anger, most men, no offence, happen to get violent when their drunk and pissed off."

Randy nodded, looking slightly sick, he felt so guilty about asking A.J. to relive such a horrific past. He could feel Jessie's eyes on him and he returned her gaze.

"Don't feel guilty for being curious, Randy. She's not going to blame you. It's more of her internal struggle than your curiosity that kills her. She's still confused about her feelings for you is all." Jessie said wisely and Randy looked impressed.

"How can you go from hyperactive twelve year old, to a thirty year old trapped in a twelve year olds body? It amazes me at how knowledgeable you are, kid," Randy smiled and Jessie blushed again.

"I take my family seriously. If you'd known all the crap A.J. has been put through over the years you'd be old for your age too."

Randy nodded but he did not get a chance to say anything more for the bedroom door opened and A.J. walked in, her eyes slightly unfocused. Randy figured she'd just woken up.

"There you are," she mumbled, her eyes falling on Randy. "I wasn't sure where everybody was. It was really quiet."

Randy grinned and got to his feet. It seemed to register to her where she was and she narrowed her eyes curiously.

"How come you're in Jessie's room?"

"He just wanted to talk to me, don't worry A.J.," Jessie piped up before Randy could come up with a decent excuse.

"Oh, 'bout what?" she pressed and she noticed both of them looking slightly uneasy at each other.

She brushed her bangs from her face and frowned, knowing they had been talking about her. Her eyes snapped onto Jessie and she placed her hands on her hips.

"What did you tell him now, Jess?" she demanded.

This time Randy interrupted, moving in front of A.J. and resting a hand on her side. She relaxed at his touch but he could tell she wanted her question answered.

"She told me about your dad, A.J. I know I shouldn't have asked, but I wanted to know, just so I wouldn't make the same mistake," he explained softly and she looked up at him, her expression hard.

"I understand, but next time just wait for me to tell you myself. You know I trust you, Randy. I just don't really trust myself," she muttered, bowing her head.

Randy nodded, letting his hand fall to his side. There was an awkward pause before it was broken with the sound Jessie's stomach rumbling. She giggled and blushed, clutching her stomach.

"Well I better get dressed, apparently I need food in my stomach," she laughed nervously and Randy snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah, hey, why don't we go out to breakfast, there's this really great diner a few blocks from here. They serve the best French Toast in St. Louis," he suggested, his eyes still on A.J.

She nodded, her mood instantly brightening, "Sure! That sounds like a great idea. Let me just jump in the shower real quick and change…" she trailed off and moved back down the hall to her room.

Randy chuckled and left Jessie's room as well, closing the door behind her so she could change in privacy. He returned to his room, pulling on a casual button up and a new pair of jeans.

A.J. took a quick shower and changed into her usual white tank top and black jeans. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail so it would air-dry and slipped on her Etnies. When that was done she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs where Jessie was waiting, still clutching her growling stomach.

"Why don't you make a piece of toast or something, Jess. You must be starving," she suggested.

"No need, I'm right behind you, A.J." Randy said, poking A.J.'s sides and making her jump.

She let out a surprised squeal and jumped aside. He laughed and they headed out the front door to his car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I guess I'll get this notorious French Toast," Jessie shrugged a few minutes later as she glanced over the menu of Pat's Diner and Breakfast a few blocks from Randy's place.

A.J. nodded in agreement, feeling her stomach rumble with hunger as well. Randy was still poring over the menu trying to decide.

"Is it really that hard to figure out what you want for breakfast?" A.J. laughed, peeking around the menu he had in front of his face. He smiled and moved the menu in front of her too so Jessie couldn't see her sister either. Randy turned to A.J. and kissed her quickly before lowering the menu and closing it.

"What was that all bout?" Jessie questioned, looking grumpy that she was left out of the secret.

"Can't tell," A.J. smiled and Jessie frowned.

"Come on! Tell me!" she pouted as their waiter took their orders, All three of them getting the same thing, French toast and bacon.

"I can't it's a secret," A.J. shrugged and Randy nodded in agreement.

"I hate you. I wish John was here, he'd tell me," she continued to pout and A.J. laughed.

Randy leaned forward and poked Jessie. She glared at him and he smiled. "Well, John has a lot of promotional stuff for his movie this week, but I might be able to set up a get together between you two on Saturday."

"But we leave Friday!" Jessie whined. A.J. was looking rather curious as well, her eyes on Randy.

"Yes, but I can give you tickets to that night's show, if you want," he shrugged and Jessie's face instantly brightened.

"You mean you have tickets to Saturday Night's Main Event? But it's sold out!" she said excitedly, her blue eyes gleaming.

"I just happened to have purchased two for my dad and my sister, but they can't come now, so what d'you think? Do you want to visit John and me in Dallas or what?"

"Yes!" Jessie squealed.

Randy smiled and nodded, "Okay then, now that that's settled, I can get back to telling A.J. secrets," he winked at Jessie and leaned toward A.J. who smiled and pecked him quickly.

Comprehension dawned on Jessie's face and she scrunched up her nose, "You two are so stupid," she laughed. "That's not a secret, that's a kiss."

A.J. and Randy laughed, A.J. looking highly amused at her sister's naivety. Their food came not soon after and they ate in silence, all three hungry for this assumed, 'amazing' French toast.

An hour later A.J. found herself lounging around Randy's pool. She had suddenly started doodling again, and was now immersed in a tricky drawing of a sea nymph that she'd thought up over breakfast. Randy was secretly watching A.J. draw from the kitchen window, his eyes moving over her thin frame in the tiny black bikini she was donning. He'd never realized how long her legs were until now and found her even more attractive then ever.

"Is randy actually _spying_ on my sister?" Jessie interrupted his thoughts as she strode into the kitchen.

Randy jumped and returned to what he was originally doing, emptying the dishwasher. Jessie laughed when he didn't answer and she proceeded out the back door to join her sister in the afternoon sun.

"Hey, A.J. I think Randy's spying on you," Jessie giggled before diving into the pool in her vibrantly colored tankini.

A.J. rolled her eyes, ignoring her sister and continued to add further detail to her sketch in black felt tip pen. She was so immersed in her sketch she didn't realize Randy join the two, after he'd finished emptying the dishwasher, and was making his way toward her.

"I see you're drawing again, looks good," his voice broke into A.J.'s thoughts and she jumped.

"You scared me, don't do that!" she smiled, sitting cross legged on her beach chair.

"Sorry, let me see," he motioned for her to hand him the drawing and she hesitated. "What? I want to look at it."

"I- it's not really finished and…I don't want anyone to look at it 'til it's done," she lied, hiding the drawing from view.

"That's crap, and you know it," he insisted and grabbed the sketchbook from her hand.

He looked down at the sea nymph, impressed at how real it looked, even if it was drawn in pen. he then noticed the reflection in the water and smiled. A.J. held her breath as he studied the book in his hands and felt the color rise in his face when he smiled.

"I see you like to draw me," he grinned, looking at her over the book.

She looked embarrassed and looked away from him. Randy couldn't help but find her embarrassment attractive. he felt drawn to her more than ever and it was hard to actually fight it.

"I- I couldn't get your face out of my head. Normally that either means I really like you, or you're a good subject. I'm tied at both," she admitted guiltily and Randy grinned even wider.

"Then maybe that means something," he hinted, sitting down next to her. Her turquoise eyes flicked onto him and he noticed her muscles tense.

"What are you on about?" she asked softly, knowing the answer before he even made a move.

"Nothing, I'm just leading you on," he smiled and leaned closer to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he captured her lips in a hard kiss. She smiled against his lips and opened her mouth.

Jessie watched this from the pool and felt a little disgruntled. She swam over to the edge and splashed, getting both of them soaked. To her immense satisfaction they broke apart, looking shocked and annoyed. Apparently they had forgotten she was still there.

"JESSICA!" A.J. growled and Jessie smiled innocently.

She waved, hoping A.J. wasn't angry, but was proven to be very wrong. A.J. stomped to the edge of the pool and dove in, chasing her sister around it as an amused Randy watched.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Friday, the day A.J. had been dreading since she arrived in St. Louis, was now here and she was grumpier than ever. She sat slumped on her bed, her suitcase packed next to her. She could hear Jessie singing along with her iPod as she packed down the hall. A soft knock on the doorframe broke her from her moody thoughts.

"Are you alright, A.J. you look pale," Randy muttered as her turquoise gaze flicked onto him.

"I'm fine," she muttered grumpily and curled up on the bed, her back to him.

"No, something is definitely wrong," he persisted and she felt the bed sag as he sat on the edge of it.

"Nothing's wrong, Randy," she insisted.

He placed a hand on her side and she felt her skin burn at his touch, "You know you can talk to me, A.J. What's wrong?" he pressed and she finally gave in and sat up.

"I just, I don't really want to leave," she shrugged. "I really like spending time with you and, personally, I think we've got something good going here."

Randy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we've got something going, and don't forget, you'll be seeing me tomorrow in Dallas."

A.J. shrugged but did not look at all changed for the better, "I know, but what about after that? Will I ever see you again?"

Randy's smiled faltered as he thought about the situation. He knew he really liked A.J. and wanted to be with her, but his job was so demanding it would cut it close to see her often. There was also the fact that she lived in Philly…

"We'll work it out, I promise," he finally muttered and A.J. scoffed.

"You say that now, but tomorrow you still won't know what to do. I'll go back home on Sunday and I most likely won't hear from you for a long time. I knew I should've listened to Jason," A.J. grumbled.

"Listened to Jason huh? What does he know about me? How do you know I won't make an effort see a woman I care about as much as my family? I don't think Jason has any say in this matter at all," Randy instantly flared up.

A.J. looked sadly at her hands and sighed, "I didn't mean that," she half whispered. "You really care about me that much?"

Randy softened at the sound of her stunned voice and he pulled her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest, fighting back tears as he softly rubbed her back. Randy suddenly felt a strong sense of reassurance at the feel of A.J. in his arms. He smiled at this feeling and hugged her tighter, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, her turquoise eyes almost pleading.

"Will you really make an effort to work something out?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I will, I won't let you go that easily," he assured her.

A.J. smiled and kissed him, only wanting to stay in his arms for the rest of her life. This feeling was new to her and it somewhat surprised her. A safe and whole feeling she never experienced before.

The two were broken from their silence with another knock on the door. They both jumped and turned to see Jessie looking at them happily. Randy let A.J. go and hopped off the bed.

"What's up, Jess?" he asked, making his way over to her.

"We should get going soon, is all. It's almost noon," she shrugged. "Although I would much rather stay here."

"You and your sister," Randy laughed.

Jessie flashed a quick smile and glanced at her sister, who was curled up on the bed. She sidestepped Randy and sat down on the bed next to A.J. She turned when she felt the weight and smiled up at her little sister.

"What's wrong? You look funny," Jessie asked curiously.

"Nothing, hun, I'm fine," she smiled and sat up.

Randy watched the two and couldn't help but find everything about A.J. extremely attractive. From her looks to her personality he was drawn to her in every way. Jessie just added to him wanting to be with her, the younger girl was great to be around to talk wrestling and have fun.

"Alright you two, we really should get going, I don't want you to miss your flight," he broke the quietly that had suddenly stolen over the room.

The two girls frowned but A.J. coaxed her sister off the bed and grabbed her duffle bag and suitcase. She pushed her little sister out of the room, Randy following. He grabbed the suitcase from her as she walked and she smiled over her shoulder at him, her jet black bangs falling in her eyes.

"Do we have everything? Keys, suitcases?" A.J. asked as they all climbed in Randy's car.

Randy nodded, dangling his keys in her face and Jessie double-checked her duffle bag before nodding herself. A.J. nodded contently and Randy started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

An hour later the three were waiting in line to purchase boarding passes. Randy was going to stay with them until they had to go through security and he waited patiently for them as they had their suitcases checked and put on the conveyer belt for non-carry-on.

"Okay, we're done," A.J. smiled up at Randy when she finished buying her ticket.

"You sure?" he asked, glancing at Jessie who looked put out as the fact that they were leaving washed over her.

A.J. nodded, wrapping her arm around her now grumpy sister. Randy shrugged and they set off toward the security check point to get their duffle bags checked. As they approached the long line A.J. pulled Randy aside as Jessie held her spot.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye," she muttered, not looking at him.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow," he tweaked her chin and she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged and flung her arms around his neck.

Randy pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She obediently opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. Randy smiled when she did this and kissed her harder. A.J. fought back, letting out a soft moan before pulling away.

"I really have to go now," she blushed, her eyes on a nervous looking Jessie.

"Alright, I'll see ya," Randy nodded and A.J. waved and hurried off to her sister.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The two sisters trudged off their flight into the Philadelphia terminal a few hours later. Jessie sniffed beside her sister, she'd begun to cry a few minutes after take off. A.J. scanned the terminal before taking Jessie's hand and leading her to baggage claim. When they found their things A.J. made her way towards the exit and found Jason waiting for her.

"There you are!" he beamed, his hazel eyes studying his best friend.

"Hey, Jay, thanks so much for picking us up," A.J. beamed and hugged him.

"It's no problem, really. How was the trip? Did you two have fun?" he asked as casually as possible, he did not approve of A.J. seeing Randy at all.

"I had a great time, Randy was such a gentleman. I really like him, Jay," she beamed and Jessie nodded in agreement.

"That's good, I'm glad you had a good time," he smiled and they headed out to his car, an '06 Chrysler 300C.

"Jay, I know you really don't think my relationship with Randy will work, but he's proven to me that I'm worth his time. I trust him fully," A.J. broke the silence of the car as they sped down the highway toward A.J.'s apartment.

"How can you trust him so much after all the guys you've been through? I just don't think it'll work. I mean, he lives in St. Louis, he travels more in a week than I will in my life and long distance relationships never work," Jason said, glancing at A.J.

She sighed in frustration, her turquoise gaze out the window, "I trust him, because he's proven to me that I can trust him. He even gave me tickets to see his sold out show tomorrow in Dallas. Jessie and I are going too. I have a feeling this is the start of something good, Jay. I just want you to support me no matter what."

Jason nodded, "I do, A.J. I really do, but I don't want to see you hurt again, you know? It kills me to see you broken up over some dumb guy and I just want to see you happy."

"And I am happy, Jason! I'm happier than I've ever been with a guy! You should see how nice he is, not only to me, but also to Jessie. He respects me and he even brought John Cena over to hang out with Jessie for a day. I haven't seen her that happy in a long time," A.J. persisted and Jason shook his head, not wanting to argue.

A.J. took his silence as an indication that now wasn't the time for arguments. She sighed again and stared out the window at the buildings of Philadelphia. She remained silent until they pulled up to her apartment building and the three trekked into the elevator.

"I guess I'll be driving you to the airport tomorrow morning?" Jason asked as A.J. dug for her keys.

"Not if you don't want to. I can drive myself. We'll be back Sunday," she muttered, pulling out her keys as the doors opened and Jessie quickly strode out of the cramped space.

A.J. followed her sister down the hall, Jason right behind her. He watched her unlock her apartment door and they walked in. Jessie instantly made her way to her bedroom down the hall and disappeared into it, most likely unpacking her old clothes and repacking new ones into her duffle bag.

"I'll take you, I don't mind, but I can't pick you up Sunday morning, I have to be at work early," Jason shrugged, flopping onto the couch as A.J. flicked on the lights and set her own duffle bag and suitcase down just inside the door.

"Okay, then we can take my car to the airport and you can leave it or something," she shrugged. "But you really don't have to, It's not really a problem if I drive."

Jason shrugged, sensing another argument, "Alright, then you drive and I'll see you on Sunday when you get back, how's that?"

A.J. shrugged, "That's fine. I rally don't care. I mean, we have to leave really early tomorrow morning anyway, so I think me driving is better. So I guess that's settled."

Jason rolled his eyes at his best friend. She was clearly distracted by other things. He could tell she was still moody from the flight and he didn't want to press her buttons.

"I better get going, have fun in Dallas, take lots of pictures for me," he smiled and got to his feet.

"I promise you I will, Jay. I'll see you when we get back," she waved as he showed himself to the door and quickly disappeared behind it.

A.J. sighed, her thoughts a tired jumble. She dragged her stuff into her own bedroom and slumped onto the bed. She could hear Jessie blasting her iPod again and the thud of drawers opening and closing. A.J. shook her head and unzipped her suitcase and began to unpack. When that was done she pulled out a couple of outfits and shoved them into her duffle bag with the stuff that was already in there. That is when she noticed her sketchbook was gone.

"Jessie! Where's my sketchbook!" A.J. yelled and Jessie ran into her room.

"Huh?"

"My sketchbook, where is it?" A.J. asked frantically.

"I dunno, I don't have it," she shrugged. "I put it back in your bag, you must've left it at Randy's."

A.J. smacked herself on the forehead and fell onto her bed. She knew she'd forgotten something. She could see the sketchbook sitting on the dresser in Randy's guest room. She knew exactly what page it was open to, for she drew the picture the night before they'd left. It was a pencil sketch of his face, and a little note beneath it.

"Crap, he's going find it and read it and know exactly how I feel and then he'll never want to see me again," she muttered and Jessie narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you think that?" Jessie asked curiously and A.J. sighed.

"Because I wrote underneath it that I might love him," A.J. grumbled.

Jessie froze and A.J. took her silence as conformation that she agreed. She sat up slowly and saw that her sister looked nervous and scared. Her eyes narrowed at the expression on her face and frowned.

"Jess? Are you okay?"

"You might l-love him? But how? I mean you barely know him!" she said quickly.

"I know, but I've never felt anything like this before and it just feels right. But I'm not sure and I won't be sure for a long time, but if he reads that he'll know and he'll probably never want to see me again. Guys hate girls like that."

"We'll just have to find out then, won't we?" Jessie said. "It's the only way. We'll just have to go to Dallas and find him."

A.J. nodded and fell back into her pillows again. She let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes, "I guess so, Jess. I guess so."

XOXOXOXOXOOXOX

Meanwhile, back in St. Louis, Randy wandered into the guest room A.J. had stayed in, wanting to feel her presence again. Something on the dresser caught his eye and he made his way over to it. His eyes narrowed at the sketchbook open on it and he pulled it toward him. The sketch of himself was so real he almost mistook it for a picture.

As he scanned the drawing a small paragraph caught his eye in the corner of the page. He studied it carefully, deciphering the fast scrawl of A.J.'s writing. It took him a second to register what it said but when it finally dawned on him his eyes grew wide with understanding. He instantly closed the book and left the room, not knowing what to think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Randy waited eagerly for any sign of A.J. as he paced in front of the ramp set up for Saturday Night's Main Event. In one hand he clutched the sketchbook tightly, this other loosely holding a red rose. He was already in his ring attire, even though the show didn't start for another three hours, he figured he might as well be ready instead of late.

"Randy!" a female's voice echoed through the arena and he stopped pacing and looked up.

A.J. was making her way down to ringside, Jessie not far behind her, her curly locks bouncing as she hurried after her older sister.

"A.J.! I though for a moment you wouldn't show," he sighed with relief, meeting her at the barrier.

"One thing I refuse to do is stand someone up. It's most impolite," she shrugged, her turquoise gaze studying him in his trunks and kneepads. "Those boots are hideous, Rand, you might want a new design."

Randy laughed and leaned on the barrier, holding the rose out to her, "This is for you."

She smiled and took it shyly, raising it to her nose to smell and looking at him over the top of the petals, "Thanks, I think you have something else of mine as well."

Randy smirked and held up the sketchbook, "What, this? I couldn't help but notice a particular page when I found it. I thought you might want to take a look," he handed her the book and she blushed, he figured she knew what page he was talking about.

A.J. flipped open the sketchbook to the page with her sketch of Randy on it. Her eyes scanned the sketch before falling on the small passage she'd written. She reread the words and noticed an unfamiliar scrawl beneath it and she narrowed her eyes.

'_There is no 'might' in love, but I can tell you that I feel it back, whatever this feeling is. –Randy'_

A.J. read the note twice before looking up at Randy, whose blue eyes studied her closely. She handed the sketchbook to Jessie, who eagerly flipped to the page to read it, and flung her arms around Randy's neck, still clutching the rose. He laughed and hugged her back, pulling her over the barrier. She closed the space between them, kissing him long and passionately. There was an irritated sniff behind them and they broke apart to see Jessie with her hands on her hips.

"Can you two save the mushy stuff for later? I have an appointment with John, where is he?" she demanded and Randy chuckled.

"Here, come with me," he held out his hand to Jessie and she took it.

Randy lifted her over the barrier as well and he led her by the hand toward the curtain. A.J. watched them go until Randy stopped and turned to her, motioning for her to follow as well. She sighed and jogged up the ramp and the three moved behind the curtain to backstage.

"Hey-hey, little A.J.!" John smiled at the bottom of the stairs.

Jessie grinned and let go of Randy's hand, running to John and jumping into his arms. The two hugged before John rested Jessie on his hip like a young child.

"How's my favorite fan doing?" he asked, his blue eyes alight with mirth.

"Great! I missed you, I was so bored after you left Randy's," she pouted and John laughed.

"Is that so? Well, tonight I'll make sure you have fun, okay?" he smiled, tweaking Jessie's chin.

"You better win that title back from Edge!" she warned. "Or I'm gonna slap him up myself!"

The group laughed at this and John set Jessie back on her feet. Randy took A.J.'s hand and led her away from John and Jessie, who had immediately started discussing tactics for his match.

"Randy, where are we going?" A.J. asked curiously as Jessie and John disappeared from view.

"To my locker room, it's just over here," he nodded toward a door with his name on it and she opened it to let A.J. in. She shook her head and walked in seeing his stuff strewn about the room, a carry-on bag resting on a bench in the corner.

"Nice mess," she smiled, grabbing the black button up he'd worn to the arena.

Randy shrugged and she pulled the button up on over the lime green tank she was wearing. The shirt fell to mid thigh, over the black jeans she was wearing and Randy couldn't help but smile.

"This shirt smells amazing," she smiled, getting a whiff of the cologne on it as she pulled it on.

Randy laughed and pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he nuzzled her. A.J. smiled as he held her, the rose she was still clutching brushing over his bare back.

"Randy, did you really mean what you wrote?" she muttered, drawing away slightly to look up at him.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't lie about my feelings A.J." he replied, pecking her softly.

A.J. still looked slightly uneasy and he kissed her to prove his feelings. She felt her knees give out at the surprise and she leaned into him. He pulled her close, his hands moving under the button up and caressing her back. The two were startled from their kiss when a loud blast of music hit their ears. A.J. jumped away from Randy and he laughed.

"Relax, they're just checking the sound system before the show," he chuckled.

"Does it have to be so loud?" A.J. smiled sheepishly, her cheeks a soft pink.

"Yes, they make sure all the speakers are working, it's going to be loud no matter what," Randy explained, folding A.J. in his arms again.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes feeling content. Randy snaked his hands under tank top. He smiled when her muscles tensed as he glided his hand over her bra strap.

"Randy, what are you doing?" she half whispered, her eyes snapping open.

"Nothing," he smiled, running his hand back down her back, feeling her muscles tense.

She caught his hand in hers as it slid over her lower back. He grinned at this and she pulled her shirt down over her back. "Don't play with me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said," she whispered, "Don't. Play. With. Me."

"As in, don't do this?" Randy asked and he spun her around and pulled her down onto the bench in the middle of the room. He kissed her hard and grabbed her thigh as she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him as she lay beneath him.

When they broke apart A.J. was smiling, a strange gleam in her turquoise eyes, "If you're going to start something, Randy. You better finish it."

He chuckled and kissed her again. his hand moving farther up her thigh. She pulled him down on top of he, wrapping her leg around his waist as he pulled her to him.

"Where did this sudden aggression come from?" he breathed, his smirk in place.

"I told you, you start something, you better finish it. You tempt me, you feel my wrath," she smiled up at him.

"I'm scared now," Randy muttered, brushing his lips over the soft skin of her neck.

"You should be," she smiled, letting out a small gasp when he nipped her.

The two could not go further than that, though, for there was a sudden knock on the door and they jumped apart just as it opened. John and Jessie beamed at them as they walked in and Randy frowned.

"Glad to see you two getting along, the shows starting soon, Rand, these two have to get their seats," John motioned to A.J. and Jessie.

"Okay, c'mon Jess, let's go!" A.J. smiled and she took her sister's hand and moved to the door. "See you guys in a bit!" she waved and disappeared around the corner.

Randy sighed and slumped onto the bench in the room, his blue eyes glazed as he replayed what had just happened with A.J. in his mind. She had pushed him almost to the brink and he was somehow perplexed by her sudden desire. He then remembered John was in the room and looked up to find him watching him.

"You better, get ready, man. Brooke and Hulk are already making their way to the ring," John warned him before leaving himself.

"Right," he muttered distractedly and turned away to change into jeans and a black t-shirt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOO

A.J. sat eagerly at ringside with an ecstatic Jessie bouncing by her side. The two had went back out to the parking lot to get Jessie's replica championship belt before getting their tickets checked and returning to ringside. She was excited to see Randy, who she'd out was starting the show, but she was not very thrilled about him openly flirting with Brooke Hogan.

"A.J. It's Hulk!" Jessie squealed beside her as the show started and a familiar song erupted around them.

Indeed it was Hulk Hogan who emerged from the curtain, along with his daughter, who looked, to A.J., like a whore in her skimpy black dress and fake hair extensions.

"I can't see what any guy would see in her except the fact that she's famous," A.J. grumbled as she waved at the screaming fans around her.

Jessie tugged at the button up she was still wearing and she looked down to see that Jessie was almost crying with excitement. She rolled her eyes as hulk began to rev up the crowd even more and leaned against the black barrier. She was relieved when Randy interrupted the two and strode out onto the ramp clutching a single longs-stem red rose.

"Oh he did not," A.J. growled, noting the rose and looking down at the one he'd given her before the show. "That bastard!"

"Come on A.J. it's just a storyline!" Jessie said as A.J. glared at Randy, who had just climbed into the ring and kissed Brooke's hand.

"I don't care what it is, he gave her the same red rose! I thought he was just doing that for me," A.J. looked stunned and hurt and she slumped into her seat.

As the broadcast went to commercial and they watched Hulk help Brooke from the ring. Randy doubled back and leaned on the barrier in front of a still upset A.J. He noticed the hurt in her eyes and he took her hand, which was resting on the barrier between them.

"hey, what's wrong?" he muttered and she drew her hand away.

"Glad to see I'm not the only girl who gets the roses. And I thought you were being unique," she growled and Randy sighed.

"I was being unique until one of the writers shoved one on me before I came out," he snapped and A.J. softened.

"So, you don't do that with every girl?" she asked innocently and Randy could not help but smile.

"No, I don't. I guess the writer saw me give you on earlier and he must've thought it was a good idea. If it makes you feel better, that rose was fake," he added and A.J/'s mood brightened considerable.

"Sorry I jumped to conclusions," she muttered and Randy nodded, seeing the lights coming back on.

He pecked the back of her hand quickly as they came on and waved, "I'll see you at the end, alright? I gotta go!"

A.J. nodded and waved as he hurried off. She was much happier for the rest of the show, enthusiastically cheering on John as he fought gallantly against Edge. By the time the show was over she was in good spirits as she waited for John to leave the ring. He made his way around the other side to greet the fans before stopping in front of A.J. and Jessie.

"You're the champ to me," Jessie muttered and he pulled her into a hug.

He then turned to A.J. and she hugged him quickly, not knowing what to say. When they separated he waved half heartedly and made his way to the back. Jessie wanted to go with him but A.J. held her fast and told her to wait for the rest of the crowd to leave.

Randy crept out behind the TitanTron as the stragglers left and A.J. climbed over the barrier. He smiled at her eagerness and kissed her before nodding at Jessie, who was looking for John.

"You want to swing by my hotel for a bit?" he asked quietly in A.J.'s ear.

"I can't leave Jessie, she'll feel left out," A.J. mumbled and Randy's face fell.

"I'll take her out to dinner, you two obviously need some time alone," John came up behind the two and pulled Jessie into his arms, resting her on his hip with ease.

"Thank you so much John," A.J. pecked him on the cheek in thanks and Randy took her hand. "I guess I'll just leave my rental in the lot?"

"Nah, we'll take it," Randy assured her and he pulled her away toward the back again.

"No scary movies, John!" A.J. called happily over her shoulder. "And she doesn't stay up after twelve!"

"Alright Mother!" John laughed, saluting as A.J. and Randy disappeared backstage. He turned to Jessie, who looked devious and smiled. "Let's say you and me go play some late night laser tag, huh?"

"Yes!" Jessie beamed, punching the air excitedly and John laughed, carrying the younger girl backstage as well to get his things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"A.J. come on, cheer up," Randy muttered Sunday morning, kissing her bare shoulder as she lay next to him.

"Stop it, Randy," she growled, keeping her back to him as she fought back more tears at the thought of having to leave again.

Randy sighed in frustration, only wanting his girlfriend to be happy. He ran his fingers over her bare back and smiled when her muscles tightened. She looked at him over her shoulder, her turquoise eyes blank.

"Not now, please," she pleaded.

"A.J. it's going to be fine. We'll find a way to make it work, I promise."

"You said that two days ago Randy, and I believed you. I still believe you, it just hurts having to say goodbye again," A.J. muttered and Randy wrapped his arm around her middle.

"Well I spoke to Vince yesterday before I met up with you," Randy started.

A.J.'s attention and curiosity suddenly spiked and she turned to face him. He smiled when she did this and kissed her gently.

"He said he cannot offer you a contract, since you haven't trained in OVW but he can offer a position as my designer," he finished.

"Designer? What's that?" A.J. asked flatly and Randy smiled.

"You design my t-shirts and merchandise. You'll travel around with me most of the time, just for the experience. He also mentioned being my personal assistant and take me to interviews and photo shoots and stuff."

"So basically I'll be your chauffer?" she asked heatedly.

"No, you'll be my PA and my girlfriend," he corrected, making A.J. smile.

"I'll consider it," she concluded, kissing him and sitting up. She climbed out of bed and started pulling on her clothes, which were strewn about the floor of the bedroom.

Randy watched her with longing as she hopped around, trying to pull on her jeans. She then moved into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Randy joined her, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"You actually carry a toothbrush with you?" he laughed, watching her as she leaned over the sink to spit the toothpaste out.

"Yes, I do, just in case I eat something gross and need to get the taste from my mouth," she nodded shortly, pulling her hair into a ponytail and stuffing the toothbrush back into her bag.

Randy wrapped his arms around her from behind and she sighed. He slowly kissed up and down her neck as A.J. watched him in the mirror. She inched her hand to his waist and yanked the towel off, making him jump as it fell to his ankles.

"I got you!" she laughed and bounded from the bathroom as Randy replaced the towel with a pair of black boxers with red lips on them. When A.J. saw them she had to fight a loud snort fo laughter. "Nice boxers, I'm guessing you got those on Valentine's Day?"

"Actually, my mom got them for me a while ago, thought they went with my TV personality," he shrugged.

A.J. laughed and ran her fingers over the silky material seductively, "I like them too."

Randy shook his head and A.J. returned to gathering her stuff together. She shoved her cell phone in her pocket and shouldered her purse. Randy took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched her, his eyes following her long silky ponytail as she finished gathering her stuff.

"Well, I guess that's all I had with me," she shrugged, doing a once over the make sure she had everything. She grabbed her sketchbook and rose from the night before and looked at Randy, who looked perplexed. "What's wrong?"

He started and shook his head, "Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking."

"Randy."

"I swear! Listen, Let me get changed and we can go get Jessie together, I think John spent the night in your room a few floors down, right?" he changed the subject.

A.J. gave him a piercing stare but shook her head nonetheless. She watched him pull on a pair of jeans, the black button up she had worn the previous night, and they left the room together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A.J. slipped her key card into the slot and her room door swung open. John was sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep while Jessie was curled up on her bed. A.J. smiled and placed her purse quietly on the table. The two moved quietly toward the closet and A.J. drew out both of their duffle bags and started packing the little clothing they'd brought. When she was done she moved into the bathroom and changed her outfit, she pulled on a pair of denim capris and a black tank top, over it a burgundy long sleeve flannel hoodie. She examined her outfit in the mirror, rolling up her sleeves and stepped out.

John was awake when she stepped out and Randy was sitting on him comically. He looked murderous and A.J. laughed.

"I'm guessing you just woke him up?" she smiled, noting John's grump features.

Randy smiled and nodded. A.J. pulled him off of John, who stretched and fell back to sleep. This time A.J. sat on his stomach and he yelled out.

"Get your bony ass off me!"

"I hope you two didn't stay out too late," A.J. smiled sweetly, putting all her weight on John so that he groaned.

"We stayed out later than we should have," he admitted. "But that was only because we were laser tagging!"

"You went laser tagging!" A.J. said incredulously.

John braced himself for an explosion and nodded.

"I'm so jealous! I haven't been laser tagging in ages! I hate you!" she smiled and jumped off the couch.

John sighed with relief and got up as well, figuring it was a lost cause to go back to sleep with those two around. Instead he made his way over to a still sleeping Jessie and knelt down next to her ear.

"Wakie wakie, little flakie!" he said goofily into her ear and she shot up, her blue eyes wide. She socked John in the nose in the process and he fell backwards, laughing and clutching his face.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Jessie grumbled, looking even more mutinous than John did when he woke up.

"Gotcha," he backed away from her, still massaging his nose.

A.J. and Randy were clutching each other laughing, both needing support they were laughing so hard. Jessie threw a pillow at her sister and she quieted instantly.

"What was that for, you little nuisance!" A.J. threw the pillow back at her.

"How come you had to wake me up! I'm tired!" Jessie pouted and A.J. snorted.

"Look at the clock and then we'll talk," she said flatly and Jessie glanced at the clock, it was almost two in the afternoon.

"Shoot! We better get moving!" Jessie shot up off the bed and unzipped her duffle bag. She pulled out her outfit for the day and ran quickly in to the bathroom. A.J, shook her head and flopped onto the couch next to Randy.

He draped his arm around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head, "You better get back to me on that offer, A.J. I want to know what you think as soon as possible."

"Let me talk to Jessie and Jason about it, and then I'll let you know, okay?" she muttered, looking up at him.

He nodded and kissed her again just as Jessie emerged from the bathroom, her curly hair up on pigtails and her blue eyes wide.

"Well, we better get going, are you two coming with or staying here?" A.J. asked as casually as she could, hoping she had masked the hurt in her voice and replaced it with cheer.

Randy wasn't convinced and he got to his feet as well, "Let's go, I'll come."

A.J. turned her turquoise gaze on John and he shrugged, "I can't I have an autograph signing in an hour. Sorry, Jess."

Jessie pouted and rushed into John's arms. She hugged him tightly muttering her goodbye and then grabbing her duffle bag and swinging it over her shoulder. A.J. watched her sister stomp from the room and shrugged.

"Time to go. By John," she hugged him as well and she and Randy left the room.

The three were silent on their way to the airport, A.J. kept her eyes on the road, fighting back a fresh wave of tears at having to say goodbye to Randy again. She knew her sister was in an equally bad state, she hated saying goodbye to John just as much. The silence was only broken when they were in the terminal waiting to go through security.

"A.J. I can't do this," Randy sighed, pulling her aside.

"Can't do what?" she asked quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't keep saying goodbye, stay here," he muttered, his blue eyes pleading.

A.J. felt her heart sink at the look he gave her and she kissed him, "I can't Randy, and you know that. You know I want nothing more than to stay with you, but I can't. I still have loose ends to tie up at home and—"

Randy cut her off with a kiss of such passion her knees gave out. He pulled her closer, tightening his hold on her waist and she pulled away, a single tear streaking her face.

"Randy I have to go home," she whispered and he nodded.

"Go."

"I'm sorry," she bit her bottom lip, which had started to tremble as she fought back tears.

"A.J. go," he insisted.

"I love you," she whispered before turning her back and rushing after her sister, who had just passed through security.

Randy stood there, her words still lingering in the air. He blinked, processing all that had just happened before a smile spread across his face and he left the terminal to return to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A.J. did not talk to Jessie or Jason about Randy's offer for more than a week. Every time she went to mention it she got nervous so she shrugged it off and fought back the looming question. She knew she should not have left Randy waiting so long, especially after her open confession before she left Dallas. She finally plucked up the courage to ask Jason two weeks later as they were leaving McFadden's.

"Hey, Jay, can I ask you something?" she muttered timidly, stopping her best friend as he went to find his car.

"Sure, what's bugging you?" he smiled down at her, his hazel eyes slightly unfocused from exhaustion.

"It—it's about, Randy," A.J. stuttered and Jason's face fell.

"Lemme guess, he ditched you for one of the Divas?" he asked glumly, seeing a hint of sadness in A.J.'s eyes.

She shook her head vigorously, "No, no, it's nothing like that, we're still together," she insisted and Jason looked disappointed. "No, I just wanted to ask you what I should do. You see, he offered me this great job and I want to get your take on it."

Jason sighed and leaned against the light post in the empty parking lot. A.J. could see his eyes darken in thought, his tall, thin frame slumping slightly against the pole. He refused to look at her though and she stared up at him, sweeping her ebony bangs from her eyes.

"What does this job include?" he asked after a long pause and A.J. let out the breath she did not even realize she was holding.

"Well, Randy said I'd be his merchandise designer and Personal Assistant," she shrugged, her turquoise eyes hopeful.

Jason nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he considered what to say next. A.J. felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach as she waited for his input, knowing it would not be happy.

"A.J. you know I support your decisions no matter what the circumstances, but this is just too much," Jason sighed and A.J.'s face fell, the hopeful light in her eyes quickly going out. "I'm sorry, but I don't trust him. You can't afford to be hurt like that again."

A.J. sighed and nodded, "I understand, but I want you to know, he's not what you think, Jay. He's so much different than you see on TV."

"Listen to me A.J.!" Jason cut her off. "You are like a little sister to me! I know how much you've been through in your life and I just want you protected. I don't know what it is about Randy, but I just don't trust him. I know you obviously have strong feelings for him, but you two have been moving pretty fast in such a short time. Just know that whatever you choose, I'm right behind you, even if it kills me."

A.J. closed her mouth and nodded, her eyes on the pavement, "Alright, Thanks Jay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jason sighed and pulled her into a hug. She patted him half-heartedly and the two parted ways. Jason watched her leave, his heart at war with his emotions, one telling him to trust Randy, since A.J. did, the other congratulating him on his decision. He watched his best friend climb into her Durango, her long wavy hair swinging over her shoulder. He smirked at how pretty she was now, as opposed to High School and shook his head, climbing into his car himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A.J. sat in her Durango, her mind reeling over Jason's opinion. She brushed her hair off of her shoulder and rested her forehead on the steering wheel. She knew Jason had a point but she loved Randy, there was no getting past that. She loved him and she wanted to be with him.

"I guess it's up to Jessie then," she sighed, sitting up and starting the car. "Yes, Jessie will support me more than Jay will, she knows Randy better."

A.J. nodded and pulled out of the parking lot, her mind set on her little sister.

Not known to A.J., Jessie was eagerly awaiting A.J.'s arrival back at the apartment. Randy had just called looking for her, saying he had one hell of a surprise. When he found out Jessie was the one on the phone he told her all about it and now she could not wait for her older sister to get home.

"Jessie, I'm back," A.J. yawned a few minutes later and Jessie jumped up from the couch where she was waiting.

"A.J.!" she squealed, hugging her sister.

A.J. looked stunned at this rare gesture and narrowed her eyes as her sister let her go. "Alright who are you and what have you done with Jessica?"

Jessie laughed and sat back down on the couch, "Nothing, A.J. But I have to tell you something!"

"So do I," A.J. sighed, sitting next to her sister.

Jessie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off at the shrill sound of her older sister's cell phone. She jumped at the sudden noise and reached in her pocket, pulling out the thin RAZR.

"Hello?" A.J. asked curiously, not bothering to check the ID.

"Hey babe, it's Randy," he said and A.J. beamed.

"I'm sorry I haven't called, please don't be angry at me, especially after what I said in Dallas I—" she started but Randy cut her off.

"Hey, it's okay, I know you needed some time to just think and talk stuff over with Jay and Jessie, it's okay. And what you said, blew me away, I have to admit," he chuckled.

A.J. smiled, biting her bottom lip nervously, "So, what's up?" she asked, her cheeks flushing pink at her lack of tactical conversation starting.

"The sky," Randy chuckled. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, Randy I hate surprises," A.J. groaned and he laughed.

"Don't worry you won't have to wait to see what it is," he baited, knowing A.J. was curious.

"Tell me!" she said eagerly and Randy chuckled again.

"Look out your window," he instructed and A.J. got to her feet and moved into her bedroom.

She moved slowly toward her bedroom window, the curtains drawn for the night. Jessie followed close behind her and watched eagerly as A.J. reached out for the curtain. A.J. hesitated, her hand hovering over the fabric but curiosity set in and she pulled it back and looked down on the parking lot. Her eyes scanned the dark expanse when she noticed someone leaning on the side of her Durango and waving.

"Oh my God!" she smiled and waved back. "Randy!"

"I'll be up in a second, okay?" he smiled and A.J. sunk to the floor next to her bed.

"You work in marvelous ways, Randy, I'm telling you," A.J. muttered and he laughed.

"I'm on my way inside right now, okay? I'll see you in a sec," he said again.

"Alright, bye," A.J. nodded and leaned her head back on the wall, pushing her bangs from her face.

Jessie was grinning broadly and the doorbell sounded in the main room. Since A.J. made no inclination of moving Jessie rushed to the door, her grin plastered in place. Randy pulled the younger girl into a hug and the two wandered into A.J.'s room to find her still sitting on the floor.

"Hi," he smiled and she looked up at him.

"Hi."

Randy smiled and pulled her off the floor and into his arms, "I couldn't wait any more, I had to see you," he muttered into her silky hair.

"Randy I still don't have an answer," she mumbled back and he looked down at her.

"It doesn't matter, take your time," he smiled.

"But you said--," she started and Randy hushed her with a longing kiss.

A.J. pushed Randy away and looked at the floor, not knowing why she did. He sat her down on her bed and took her hands in his.

"Listen, I understand what a huge decision this is, A.J. I'm willing to give you as much time as you need," he assured her, cupping his hand beneath her chin so she'd look at him.

"Why are you being so thoughtful now?" she asked quietly and Randy shrugged.

"Because," he leaned close to her ear, his breath warm on the side of her face, "I love you too."

A.J. turned a brilliant shade of red and turned away from him to hide it. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. She was trying with difficulty to ward off tears, knowing her sister was still listening closely to their conversation.

"Randy, I- I'm speechless," she laughed with embarrassment.

He shrugged and kissed her again, wanting nothing more than to taste her lips again. A.J. smiled when he kissed her and pulled him closer, sneaking her tongue in to try and scare away her sister, who was watching with wide eyes.

Jessie cleared her throat as the two slowly got more graphic, Randy snaking his hand under A.J.'s shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently as they drew apart.

"Sorry," Randy muttered, wiping his mouth and A.J. laughed.

"I think Jessie feels left out," she smiled and Jessie scoffed.

"Sorry if I don't openly grope people in front of my sister!" she snapped and the two laughed.

"Who knows what you wish you could do with John," A.J. joked and Jessie went scarlet.

"Shut up," she grumbled and left the room.

A.J. smiled devilishly and Randy chuckled. He watched as she leaned back into the pillows of her bed and he ran his hand gently over her stomach.

"I haven't told Jessie yet," A.J. muttered as Randy continued to run his finders over her stomach, slowly inching her shirt up.

"That's alright, we can tell her together and see what she thinks," he replied, his hand brushing over A.J. skin, making her shiver.

"How long are you here?" she asked, her voice thick.

"The rest of the week, we already tapes Raw and Vince gave me some time off," his hand slowly inched further up her shirt and A.J. grabbed his arm as it inched sloser to her breasts.

Randy smiled and she sat up, her turquoise gaze locking with his. Randy moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her to him, gently pressing his lips to hers. AJ. Sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, but she did not deepen his kiss and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked huskily.

"Randy, we can't…Jessie." A.J. muttered.

"Oh yeah, what about Lizzie? Can't she sleep over her place tonight?" he asked.

As if on cue Jessie bounded into the room, the cordless phone in her hand, "A.J. can I sleep over Lizzie's?"

"I guess, get your stuff. It's kind of late though," A.J. nodded, looking bewildered.

"Thanks," Jessie smiled, raising the phone to her ear and leaving the room again.

Randy looked down at A.J., brushing a strand of hair from her face. He ran his thumb over her soft lips and she smiled. He brushed his lips over hers as they listened to Jessie bang around in her room.

"I'm leaving!" she called a few minutes later and they heard the door shut.

Randy smiled and kissed A.J. with everything he had and she took him with equal longing. When they broke apart Randy was beaming.

"Now, where were we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A.J. sat in her apartment, her turquoise eyes glazed as she stared at the TV screen. Her attention was not on the words and sounds flowing from the speakers, but on the thing she was about to tell her sister when she returned from Liz's. Randy had gone out to pick up dinner from McFadden's and A.J. was left alone with her thoughts.

"A.J. are you all right?" Jessie's voice broke her from her world a half hour later.

A.J. started and turned, seeing the concerned look in her sister's eyes, "Yes, I'm fine. Here, sit down."

Jessie looked cautiously at her sister and sat down next to her, pushing a curl from her face. A.J. took her sister's hands in hers, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I wanted to wait for Randy to ask you, but it's been bugging me for the longest time. I really need your opinion, Jess," she started.

"Why? What's wrong?" the younger girl demanded and A.J. squeezed her hands.

"Randy offered me a job and I wanted to know if you would support my decision of I took it."

Jessie nodded, "What kind of a job?"

"Well, he said I'd be his personal assistant and merchandise designer," A.J. shrugged, her turquoise eyes searching her sister's blue.

Jessie sat silently for a moment, her eyes darting around the room. A.J. held her breath and watched her sister, the anticipation mounting.

"Well?" A.J. asked cautiously.

At first Jessie bowed her head, making her sister scared, but a smile broke across her face, "You should take it!" she squealed happily, "You want to be with Randy and I want to be friends with John, take it!"

A.J. sighed with relief and pulled her sister into a tight hug, "Thank you so much."

Jessie grinned and hopped off the couch excitedly, "I gotta go tell Liz! She'll be so excited!"

The older sister laughed as Jessie disappeared into her bedroom. She fell back into the cushions of the couch and smiled. The front door swung open at that moment and Randy waltzed into the room. In one hand, he carried a large brown bag, in the other a six-pack of Canada Dry Ginger Ale.

"I'm back!" he called comically, placing the food on the coffee table in front of A.J. and taking a seat next to her. "What's wrong, you look happy?"

A.J. laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, her ebony bangs shielding her eyes, "Jessie said I should take the job you offered, she said it was perfect."

"So you spoke to her already?"

"Yes."

"And?"

A.J. grinned and looked up at him, "You have a new Personal Assistant, Mr. Orton."

Randy chuckled, cupping his hand gently beneath her chin. A.J. closed the space between them, kissing him gently. When they broke apart Randy leaned forward, grabbing two cans of ginger ale. He cracked them open and handed one to A.J.

"To a new job, a new future," he smiled.

"To the start of a great relationship," A.J. muttered and they clinked cans and took a sip.

Jessie suddenly rushed into the room, the phone clutched in her hand. A.J. looked up from her soda and narrowed her eyes at the look on her face.

"Hey, Jess, what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, do we have to move?"

Randy laughed and pulled Jessie onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. A.J. laughed when he did this, for Jessie went scarlet and stiffened.

"If you don't want to move, you don't have to. A.J. will be traveling with me, though, and I would love to have you two move in with me. I like the company when you're around."

It was now A.J.'s turn to blush. Randy winked at her and turned his attention back to her little sister for a reaction.

"Will we see John more?" she asked sweetly.

"Most likely, I'm not sure though, he lives in Florida."

Jessie considered, scrunching her nose. A.J. watched her little sister closely, searching her eyes for a hint of a joke.

"Okay! I'm game, when are we moving?" she beamed and the three laughed.

A.J. shook her head at her younger sister and Randy glanced at her, noting the sadness hiding behind her eyes. He waited for Jessie to go back into her room before bringing up the subject again.

"A.J. something's bugging you," he muttered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and cuddling her to him.

She let out a long, tired sigh and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, "I just don't want to leave Jay, he's my best friend."

"I know, hun, I understand. But everyone has to make sacrifices," he muttered, kissing the top of her head.

"You have no idea how much I've sacrificed already, don't talk to me about sacrifices!" A.J. glared at him.

Randy recoiled slightly, "I'm sorry. I said the wrong thing! I just meant we'll figure out a way to keep in touch with him. There's always a way around these obstacles, easy or hard."

A.J. nodded and the two fell silent, Randy absently stroking her long silky hair as he watched TV. A.J. soon fell asleep, her head tucked comfortably in the crook of his neck, her legs pulled underneath her. Randy smiled when he realized this and lifted her off the couch, gently carrying her into her room and placing her on her bed.

"I love you, A.J." he muttered softly, drawing the covers over her and kissing her forehead.

"Love you too," she whispered, a smile gracing her lips.

Randy smiled and climbed onto the bed next to her, wrapping her in his arms protectively. A.J. cuddled up to him, pressing her back into his chest. The two fell asleep together moments later, not realizing Jessie was still awake in the other room.

The younger girl peeked into the room and smiled at the sight. She drew out A.J.'s cell phone and snapped a silent picture, giggling evilly to herself as she moved back into the living room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning A.J. was the first to wake. She sat up and stretched, not realizing Randy was asleep beside her. He let out a long sigh in his sleep and she jumped.

"Definitely gotta work on that," she laughed quietly, climbing out of bed and shuffling into the bathroom.

She quickly brushed her hair and teeth, not bothering to put on make up. She pulled on a pair of navy sweat pants and a tight white t-shirt. When that was done she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, for she did not feel up to wearing it down, and shuffled into the living room to find some breakfast.

"G'morning!" Jessie's voice greeted A.J.'s ears and she jumped again.

"Don't do that!" she laughed.

"You better be quiet, Randy's still sleeping," Jessie hissed, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

A.J. shook her head and proceeded to make coffee, hopping up onto the counter next to the pot and breathing in the aroma. Jessie returned to watching the morning cartoons, a smile still plastered on her face.

Randy woke up a few minutes later, his eyes bleary from sleep. A.J. thrust a coffee mug into his hands and started making breakfast, not noticing Jessie, who had started to fiddle with her cell phone on the couch.

"How do you want your eggs?" A.J. called from the kitchen, her back to the two in the living room.

"Scrambled!" Jessie yelled.

"Over Easy!" Randy muttered his voice still low with sleep.

A.J. nodded and started cooking; humming a song she'd heard on the radio the night before. Randy watched her with amusement and Jessie took a seat next to him at the dining table. She flicked open A.J.'s phone with a smirk and waved it in front of his face.

"You did not!" he smiled, taking it and staring at the background picture.

Jessie nodded and broke into peals of laughter at Randy's mortified face. A.J. turned away from her cooking and leaned down to look over Randy's shoulder. Her jaw dropped at the picture and she snatched the phone from Randy's grip. Jessie instantly tried to take it from her sister, hoping she wouldn't delete it.

"Jessie I hate you!" she laughed, jumping out of her sister's reach.

Randy scooped A.J. into his arms so Jessie could definitely not reach her sister and she proceeded to delete the image. A sudden, foul smell filled the room and A.J. scrunched up her nose. Randy laughed at her face and Jessie squealed.

"A.J. burned the eggs!" she teased in a sin song voice. "A.J. can't cook."

Randy chuckled and placed the older Harris back on her feet. She stuck her tongue out at Jessie and proceeded to clean up the eggs, remaking them so they were edible before locking herself in her room.

Randy slowly approached the door, not knowing what to expect and tapped on it cautiously. He heard A.J. sniff and quickly became worried.

"A.J. what's wrong? Are you all right?" he muttered quietly into the door crack.

There was silence and Randy leaned against the door. He placed a hand gently on the knob and turned to find it was indeed locked.

"A.J. come on, open up," he mumbled into the crack.

Still, more silence. He heard her snuff again and a muffled sigh and he pressed his ear to the crack to try hear anything at all. He could hear Jessie giggling at a cartoon in the other room.

"I know, Jay, I'm really sorry," he heard her say, followed by another sniff. He figured she was crying.

Randy narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was talking about and continued to listen.

"It's just, I want to be with him and this job is amazing. I couldn't have a better chance. I'm really sorry that I have to put in my two weeks, but I want to start this job as soon as possible. I have to sell the apartment as well," she continued.

Randy smiled and moved away from the door, A.J. was talking to jay about quitting her job and moving. He nodded happily, quietly punching the air in giddy excitement.

"I finally have a PA who I can trust and love all at the same time. Life is good."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"There's nothing to do here," Jessie whined, throwing the remote control to Randy's TV across the room.

A.J. shook her head and kept quiet returning her gaze to the blank TV screen. Randy was outside trimming the hedges around the backyard and the two girls had nothing to do to occupy their time before the next Raw broadcast.

A month had passed since A.J. had taken the Personal Assistant job Randy had offered her and the two had moved in with him. A.J. had sold her studio apartment in Philadelphia and quit her job at McFadden's. She now worked almost full time on her sketches for Randy's merchandise and already created four new t-shirt layouts for his collection.

"Alright ladies, time to start moving!" Randy called from the back door.

A.J. jumped off the couch, sliding into the kitchen to find Randy leaning against the back door, his bare chest glistening with sweat from being in the sun so long. She smiled and Jessie slid into the room behind her older sister, groaning at the mention of something to do.

"If its work related I'm out," she grumbled, crossing her arms moodily over her chest.

"Oh come on, Jess, it's just a little bit of raking," Randy pouted, making the younger girl laugh.

"Alright, fine," she grumbled, slipping on her clogs and running out into the back yard.

A.J. shook her head and followed Randy onto the deck. She pulled off her t-shirt to reveal a burgundy bikini top. Randy whistled when she did so and she stuck her tongue out at him, throwing her t-shirt over his face.

"I love you too, A.J.," he laughed, whipping her with the shirt before throwing it aside. She stuck her tongue out at him again and grabbed a pair of gardening gloves while Jessie waited.

"You rake, I'll hold the bag," the younger Harris instructed, holding the rake out to her sister.

"Fine," A.J. frowned, grabbing the rake and starting a pile. Randy returned to trimming the hedges, a smile plastered on his face at A.J.'s mood.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Two hours later the three were all laid out by the pool, the hedges perfectly aligned and the lawn clean a any branches or leaves. A.J. was passed out in one of the beach chairs, her sketch book half open to one of her new sketches for a new Orton t-shirt. Jessie was reading her summer reading book for her new school. Coincidentally it was one of A.J.'s favorite books: Treasure Island by Robert Stevenson. Randy, however, was lolling around at the edge of the pool, kicking water to try and wake A.J. up. The sound of the doorbell startled all three of them out of their bored stupor and A.J. shot up form her chair.

"What did I miss?" she asked frantically, grabbing her sketch book.

"Nothing, relax," Randy soothed, "It was just the doorbell."

A.J. sighed, leaning back into her chair and swiping her bangs from her face. Randy trudged into the house to answer the door and Jessie closed her book.

"Wonder who it--," she started, only to be cut off with the loud greeting from the door.

"Rainbow Bright! How's it goin'?"

A.J. rolled her eyes as Jeff Hardy and Randy trooped out into the sun drenched back yard. Both girls ignored them as they talked but Jeff instantly turned his attention to A.J.

"So this is the PA you've been bragging to me about, huh?" he smiled, studying A.J. from her long wavy hair down to her burgundy bikini top and over her bare legs, the denim miniskirt she was wearing stopping at mid thigh.

"Do I pass the test?" A.J. asked flatly, studying his blonde and purple hair.

He laughed and nodded, "Yes you do, I'm Jeff."

"I know."

"And you are?" he chuckled, holding out a hand.

"A.J. Harris, and that's my sister Jessica," she took his hand and indicated her curious sister.

"Pleasure to finally meet you both," Jeff smiled and he turned to Randy. "John should be here any minute. Matt and Ashley are on their way too."

A.J. narrowed her turquoise eyes and frowned, "Why is everybody coming over here?"

"We're having a video game marathon before we have to hit the road. It gets rid of the traveling jitters , especially before a Pay-Per- View or an important Raw event."

"But, Jeff, you're not on Raw," Jessie pointed out.

"Nah, but I will be," he winked, pulling his hair from his face ant tying it back in a ponytail.

A.J. rolled her eyes and returned to sketching the design for Randy's t-shirt. The two men returned to the house only to be greeted by the doorbell ringing three more times. Jessie rushed into the house after a while, John had arrived with pizza, beer and soda and she was overjoyed to see him again.

"A.J. why don't you come in!" Randy called as the sun began to set for the night.

A.J. was half asleep watching the sunset, her eyes half closed as she took in the vibrant blues and purples in the sky. Randy jogged across the yard when she didn't respond and knelt down beside her, his breath warm on the side of her face.

"Hey, why don't you come in, it's getting dark."

"I wish I could just take those colors form the sky and turn them into paints," she muttered, her eyes on the sky. She pointed tone of the blues in the sky. "Just catch it in a bottle and keep it forever."

"Come on, hun, let's go inside," Randy smiled, lifting A.J. into his arms and carrying her into the house.

The two were greeted with loud laughing and yelling as Matt, Jeff and John, Madden '07 on the screen. Ashley was braiding Jessie's hair in the corner while Jessie finished reading her summer reading book. Randy placed A.J. on the love seat by the window where Ashley was sitting with Jess. She sat up and stretched, dropping her sketchbook on the sill.

"You look exhausted, A.J..," Ashley muttered.

"I'm fine, don't worry. You psyched for Summer Slam or what? Isn't Matt fighting?" A.J. changed the subject, popping open a Pepsi.

"Nah, him and Greg Helms are starting their feud after Summer Slam, they're fighting at No Mercy in October," Ashley shook her head.

"Long way to go, you'll be in school by then Jess, we might not be able to go," A.J. pointed out.

"Yeah we will, I'll make sure of it. And if I don't go, you will and I'll order it on Pay-Per- View," Jessie corrected.

A.J. rolled her eyes at her little sister and fell back into the pillows of the chair. Her mind strayed to Jason back in Philly and what he was probably doing at that exact moment. A hint of guilt hit the pit of her stomach at the thought of not being at McFadden's with him anymore and how hard it was on him to find a new bartender.

"I'll call him in the morning," she mumbled.

"What?" Ashley asked, thinking she was talking to her.

"Oh, nothing, I was thinking out loud…sorry."

"No big," she shrugged and she patted Jessie's shoulders letting her know she could get up.

Jeff then got to his feet after he'd won his third straight game over John and looked around at the group. A.J. sighed and waited for him to speak, hoping it had nothing to do with the game he'd just won.

"Everybody listen up, I have some fun news," he smiled.

"What now?" John frowned, looking grumpy at his loss.

"My new girlfriend will be coming to visit. She's coming to Summer Slam with us to watch Randy lose to an old geezer," at this Randy booed and chucked a pillow at him, "Her name is Laura and she's beautiful and you should all be nice to her when she comes."

"I bet she looks like a cow," Matt muttered to Randy and he snorted loudly, choking on his beer.

"No, she's gorgeous, you'll be jealous, Matt," Jeff stuck his tongue out at him. "She's got long auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes, she's perfect!"

"Right," Randy shook his head.

"Just wait till she gets here, you'll see," he pouted and sat down.

A.J. scowled at Randy and joined Jeff on the couch, "I believe you, Jeff. I can't wait to meet her, she must be really cool."

"Thank you, A.J. At least you know how to be serious, unlike these dingbats," he nodded toward Randy, John and Matt who had started another game of Madden.

John was the Pats as usual and Randy was the Rams, Jeff kept throwing stuff at the both of them, ruining their plays to piss them off. The four men finally got fed up and they ended up wrestling in the middle of the room, almost knocking the coffee table over. They only stopped when John realized Jessie and A.J. had fallen asleep, Ashley laying on the floor with her eyes half closed.

"Alright time for bed!" Matt announced, pulling his girlfriend into his arms.

John picked up a sleeping Jessie, Randy grabbed A.J., and they all trooped upstairs for the night.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**Here you all go, one more chapter in the life of A.J. Harris lol. A.J. is now going to start interacting more with the Superstars outside the ring. I want to keep this outside the ring as much as possible. **

**Jessica, if you haven't guessed, Laura will be you. Jeff is practically infatuated with you. He'll be obsessing about you until you arrive, which should probably be next chapter. I think writing you in this one will be much easier than Lost at Sea, but I like both…**

**Anyway, Hope you all like the chappie. Don't forget to review!**

**Sadie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A.J. sat patiently in the hotel room she shared with her sister. Her eyes were diverted out the window as she gazed distractedly out over the open pool below. She was patiently waiting for Jeff, Randy and Jessica to return with Jeff's girlfriend, whom A.J. was anxious to meet. She was startled from her stupor at the sound of the door banging open and she jumped, quickly shifting her gaze toward the door.

"Everybody calm down, Laura is in the building!" Jeff announced, stepping away from the door and holding his hand out to a woman standing in the doorway.

She had long auburn hair, her bangs in her eyes. She wore black and red glasses, somewhat hiding her blue eyes. She wore a black tank top paired with crimson sweatpants. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark clothing, making A.J. study her short thin frame even more.

"Hi, I'm Laura, you must be A.J.," she smiled, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room.

"That's me," A.J. smiled politely, shaking the woman's hand.

"I've heard so much about you, Jeff tells me that Randy gushes about you so much. I can't wait to get to know you," she beamed.

A.J. laughed and shoved her hands in her pockets. She turned to study Jessie as she flicked on the TV, taking a seat where A.J. had been sitting. She could feel eyes on her and turned back to Laura who was studying her eyes closely.

"What color are your eyes? They're so pretty," she whispered. "That probably sounded so weird," she laughed.

"No, no it's fine," A.J. laughed with her, letting Randy pull her down onto his lap. "I assume they're turquoise, but I've also gotten aqua and blue-green. I'm the only one in my family with my color eyes. It's kind of weird."

Laura nodded and sat down next to Jessica on the couch. Jeff bounded back out of the room and reappeared dragging a huge suitcase and carry on bag. He placed them next to the kitchen table before sitting on the arm of the couch next to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Laurie will be staying with you two until we leave for our next show," Jeff smiled sweetly at A.J.

"Cool!" Jessie squealed excitedly, she had taken an immediate liking to the newcomer.

"That's fine with me, we can talk more," A.J. nodded in agreement to her sister. "Come with me, we can start unpacking."

Laura nodded and got her feet. A.J. followed suit, jumping up off of Randy's lap and helping Laura carry her bags into Jessie's room. Laura silently began unpacking her bag, piling her clothes into the dresser beside the twin bed. Jessie's half of the room was already a mess.

"You might not want to completely unpack," A.J. advised, flopping onto her sister's bed.

"How come?" Laura asked curiously, turning to a lounging A.J.

"We move around a lot. It's much easier to just leave your stuff in suitcase, you can pack faster too," A.J. shrugged, running her fingers through her hair lazily.

Laura nodded and stopped piling her stuff into the dresser. Instead she took a seat on her bed, crossing her legs in front of her. She studied A.J. for a moment before opening her mouth.

"So, how did you and Randy meet?" she asked, flicking her bangs away from her face and adjusting her glasses.

"It's a long story," A.J. sighed, sitting up as well. She looked down at the ugly quilt the hotel had provided and began picking the fuzzies off it absently, her ebony bangs falling over her face.

"We've got time," Laura pressed, wanting to learn about the woman before her.

A.J. sighed and looked up at her, "Well, I bought two ringside seats for Jessie to the July 3rd Supershow in Philadelphia. Jessie was being obnoxious when the wrestlers came out and Randy just happened to notice me sitting next to her. After the show we waited for the wrestlers to leave outside the arena and Randy found me. We then met later at my old job. I worked as a bartender at McFadden's and I was taking the place of my coworker, Katie. We basically hit it off from there," A J. explained quickly, ending with a shrug.

"Wow," Laura muttered. "Jeff and I met at one of his autograph signings and he wouldn't let me leave until I gave him my number. It was actually pretty funny. My friend Bobby was laughing at me for an hour after I told her. But then she met him and she was jealous. She actually tried to get Ashley and Matt to break up so she could date Matt, but you know how close those two are."

A.J. laughed and nodded, "Thick as thieves."

The two woman laughed but where interrupted at a knock on the open door. They both looked up to see Jeff grinning at them. Laura shook her head and he bounded in, flopping on the bed and resting his had in her lap.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to," he muttered, fiddling with Laura's hand, studying her black painted fingernails.

"I didn't go that far," she laughed.

A.J. rolled her eyes and glanced at the door, hoping Randy would come rescue her. Thankfully he did, swooping into the room and scooping A.J. into his arms before flopping back onto the bed with A.J. in a tight embrace.

"I figured you didn't' want to be alone with Jeff and Laura, he's so obsessed with her its disgusting," Randy muttered into A.J.'s hair, making her snort.

"Where's Jessie?"

"In the other room, why?" Randy replied, kissing the tip of A.J.'s nose playfully.

"I bet she's feeling left out again," she smiled, turning to look out the door to see Jeff and Laura kissing opposite them.

Sure enough, Jessie decided to poke her head around the doorframe just as Jeff leaned in to kiss Laura. She made a face and ran over to A. J. and Randy, jumping on them.

"Get off my bed!!!" she ordered, stepping on her older sister as she jumped up and down on the mattress.

"Fine, just stop jumping," A.J. whined, rolling off the side of the bed.

"Why don't you just call John," Randy frowned, helping A.J. to her feet and moving to the door.

Jeff had also fallen off the bed at Jessie's commotion and Laura was rolling on the bed clutching her stomach with laughter. Jeff reappeared at the side of the bed and smiled sheepishly, jumping to his feet and leaving the room.

"I didn't want to bother him, I don't know what he's doing right now," Jessie whined, pouting her lip to try to gain some sympathy.

"He's probably whacking off in the shower," A.J. heard Jeff mutter from the kitchen and had to leave the room she was laughing so hard.

Randy shook his head at his girlfriend and moved back into the bedroom as Laura stumbled out, leaving the younger girl and Randy alone to talk. Jeff took a seat on the couch, propping his feet up on the arm. Laura and A.J. slowly recovered from their raucous laughter and sat down on the floor.

"So, what do you do here? Do you work for WWE?" Laura asked curiously, her blue eyes on A.J. as she dug around under the couch for her sketchbook.

"I'm Randy's PA and Merch. Designer," A.J. replied, finally pulling her sketchbook out from under the couch and flipping it open to her latest drawing. It depicted Randy's silhouette with his initials underneath for the front and his tattoo design for the back.

"Can I look?" Laura asked, holding out a pale hand for the book.

A.J. shrugged and flipped it closed again, handing it to her. Jeff sat up to look over his girlfriend's shoulder, tangling his fingers in her hair as she paged through. A.J. slowly got to her feet and shuffled into the kitchen for a soda, popping it open and hopping onto the counter.

The group was silent for a long while, the only sound being Randy's muffled voice from Jessie's bedroom as he spoke with her. The silence was quickly broken, however, by the room door bursting open once again to reveal a beaming John.

"Have no fear Johnny boy is here!" he beamed around the room. His blue eyes fell on Laura, who had jumped almost a foot in the air, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm John Cena, nice to meet you," he beamed, vigorously shaking her hand.

"I'm Laura Anderson, nice to meet you too," she replied, yanking her hand from his grip.

John's attention quickly reverted to A.J. who had jumped off the counter to try to clean up some of the soda she had spilled down her front when he burst into the room. John wrapped his arms around her as she scrubbed at a big wet spot on her blue t-shirt squeezing her tightly.

"Hi A.J.," he muttered into her hair, his voice low to creep her out.

"Hello John," she sighed, her voice flat.

"What's wrong with you? Smile!" he pinched her cheeks, making her laugh.

A.J. spun around and swung at him, slapping him with the wet washcloth she was using. He let out a comical yelp and stuck his tongue out at her before bounding into Jessie's bedroom to surprise her. A.J. shook her head and returned to her mopping up of her shirt trying desperately to fight the smile twitching at her lips.

"What's got him in such a good mood?" Jeff muttered, wandering over to where A.J was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Maybe he whacked off to a good porno," she shrugged, making Jeff laugh.

"Actually, no," John pocked his head out from around Jessie's open doorway. "I just found out that my dad and my brothers are going to be at Summer Slam. We're going to get shit faced after the show! WOO!"

"John, watch your language, there are underage people in the room," A.J. scolded, placing her hands over Randy's ears and winking at Jessie.

"Very funny," he scowled and ducked out of A.J. hold, scooping her into a hug and kissing her quickly. "So, are he having a welcome party for Laura or what? Let's hit the bar!"

Everyone charged toward the door, but A.J. stopped an exited looking Jessie in her tracks, "I don't think so, Jess, you're staying here. John will be back early to take you laser tagging."

"Oh, come on, that's so lame," the younger girl pouted, slumping onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, kid but you're not old enough. Now stay here and keep out of trouble, I'll be back in a bit," A.J. waved, taking a waiting Randy's hand and left the room.

"I hate being twelve."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, here's another one! Jessica, I hope you like your character, I tried to make her look just like you. You and Jeff are so tight it's crazy. I'll have you two get more involved next chapter. **

**To everyone else, I hope you liked it. I should be updating either tomorrow or Thursday as well, I'm not sure. But until then please hit that little button down there and review!!!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Sadie **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Alright so, I'm going to go tape Five Questions, cuz Brawler won't hop off. Who wants to come with?" John asked that Monday before Raw.

The group was crowded into John's locker room, A.J. sprawled on the floor in front of the bench doodling in her sketchbook. Randy and Laura were sitting on the bench while Jessie bounded excitedly around them. Jeff was sitting by the bathroom door, his back against the wall as he tried to fix a braid in his hair.

"I'll go I'll go!" Jessie squealed eagerly, raising her hand and waving it in John's face.

He glanced at A.J., who normally would go with him to tape Five Questions, and raised his eyebrows. She considered for a second before shaking her head no and returning to her drawings.

"Aw, come on A.J. I want to go!" Jessie whined, pouting her lip for the full affect.

"No, Jessica, he talks about things you shouldn't be hearing. Not yet," A. J. sighed, slowly getting to her feet. "Laura, why don't you come with us? It's hilarious, you'll love it."

Laura looked up at A.J. and shrugged, '"Sure, why not, I'll see you guys later."

The three left the locker room to Jessie's protests, John snorting with laughter at the twelve year old. A.J. rolled her eyes and moved ahead of him to walk with Laura, who was cleaning her glasses on her black Metallica t-shirt.

"So, how are you faring so far? Do you like traveling with the circus?" A.J. asked with a smile.

Laura let out a giggle and nodded, "It's…different. I've never seen this side of Jeff before. He's so goofy around you guys, I love it. Back home he was always fawning over me or being serious about everything. Here it's so much more upbeat and fun, and I can't wait to meet Brawler!"

"Trust me, you don't," A.J. assured her and she opened the door where the camera was set up for the taping.

Brawler was already waiting impatiently for John, the rest of the crew messing around with the special effects computer as Brawler paced in front of it. The green screen was already ready and waiting when John walked in behind the two women.

"It's about time!" Brawler sighed, shaking his head and pulling up two more chairs behind camera for Laura and A.J.

"Fuck off, Brawler, I'll take my time," John mumbled, flipping him off and pulling his t-shirt over his head to change into his Hustle. Loyalty. Respect shirt.

A.J. whistled when he did this and he stuck his tongue out at her over his shoulder. Laura kept quiet, her cheeks a soft pink, making A. J. laugh. When John was finished changing one of the crewmen, a guy named Gary, moved behind the camera to start taping. Brawler handed John the questions he'd picked and the goofiness began.

"This is the fun part," A.J. whispered as John began his introduction to the segment.

"Hey! No talking!" John pointed at her, a silly grin on his face. "Sorry, I have two women in the room today, they just can't seem to stop talking, and I can't get a date with either one of them," he said into the camera.

Brawler snorted and John flipped him off and continued to talk to A.J.

"Wait, wait, can I get a get a date? Please? I'm desperate here," he chuckled, trying hard not to crack a smile.

"No," A.J. laughed.

"Turned down again," John laughed, looking sadly at the floor. He then looked hopefully at Laura, "How about you, you're hot, can I get a date? Just one?"

"No way!" Laura laughed, brushing her bangs away from her eyes; her cheeks were now red with embarrassment.

"Twice in not even two minutes!" he smiled. "I'm at an all-time low here ladies! I need some help!"

A.J. burst out laughing at this and turned to Laura to mutter in her ear, "He's still got Jessie, too bad he can't get anyone over twelve."

Laura snorted, distracting John, who was in the middle of a long rant about Michael Cole not liking boobies. He looked directly at her and frowned, his blue eyes filled with a mixture of emotions.

"What are you saying about me?"

"Nothing!" A.J. sang as Laura tried to turn her laughter into a hacking cough.

John glared at her and shrugged, returning to his rant about Cole, flailing the paper of Questions about as he did so. Brawler then had to get involved as John moved into his next question, shoving him out of the picture and looking into the screen.

"Cena, you little piece of—Brawler!—" he laughed before John shoved him away from in front of the camera and commenced with his question answering.

By the time the segment was over A.J. and Laura where so disoriented they could barely keep from laughing at everything John said. Laura was clutching her stomach and taking deep breaths to calm herself from laughing while A.J. was leaning on John's shoulder, still laughing.

"What are you two laughing at," Jeff looked up when the three walked into the room.

Both women pointed at John and broke into renewed peels of laughter, collapsing on the vacated bench. A.J. grabbed her sketchbook and flipped it open, her intentions on completing her new action figure design for Randy.

"Hey, where is Randy?" she asked, looking up at Jeff, who was trying to get Laura to tell him why they were laughing at John.

"Had a match, he'll be back in a sec," he shrugged and returned to flirting with Laura, kissing her every time she tried to talk.

"Jeff, stop," she muttered, placing her hand over his mouth as he went to kiss her again. "I'm going to talk to Jessie; she looks a little down in the dumps."

Jeff groaned and slumped onto the couch as Laura bounded away to find Jessie while John proceeded to change for his match later that night. A.J. let out a long sigh and grabbed her pencil, continuing to doodle on the action figure she'd started.

"A.J. I'll be back, I have to go see when I'm due in the ring," John muttered, moving toward the door.

"Okay, have fun," she replied distractedly.

John shook his head and left, leaving A.J. and Jeff alone in the room. Jeff sighed and started playing with his hair, unbraiding and rebraiding the same strand repeatedly. For a time A.J. just sat and watched him before an idea struck her suddenly, her eyes lit up with amusement and she jumped to her feet.

"Jeff, we should go surprise Randy in the ring!" she said excitedly.

"No, he'll kill you. You can't go on camera unless you sign too, and you're just his PA," he muttered.

A.J. pouted and slumped onto the floor at his feet, "Fine, but I need something to do while I sit here."

Jeff opened his mouth to reply when the locker room door burst open to reveal an irate looking Randy. His face was red with anger and he was clenching his jaw with irritation.

"What's wrong with you?" Jeff questioned curiously as he sat down next to him on the bench, keeping silent.

A.J. dropped her sketch book and frowned, resting her elbows on his knees, "Randy, what's wrong?" she asked softly, her turquoise eyes glittering in the light of the room, making Randy melt.

"Hogan might not be able to compete on Sunday," he grumbled.

"What?" both A.J. and Jeff exclaimed at the same time.

"He apparently 'hurt his knee,' and now he might not be able to compete at Summer Slam, that's a bunch of bullshit. He's going to get it on Sunday whether he competes or not," Randy growled.

A.J. nodded in understanding and proceeded to massage his thigh consolingly. John then pranced into the room like a giddy school girl, Jessie giggling on his back. Laura followed looking amused, but her smile faded at the look on Randy's face.

"What's up with you?"

"He's just grouchy, don't let him spoil your night," A.J. answered before Randy could open his mouth.

Laura nodded and moved over to Jeff, sitting between his legs on the bench. He muttered something in her ear, making her smile and the two left the room quietly as John began to tickle Jessie, making her squirm and fall off his back.

A.J. watched her two friends go and looked up at Randy, who also looked curious. He leaned down, tucking an ebony ringlet behind her ear and looked mischievously at the door.

"You wanna head back to the hotel? I don't have to be here anymore. We can chill alone for a couple minutes before they all come back," he muttered in her ear.

"Can't we just go to your locker room?" she asked, keeping her voice low so Jessie and John wouldn't over hear.

"Nah, there's no privacy here, they'll find us. But at the hotel we have my room. Just ell Jessie you don't feel well."

A.J. nodded and got to her feet. She took a moment to watch as John found her sister's weak spot under her arms and tickle her before clearing her throat loudly and interrupting.

"Jess, I'm not feeling too hot, I'm going to head back to the hotel. If I'm not in the room when you two get back don't worry, I shouldn't be long, okay?"

Jessie narrowed her eyes curiously and nodded, knowing something was up. A.J. thanked her sister and waved goodbye to John. She grabbed her sketchbook and pencil and left the room, closely followed by Randy, who had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"That was easier than I thought, now we have time to ourselves!" he laughed and scooped her into his arms as they left the building to find his rental.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Summer Slam rushed up on A.J. before she was prepared to take on the media rush. Everywhere she turned she had to schedule an interview because Randy was fighting 'The Hulkster." By Sunday she had scheduled Randy for a dozen photo shoots with Hulk Hogan and even more interviews after the results went out. Aside from that, Randy was also getting into a storyline on Raw with Carlito that she had to cover as well.

"A.J. you gotta stay awake tonight, this match can make or break my career," Randy woke her up with a kiss.

A.J. groaned and sat up, pushing her bangs away from her face. The two were in Randy's locker room, Jessie was hanging out with John and Jeff, and Laura was talking with Matt and Ashley at catering. A.J. had accidentally fallen asleep in the corner of the room, her sketchbook on the floor next to her.

"Go away," she grumbled, pushing his face away from her.

"A.J. come on, it's Sunday, you need to wake up," Randy pressed, shaking her.

She growled wrapped her arms around his neck so he could help her to her feet. Randy wrapped his arms around her middle as she ran her hands over his shoulders and back, tracing the muscles with gentle fingers.

"I know you've been busy, but could you at least stay awake for me?" he muttered, pressing his forehead to hers, their eyes locked.

"I'll try," she shrugged, "But I can't promise you anything."

Randy smirked and kissed her as she massaged his shoulders and arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, the fatigue setting in from her sleepless nights.

The two were snapped out of their moment when John bounded into the room with a giggling Jessie on his back. He was grinning from ear to ear, his blue eyes alight with mirth.

"A.J. why don't you come with us, my pops wants to meet you," he called as she broke away from Randy.

"Yeah, come on A.J. John's brothers are here too!" Jessie squealed. "They're so cool!"

A.J. shrugged, stretching one more time before glancing at Randy, who had started oiling up for his appearance before his match. She shook her head and followed John out of the room, Jessie bouncing on his back, her ringlets of brown hair bouncing on her back.

"John, can we be quick, I'm not feeling too hot," A.J. grumbled as they made their way to the front row of seats, John's dad, and brothers sitting ringside.

"You said that last week and then you just aid it to do bang Randy, what makes me want to believe you this time?" John shot over his shoulder, Jessie nodding in agreement to his statement.

"Have you looked at me lately?" she shot back, her temper flaring.

John stopped and turned, studying A.J.'s tired face. Her turquoise eyes, normally glittering and alive, were dull. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her altogether posture seemed to be lacking confidence.

"Sorry, I didn't notice before," he muttered apologetically. "Hopefully the you won't be as busy after the show."

"Right," A.J. rolled her eyes. "Can we just go meet your family now?"

John nodded and continued toward his father, who stood up at the sight of them. He smiled as Jessie hopped off his son's back and gave him a hug. John wrapped his arm around A.J.'s shoulders and brought her forward.

"Dad, this is A.J. Harris, Jessie's lovely older sister. She's also Randy's personal assistant and merchandise manager."

"Nice to meet you," John Sr. smiled, holding out his hand to A.J. "To be honest you two make a cute couple."

A.J. blushed, taking his hand politely, "Actually I'm with Randy."

"Oh! I'm sorry," John Sr. Laughed. "But in all honesty you two really do look good together."

"Alright Dad, that's enough," John interrupted, seeing the uncomfortable look on A.J.'s face. "A.J. meet my brothers, Dan and Matt. The others will be here later, they're running late."

A.J. smiled and shook the two men's hands politely. Jessie stood to the side admiring John, her blue eyes soft with adoration. A.J. noticed and shook her head at her younger sister.

"Keep dreaming Jessie, you're way to young," she muttered in her sister's ear.

"Shut up!" Jessie blushed, shoving A.J. playfully.

"Well, we better head back to the locker rooms, the show starts soon, I'll see you guys later," John waved, scooping Jessie into his arms and leading the two away, A.J. waving goodbye.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I can't believe you! You were so close to wining!" Laura ranted after Randy's loss to Hulk Hogan.

Randy rolled his eyes, his temper still flaring that he was forced to lose to the biggest legend in wrestling history. A.J. sat down on his lap, running her fingers through his hair to sooth his nerves.

"Laura stop it, his ego is obviously bruised," she muttered, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I'm sorry Randy, did I hurt your ego," Laura cooed in a mock baby voice.

"Hop off!" he shot at her, waving her off, even though A.J. knew he was really unhappy about his loss.

Laura snorted with laughter and made her way over to Jeff, who was leaning against the wall in the corner. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"I bet as soon as I come back he's going to go after the Intercontinental Championship. I got word from the writers that they already planned for me to win it since my arrival would sell tickets," Jeff muttered into Laura's auburn hair.

She looked up at him and smiled, "If you win it, there'll be one hell of celebration too," she winked.

Jeff raised his eyebrows curiously, "Can I get a preview?"

Laura laughed and shrugged, "Persuade me."

Jeff grinned evilly and began to nibble at her neck, making her let out a shriek of mirth.

"Alright you two, go get a room!" A.J. broke the two from their flirtatious behavior.

"Fine," Jeff pouted, taking his girlfriend's hand and leading her out of the room, his chin up high with haughtiness.

A.J. shook her head and returned to her comforting of Randy, who was glaring at the monitor they had brought in with such anger he could have burned holes in the screen. She rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing in the silence of the room. Her eyes began to droop, the fatigue she'd been fighting off catching up on her. Her relaxation was cut short, however, with the shrill ringing of her cell phone.

"Answer it," Randy muttered, sensing A.J wanted to ignore it.

"No," she grumbled moodily.

"Baby, answer it, it could be important.

She growled again and climbed off his lap, shuffling over to her bag and pulling the ringing devise out. She checked the caller ID to see that it was Jason, whom she hadn't heard from since she had moved in with Randy.

"Hello?"

"A.J? Is that you?" a woman's voice greeted A.J.'s ears.

"Yes, who is this?" she demanded, curiosity and anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"This is Bonnie, Jason's mother, we haven't spoken in a while," she replied a hint of emotion in her voice.

A.J. noticed and narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Bonnie, I didn't recognize your voice. What's wrong you sound upset."

"A.J., it's Jason, there was an accident at McFadden's, he's in the hospital."

"What!?" A.J. yelled, the phone slipping from her fingers. She scrambled to grab it and pressed it to her ear.

"Lately Jason has been overworked, he hasn't been getting an adequate amount of sleep and he's been suffering greatly. From what I was told he was on kitchen clean up duty and he blacked out, he hit his head and now he won't wake up. They say he's suffered some damage."

A.J. could not believe what she was hearing. An indescribable cold washed over her, making her fall to her knees. Bonnie was still talking, but she could not hear any sounds. All she knew was that her best friend needed her and she had to get to him soon.

"Thank you Bonnie, I'll talk to you soon," she half whispered and snapped the phone shut before she could reply.

Randy instantly rushed to A.J.'s side, concern etched in face. He wrapped her in his arms, feeling her shiver even in the warm room.

"What's wrong, A.J.?" he asked softly, kissing her cheek soothingly. "What happened?"

"Jason," she whispered. "Jason."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another one for you all. I hope you like it. A little twist in there for ya too. I know you all want to kill me, but hey, I needed to make it interesting. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Jessica, here's a little Jeff Laura moment for you, hope you like it. And there will be more of those two to come. **

**Now all of you please be nice and tell me what you think. Hit that little button and review!**

**Sadie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A.J. ran through the halls of Jefferson University hospital, her eyes searching eagerly for the right door to Jason's room. She skidded to a halt in front of the open door and peeked around the frame. Jason was laying still and pale on the bed, his eyes closed, his face relaxed. A large bruise had formed on the side of his face and his eye was blackened.

"Jason," A.J. whispered, moving slowly into the room.

"He's been like this for almost three days," a voice greeted A.J. from the corner.

A.J. spun around at the sound of the other voice and her eyes fell on Jason's mother, Bonnie. Her gray hair was drawn out of her face and she looked tired. The bags under her brown eyes made A.J. cringe.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry," she whispered, moving over to the woman and hugging her.

"Don't be silly, this isn't your fault," Bonnie assured her, patting A.J.'s back.

A.J. nodded and broke away from the older woman. She moved slowly to the side of the bed and kneeled down, taking Jason's hand in hers. The tears began to fall as she stared at her friend in his vulnerable state. A nurse walked in and gave A.J. a chair; she then checked Jason's heart rate and IV.

After a while of silence Bonnie left to get some sleep, telling the nurse that A.J. was Jason's half sister. When she was gone A.J. shut the door to be alone with her best friend, brushing the scattering of blonde hair out of his face.

"I told you to take a day of, Jay. You know I can sense when you're stressed. You should have listened," she sniffed, squeezing his hand.

A.J. felt his hand twitch and smiled. She leaned down and kissed his cheek to try and instill a reaction but nothing happened. Since she received a reaction from speaking A.J. sat back down and started telling him about her new life with Randy in St. Louis. She started reminiscing about how much fun she was having with Jeff and Laura and how happy Jessie was with John.

As she spoke she watched Jason's face, hoping to see at least a hint of emotion or recognition. She kept her hand in his, feeling it twitch when she asked him a question.

"I miss you, Jay, I'll see you tomorrow morning," she whispered, kissing his cheek again and leaving the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How is he?" Randy asked when A.J. returned to the hotel they were staying in for the time being.

A.J. shrugged, flopping onto the bed, "Still unconscious. He recognizes my voice though. His hand twitches when I talk to him."

Randy nodded, knowing she did not want to talk about her friend's condition. He instead climbed onto the bed next to her, running his hand gently over the t-shirt covering her stomach. A.J. closed her eyes at the relaxing feeling and inched closer to Randy, resting her head on his chest.

"Everything will turn out alright, hun," he whispered. "Jason will be fine."

"I hope so," A.J. muttered. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Randy nodded and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She cuddled to his chest for warmth and closed her eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

"Do you think Jason will be okay?" Jessie asked John quietly as he tucked her into her room in Randy's house.

She had stayed behind in St. Louis with John because she was uncomfortable seeing people in states other than she knew them to be. She knew just seeing Jason in the hospital would tear her to pieces, so John had elected to stay with her in St. Louis while Laura and Jeff returned to North Carolina.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," John nodded. "I sure he'll be fine."

Jessie nodded, smiling innocently, "Thanks John."

"No problem, kid, I'm here for you if you need anything," he smiled. "Now go to sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow for our flight."

Jessie nodded and pulled her blanket up over her shoulders, "Night John."

"Night kiddo, see you in the morning," he waved and moved to the door.

Jessie rolled over onto her side and curled up under the blanket. John smiled at the girl as her breathing slowed and became even. He quietly pulled the door closed and moved down the hall to the guest room where he was staying until Randy and A.J. returned.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The shrill ring of the hotel telephone snapped A.J. out of sleep the next morning. She shot up and grabbed for the receiver before Randy woke up besides her and pressed the cold plastic to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Miss Harris, I have someone trying to get in contact with you in the lobby. Her name is Bonnie Graff. Would you like to speak to her?" the receptionist asked quickly.

"Yes!" A.J. nodded vigorously, "Yes please!"

There was a noise indicating the phone changing hands and A.J. braced herself to hear Bonnie's voice.

"A.J. I need you to come to the hospital as soon as you can. Jason's awake and he wants to see you. They said he was just in a temporary coma from shock of the blow to his head. Come quickly!" she said excitedly.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes! This is great news!" A.J. beamed.

"Alright, I'll see you then!" Bonnie said and the two hung up.

"Who was that," Randy croaked beside A.J. as she hung up the phone.

She smiled and turned to him, kissing him happily, "Jason's awake, he wants to see me. Would you like to come to the hospital with me?"

Randy wrapped his arms around A.J. and kissed the top of her head. He considered for a second as A.J. ran her fingers over his arm, tracing his tattoo.

"I guess I can come with you," he shrugged.

A.J. beamed and kissed him again, hopping out of bed and rushing into the bathroom. She hopped in the shower and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black button up. Rand was already dressed by the time she hopped out of the bathroom trying to pull her socks on.

"Let's go," he laughed, pushing her onto the bed so she could put her shoes on the right way.

Once they were tied she grabbed her purse and ran out of the room, Randy not far behind. He followed her all the way to the parking garage, unlocking his rental car as they ran.

"Come on, were not too far!" A.J. beamed as she raced through the hallways of the hospital once again.

"I'm right behind you, A.J., relax," Randy laughed behind her as she came to a halt outside Jason's room.

She pushed the door open to see Bonnie holding Jason's hand. She beamed at the sight of his bright hazels eyes and rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she half laughed, half cried into his shoulder. "You had me worried sick!"

Jason chuckled, patting A.J.'s back as she clung to him, "You sound like my mom."

A.J. backed away and looked down at him, "You have no idea how worried I was, Jay. I almost died. And I told you that you needed a day off! I can't believe you ignored me."

"I needed the extra money and they needed me in to hire your replacement, A.J. I'm sorry," he sighed, looking down at his hand.

A.J. shook her head, trying to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks, "Did you hear anything I said to you last night when I was here?"

Jason smiled and nodded, "I heard every word. I'm glad your happy, A.J. And I'm glad Jessie is happy. Thanks for taking care of my little sister, Randy."

"Hey, it's no problem, man," Randy nodded, shaking hands with Jason.

"I am not your little sister. We're the same age," A.J. pouted her lip at him.

Jason laughed and pulled her into another hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes glazed as she held her best friend tightly. All she could feel was the warmth emanating off Jason as he held her. Warmth the she had not felt since she moved to St. Louis. Warmth she realized she had come to miss since she'd left Philadelphia.

"I think I should stay here," she muttered. "You need me here."

Both Randy and Jason froze and she straightened, letting Jason's arms fall to his sides. They both began to protest at once and A.J. knew she should not have spoken her decision with both of them in the room.

"A.J., you can't just stay here, Randy loves you. Go back to St. Louis with him," Jason insisted.

"I can't leave you here A.J. I need you," Randy pleaded.

"Randy, I know. I love you too, with all my heart, but I can't let this happen again. I feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't left Jay would be fine. I can't just leave him again," A.J. muttered, looking up at Randy, her turquoise eyes pleading.

"No, A.J. go back with Randy. You're happy with him. You have a successful job and a loving boyfriend, stay with him. I'll be fine, I promise," Jason insisted.

A.J. looked from one man to the other, her mind torn between what she wanted and what she knew they both needed. She felt her knees give out and she shrunk to the floor, her ebony bangs hiding her face.

"I want to go back with you Randy, but I Jay needs me right now. I—I don't know," she groaned.

"I need you too, A.J., I can't just leave you behind. I've been forced to do it before and I can't stand it. Please, come back to St. Louis with me," Randy pleaded, kneeling down next to her and cupping her chin with his hand. "I love you."

"A.J. I want you to be happy. Go with Randy," Jason muttered from his spot on the bed. "Go with him."

A.J. nodded and let Randy help her to her feet. She moved slowly over to Jason and hugged him tightly, running her fingers through his blonde hair. She sniffed and drew away, not wanting to let her best friend go.

"call me if you need anything, Jay. My phone is always on. And don't overwork yourself. I don't think I'll be able to bear another bout like that."

Jason laughed and nodded "I promise you I'll call and I'll watch my stress level. I promise I'll watch out for myself this time."

A.J. nodded, convinced that he was going to be okay. She waved over her shoulder nad bid goodbye to Bonnie before following Randy from the room in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"So, is he okay?" Jessie demanded as she chased after A.J. through the crowded airport in St. Louis, John not far behind listening to every word of the conversation.

"Yes, Jessie, Jason is fine, he says hello," she smiled down at her younger sister. "He's glad that you are happy here and he is proud of you."

Jessie beamed, finally catching up to her sister at the bay they were supposed to be waiting at. Randy and John caught up to the sisters soon after and they all stood silently, their eyes on the arriving flight list. John scowled as the flight he was looking at came up delayed but Randy tapped his shoulder and pointed at the right number.

"They'll be on time, John, relax," he muttered calmly, his blue eyes on A.J. as she held hands with her sister.

The four were waiting for Jeff and Laura to arrive in St. Louis. Laura had wanted to come back with Jeff because she loved traveling with her new friends so they had decided to return to Randy's hometown where Jeff would stay. Laura was planned to travel around with A.J. while Jessie stayed back at Randy's as well to attend school.

"Look, I think that's them!" Jessie squealed excitedly, pointing to a plane coasting toward the building just outside.

"We'll have to see Jess, I'm not sure," A.J. shrugged, squeezing her sister's hand as they watched the plane with anticipation.

John took a seat next to the three of them, Randy leaning on the pillar next to the arrival screens. A.J. stood on her tip toes as the crowd began to spill into the terminal. She looked around for Jeff's red hair and grinned when she saw the two walk into the room, a small crowd of fans around him.

"Jeff! Laura! Over here!" she waved eagerly, a bright smile on her face.

Jeff waved back, signing his last autograph, and made his way over to them, embracing A.J. happily. "I missed you, kid, Matt says hello too."

A.J. nodded and Jeff turned to Jessie, scooping her into his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You excited to stay with me this winter?" he asked, "I'll help you do your homework and book projects, maybe teach you a couple tricks to cheat…"

"I don't think so, Mr. Hardy," A.J. laughed. "Jessica will be an honest student who does her homework every night and gets good grades. Right Jess?"

Jessie nodded innocently, "Yes A.J."

"We'll change that," Jeff muttered, winking at A.J. and everyone laughed. "Well, lets get the hell outta here, I'm hungry."

The group laughed again and made their way to baggage claim so Jeff and Laura could get their things. Randy wrapped his arm around A.J.'s shoulders, guiding her through the crowded terminal, Jessie not far behind on John's back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So Jason's the guy who didn't want you to come stay with Randy, huh?" Laura muttered curiously.

The group was sitting around Randy's kitchen table, A.J. sipping a bottle of orange juice. Jessie was bouncing on John's lap like a five year old, playing slap Jack with a deck of cards. Randy sat at the head of the table, his feet propped up while Jeff tried to poke holes in the bottom of his shoes with a fork.

"Yeah, he was just concerned from my well being, we did take it a little fast though, but it turned out well. He just wanted to know that I was safe. I've been with a lot of boneheads in my time, just because I work at a bar, you know?" A.J. shrugged.

"I'm glad you came anyway, or else I wouldn't have met you. Are we going to Five Questions when we leave tomorrow?" she asked.

John snorted and slapped the pile of cards, when he lifted his had it was a queen of hearts instead of a jack. "Damnit! I mean, sorry, Jess my fault. A.J. insists on watching the stupid thing I don't see why not. I've got loads of shit to dish about Michael Cole, this next week will be a funny one."

"Then I guess we are going," A.J. nodded. "Jessie, I promise you one day you will be old enough to watch Five Questions and you'll laugh at all the dumb stuff John does. But he's still a little too obnoxious and inappropriate for your age."

Both Randy and Jeff snorted this time making A.J. glare at them. They tried to turn their laughter into hacking coughs but she had already caught on.

"What's so funny you two?" she demanded, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Nothing!" they choked.

"Randall Keith Orton, what is so funny!" she pushed, seeing Randy's eye twitch at the use of his full name.

"Will you stop that!" he groaned, "I hate it when people call me that. Even Adam does it now."

John rolled his eyes at the mention of Edge and threw a card at Randy, "I still don't get why you hang out with him, he's such a heel."

"So am I and you hang around me, smart ass," Randy shot. "I didn't volunteer to do the storyline with them, it just sort of fell into my lap."

"If you ask me, you really do make a good Shawn Michaels," Laura laughed, imitating Randy's crotch chop down the ramp. "You had him down pat."

"Shut up," he pushed her off her chair, kicking the fork Jeff was using out of his hand.

Jeff pouted as the fork slid across the floor and Randy rolled his eyes at him. Before Jeff could complain, however, John shouted in victory, holding up the deck of cards he'd won playing Slap Jack. A.J. and Laura burst out laughing at the three men and Jessie hopped off John's lap.

"Well, you might be able to beat me at cards, but I bet I can kill you at SmackDown vs. Raw!" she teased.

"You're on you little pipsqueak!" he laughed, chasing her from the room to go set up the Playsation 2 in the living room.

"He is such a little boy, if he didn't go out and get smashed every night he'd be the perfect ten year old stuck in a twenty-nine year old's body," A.J. muttered, shaking her head.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Jessie's first day of middle school was, ironically, on the same day as Monday Night Raw. Jeff decided to break out his camera before the group left for the airport, snapping more then three dozen pictures of just Jessie alone. She was shaking with nerves, her chestnut curls drawn away from her face in a curly ponytail. Laura fawned over her big blue eyes like she was a baby, making Jessie even more nervous.

"You look so cute in your little school uniform, I remember when I had to wear a pleated skirt to school," she cooed.

"Laura, calm down, she's not two," Jeff laughed, wrapping his arms around her middle and hugging her to him.

"Shut up, Jeff, she looks cute," she pouted.

Jeff laughed and kissed her before snapping yet another picture of A.J. fixing her sister's collar. Randy rolled his eyes at whole lot of them, not wanting to get involved in their little fawning session.

"Up, look at the time, we have to go guys, stop clinging to Jessie and get your stuff!" Randy finally broke up the queue a half hour later as they were still standing in the foyer complimenting how cute Jessie looked as she pulled on her jacket and backpack.

A.J. sighed and nodded, grabbing her suitcase and duffle bag. She was the first out to the car as the rest dawdled for longer time. Randy finally pushed the group out of the house, having Jeff hide Jessie in a closet so Laura would stop gushing and leave the house.

"I don't think it has ever taken this long just to get to the damn airport before," Randy mumbled as he pulled out of the driveway, Laura and John arguing over what radio station to listen to.

"Oh relax, it's Jessie's first day at a new school, we were just boosting her confidence for her," A.J. rolled her eyes. "You have no idea what it's like to raise a kid."

"I wonder why?" he snapped moodily.

A.J. sighed and shook her head, not wanting to argue with him. The rest of the car ride the two spent silent, listening to John and Laura move into arguing about who had the better finisher, John, Jeff, Randy or Shawn Michaels.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Another chapter for another day! I hope you all like. It's a bit short, but I had a lot of interruptions and I kept losing my train of thought. That's one of the only problems with writing at work lol. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sadie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Five Questions took around an hour to tape rather than the regular half. For starters John kept flicking bits of the question paper at A.J. and Laura as he talked, making the two women laugh as he went on long rants about things that were completely irrelevant to the questions.

"John, will you shut the fuck up and answer the damn question?" Brawler bellowed after John's third rant about baseball.

"Go fuck yourself!," John shot back, winking at A.J. with a boyish smile, "You know what, I bet you do that every night."

Laura snorted into the coffee she was drinking, earning herself a glare from Brawler. A.J. flipped him off with a goofy smile, leaving John cracking up in front of the camera. Brawler frowned at the three while the rest of the crew laughed and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Will you just finish the damn segment," he growled, making John laugh even more.

"What? Did wittle John Cena hurt the Big Brawler's feewings?" he cooed mockingly.

"Aw, I guess Brawler needs a hug, huh?" Laura laughed. "Where's Big Dick Johnson when we need him."

"That was good," John applauded, making a face at Brawler and returning his gaze to his questions. "Anyway, on with the question…Man I need a beer after this one.."

A.J. had to bite her tongue she was laughing so hard, Laura was clutching her stomach, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought to restrain her laughter. Luckily John decided to end the segment before it got too out of hand and the two women collapsed with laughter as Bawler stomped around the room moodily.

"We love you Brawler," A.J. waved as the three left the room. He flipped her off as she left and she blew him a kiss over her shoulder.

"Do you think he'll ever like you?" Laura chuckled as they made their way back to John's locker room.

"Nope," A.J. shook her head. "He hates me as much as he hates John. He knows I'll ream him out until I get my fair share of laughter."

Laura shook her head with a smile and the three entered John's locker room to find Randy sitting in the middle of the room eating a banana. A.J. rolled her eyes at him and sat down on his lap, taking a piece and popping it in her mouth.

"Hey!" he frowned, holding it above her head so she couldn't take another piece.

"I love you," she sang, hopping off his lap to find something to do, "Shit, I forgot, you have to be out of here early tomorrow, Rand. You have an interview for WWE magazine on Wednesday."

"I fucking hate those interviews, they never use them anyway," he sighed, throwing the peel into the wastebasket.

A.J. sighed and pulled out her sketchbook. She had been working on a sketch for a few days and she wanted to finish it so she could turn it into a painting. Randy peeked over her shoulder as she pulled out her pencils and nodded.

"Why do you keep drawing me?" he muttered quietly in her ear.

A.J. jumped and looked up at him, "Cuz I can't get you out of my head and you're easy to draw."

Randy beamed and kissed her, "Well, I shall see you three in a bit, I have a little segment with Edge."

"Don't stare at Amy's boobs too much, Rand!" Laura called as he left. He flipped her off as he disappeared behind the door, making A.J and John laugh.

"Does he really stare at her?" A.J. asked Laura quietly, as she sat down next to her.

"Nah, I was just joking around cuz Amy never wears full shirts. They're just strips of cloth really."

"Oh, good," A.J. sighed with relief and looked down at her sketch realizing it was close to done. She flipped to a clean page and started a new one, this time it was a cartoon.

"You should do a WWE cartoon," John muttered, coming up behind her and watching her sketch out Mr. McMahon as a cartoon.

"Will you two go away please!" A.J. sighed with annoyance. "I just want to draw in peace."

Laura made a face at the back of her head and occupied herself in front of the monitor. John, however, took a seat beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"So I hear your birthday is fast approaching," he smiled.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, what do want for it?"

A.J. sighed again and closed her eyes. She thought about what she wanted and narrowed the list down to a few things. "I want more time to paint."

"A.J. you know I can't give you that," John frowned. "What else do you want?"

"You to leave me alone!" she laughed, pushing him playfully.

John pouted and got to his feet. He plopped onto the arm of the chair Laura was sitting in watching Randy's match. He started to play with her hair, trying to annoy her.

"John, will you knock it off!?" she finally shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Sure," he shrugged and sat down in her vacated spot.

Laura let out a exasperated sigh and left the room, leaving John snickering as the door slammed. A.J. shook her head, giving up on trying to draw anything in the presence of John. She threw her sketchbook in her bag and turned her attention to the match at hand. Randy was getting his butt whipped by Triple H, who had just brought out his sledge hammer.

"Yes! Points!" she cheered happily as Hunter smacked Randy in the face with it.

John looked up at her curiously, "You mean to tell me, you are cheering at the fact that your boyfriend just got smacked in the face with 'The Grand Equalizer'. What is the world coming to?"

"John, shut up. I have Triple H on my roster and every time he uses a foreign object, I get points. Randy's on my roster too so I'll cheer when he hit THE RKO! Woo! Go Randy!" she finished, jumping happily around the room after he hit the RKO on Shawn Michaels.

"You're weird," he shook his head as Randy and Edge quickly made their way up the ramp in victory.

"No, I'm number one!" she grinned and raced from the room to find Randy.

She found him just returning back stage, a cocky smile in place. A.J. jumped into his arms happily, kissing him passionately. Randy laughed at her sudden actions and rested his hands under her butt to keep her up.

"What was that for?" he muttered as Edge and Lita went their separate ways.

"You just earned me twelve or so points on my roster, I'm a happy woman," she grinned.

"You are weird," he laughed, kissing the top of her nose and placing her back on her feet.

"I love you too," she blew him a kiss happily and took his hand.

The two made their way t catering, both were feeling the affects of not eating lunch when supposed to They found Laura talking to Carlito and surprisingly, Dave Batista, so they decided to join in on the conversation.

"What are you doing here, man?" Randy asked of Dave as he sat down next to Laura.

"SmackDown is here tomorrow and my flight got in early. I decided to stop by before I checked into the hotel," he shrugged, taking a swig of his soda.

"Cool, you want to hit the bar after the show with me and John? We're celebrating A.J.'s birthday a bit early."

"Really?" Dave grinned, raising his eyebrows. "And how old will A.J. be?"

"Twenty- two," she informed him happily. "And I would appreciate it if you just waited until my actual birthday. It's on a Monday."

"When is it?" Dave asked curiously.

"November 13th, not until next month," A.J. sighed. "I really don't we're celebrating it tonight. "

"Because Dave is here and he won't be for another three months," Randy replied sarcastically.

"Actually, I will be. SmackDown is in Manchester the day after Raw, so I'll be there early again, sorry to break it to ya Rand," Dave shrugged.

Randy frowned and A.J. stuck her tongue out at him victoriously. Laura snorted and returned to the conversation she was having with Carlito about who he though had the better chance at becoming Intercontinental Champion at the next PPV.

"Well I think Nitro still has a huge chance at winning cuz, you know, he's got Melina in his corner and you, sadly, have no one," Laura pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think I can win it back if Shelton doesn't stick his nose in the situation," Carlito frowned.

"And what makes you think that?" A.J. interrupted. "Shelton can't stay out of anything."

"Neither can you," Dave chuckled, placing his hand over A.J.'s mouth.

Randy laughed as she growled furiously, her turquoise eyes narrowed in anger. Dave laughed with him for a second before he yelped and drew his hand away from her mouth.

"You just fucking licked my hand!" he pouted, wiping it on his slacks. "Nasty."

A.J. batted her eyelashes at him innocently, pretending to be an angel. Randy scoffed and gave her devil horns and she poked him in the sides, making him yelp as well.

"Ow, don't do that!" he whined.

"Then leave me alone," she snapped playfully.

Dave shook his head at the couple and got up from the table, bidding the group goodbye. Randy waved half heartedly, still rubbing his sides from where she'd poked him. Laura then decided to get up as well, wanting to find John before they left.

"He;s in the locker room getting changed," informed her as she stood up.

"Or whacking off in the shower," Randy muttered sarcastically.

Both A.J. and Laura glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender, "What? I was just making a joke!"

"It's not funny unless Jeff says it," Laura snapped.

"Alright fine, come on I have to get changed so we can get out of here. I need a fucking beer," Randy muttered, getting to his feet and leaving catering, A.J. and Laura close behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Randy, A.J. and Laura returned to Randy's place in St. Louis two days later to see how Jeff and Jessie were faring. Jeff had told A.J. on the phone that he had good news and bad news so she was eager to find out what it was the entire way home.

"Will you hurry up!" A.J. whined as she waited for Randy and Laura to get their bags from baggage claim.

"Will you calm down?" Laura snapped moodily, grabbing her bag off the conveyor belt.

Randy chuckled, grabbing his own bags. He held up the suitcase to his girlfriend and motioned for her to start walking. She stuck her tongue out at him and rushed toward the nearest exit, her eyes scanning the expanse for any sign of Jeff. She smiled when she spotted Jessie bouncing up and down by the doors and ran over to them.

"Jeff you better start talking cuz I've been waiting to hear this for two days," A.J. said as they left the airport.

"Can we wait till we get back to the house, you know, get settled in first?" he asked cautiously, glancing at Randy, who nodded in agreement.

A.J. pouted, batting her eyelashes at him. She whined and whimpered, hoping her act would have some affect on him, "Please?"

"No, now shut up and turn around," Laura snapped again from the back seat next to Jessie.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" A.J. asked, looking offended.

Laura shook her head and looked out the window, "I just sat through a two hour flight listening to you bitch about what Jeff had to say. I'm not in the mood to hear more."

"It was kind of annoying, A.J.," Randy muttered, not looking away from the road to see her face.

A.J.'s jaw dropped and she glared out her window. She kept silent the entire ride back, ignoring any and everyone if they addressed her. At one point Jessie even started pelting pieces of popcorn at the back of her head to get her attention, only making the situation worse. By the time, Randy pulled up the house A.J. was fuming at all of them and refused to speak to them.

"Come on, A.J., what did I do to you?" Randy pouted as she stomped into the house ahead of them, her hair hiding her face.

"Fuck off!" she yelled over her shoulder, her stomping footsteps heard all the way up the stairs.

Randy and Jeff glanced at each other with apprehensive looks and followed her into the house. Laura could not keep a straight face as she and Jessie giggled about her unnecessary attitude.

The group got settled into their respective rooms, Laura rooming with Jeff and A.J. with Randy. Jessie spent her time doing her homework due the next day and listening to her iPod. Randy leaned on the doorframe to her room, a smirk on his face as she hummed along to his theme song, completely unaware that he was there.

"You can sing, Jess, its not like you have a bad voice," he chuckled, startling her.

"Randy!" she threw her pencil at him with a scowl. "Why aren't you bugging A.J. she doesn't have homework."

Randy shrugged and took a seat on the edge of her bed, "Yeah, but she refuses to speak to me, so I figure I'd pay you a visit. What're you working on?"

"Math," Jessie frowned, glaring at the times tables on the page.

"Can't you just use a calculator?"

"No," she shook her head. "We're not allowed to use calculators until we get passed the easy stuff. This is just a review."

"Oh."

Jessie shook her head again and returned to jotting her answers down on the page. The two sat in silence for a moment before a knock on the door forced then to look up. Laura was leaning against the frame with a smile, her hair pulled back into a ponytail so you could see her face.

"Did I interrupt the bonding?" she laughed, taking a seat in Jessie's beanbag chair that Jeff had gotten her.

"No, we were just talking about math," Jessie shrugged, brushing her own ringlets from her face. "Homework sucks, you guys are lucky."

Both Laura and Randy laughed at Jessie's face and she crossed her arms over her chest moodily. Laura got to her feet and perused the room, her hand moving over the papers and pictures scattered on Jessie's desk.

"When was this taken?" she asked, holding up a picture of her, A.J. and Jason from the previous year. "A.J. looks so happy."

"Oh, that was last year, A.J.'s birthday. I'm going to make a scrapbook for her for her present this year. Jason's brother Tom took that after we spent the entire afternoon raking leaves in Jason's back yard. He pushed her into the pile by surprise and we got into this huge leaf fight," Jessie explained, indicating the leaves stuck in her and her sister's hair. "But don't tell A.J. I have all of these pictures, I want to surprise her."

"Our lips are sealed," Randy promised, motioning to his mouth and zipping it shut.

Jessie beamed at them, placing her homework back in the folder and tossing it on top of her open backpack. "Thank goodness that's finished. What's taking Jeff so long, I want to know what this news is too."

Laura rolled her eyes and glanced out the door, looking up and down the hallway to see if there was any sign of her boyfriend. "He's just goofing around. I think he's waiting for Matt to call with confirmation that it's all going well. He's not exactly sure if A.J. will like the news at all."

"But what is it?" Jessie asked excitedly, seeing the Laura really wanted to tell her.

"I can't, this is Jeff's news, let him say it," she pleaded. "I can't."

Randy pulled Jessie into a bear hug at the pout on her face and she squirmed in his embrace, "Let me go!" she yelled, her voice muffled against his shirt. "Randy!"

"Cheer up then, I don't need both of you being grumpy," he laughed as she tried to push his arms over her head.

Just as Jessie managed to pull her head out of Randy's arms Jeff appeared in the doorway looking ecstatic. Laura raised an eyebrow at him expectantly and he smiled, running his fingers through his fire engine red hair, "Meet me in the kitchen and I'll tell you what's going on. I'm going to go get A.J."

Jessie squealed happily and raced out of the room, closely followed by Laura and Randy. Jeff shook his head at them and continued down the hall towards A.J. and Randy's room where he could see A.J. staring blankly at her sketchbook. He knocked softly on the open door and she jumped.

"A.J. is it safe to talk to you?" he asked with a chuckled.

"What do you want?" she demanded, not turning to look at him.

"If you'll come down to the kitchen I'll be sharing the news," he muttered, leaning against the frame, his eyes on her as she perked.

"Really? You'll tell me now?" she turned to him with a smile.

Jeff laughed at her, being reminded of Jessie, "Yeah, come on," we motioned for her to follow him and he made his way down the hall.

A.J. grinned and raced past him, her long ebony hair fanning out behind her as she ran down the stairs. Jeff laughed and followed her into the kitchen where Randy, Jessie and Laura were waiting expectantly, a small smirk on Laura's face.

"Alright, out with it!" Jessie ordered as soon as he entered the room.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell," he raised his hands in surrender. There was a crushing silence in the room, the tension unbearable. Jeff opened his mouth to continue when the doorbell sounded, making them all sigh with disappointment. "Well, since I'm up, I'll get it."

The group waited patiently as they heard Jeff pull open the front door. Jessie's face lit up at the sound of John's voice and she rushed into his arms when he entered tha kitchen. He scooped her up off the floor and sat down in her vacated seat, knowing what Jeff wanted to say was important.

"Alright, now that we're all here," Jeff started again and the tension mounted once again. "I'm pregnant."

A.J. was the first to burst out laughing, she fell out of her chair clutching her stomach and gasping for breath as the rest realized what Jeff had just said. Randy grinned and helped A.J. back to her seat, Laura trying not to lose her composure at the corny joke.

"Sorry, you could cut the tension in here with a knife, I had to," Jeff chuckled, taking a seat at the head of the table. "But in all seriousness I just wanted to tell you, well, I'll start with the good news…" he dawdled, earning a glare from John and A.J.

"Stop stalling and just say it!" she shouted impatiently, now fully recovered from his joke.

"Alright, The good news is, I'm coming back to Monday Night Raw. My first match is with Edge since he no longer has a storyline with John," Jeff explained.

"And the bad news?" A.J. pressed eagerly.

"The bad news is nobody will be here to stay with Jessie when we go back on the road, and I don't know haw we're going to work that small problem out."

All eyes shifted to A.J. and she frowned, knowing what was coming next. She sighed and got to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. "So I guess that means I'm the one who's going to have to stop traveling in order to stay with Jessie, is that it?"

Jeff shrugged, his eyes apologetic, "If you don't want to you don't—" he started nervously.

"No, don't even do that Jeff, I know that's what you meant. Since I'm the only one here who's not a wrestler I have to sacrifice my traveling. I get it. It's no big deal, I just have to stay here and be Randy's personal assistant. I have no problem with that."

The room fell into silence once again, everyone's eyes no the floor. John cleared his throat to break the pressing quiet, a realization hitting him out f the blue.

"Well, that gives you more time to paint," he muttered. "And you said that's what you wanted for your birthday."

A.J. smiled and nodded, "I guess you're right, it's not really that bad of news, Jeff. Don't feel bad. I have more time to catch up on my hobbies while still maintaining a job. And I have more time with my little sister, which is always fun."

Jeff sighed with relief and the tension instantly dissipated from the room. Randy got to his feet as well and moved toward the living room.

"So, who's up for a game of Madden?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX**

**Another chappie, another day! I hope you all liked and blah blah, I'm not in the mood to type the same thing every chapter. But in all seriousness, I do hope you all liked the chapter, 'specially you Jessica! Oh, and since it's the day before turkey day I just want to wish everyone a big HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! And don't forget to review. **

**Thanks!**

**Sadie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

On the night of Jeff's return A.J. and Jessie planned out their entire day for the occasion. After Jessie returned from school they called Jeff to wish him luck, Jessie spending the most time on the phone with him for they had bonded over their months together while A.J. and Randy were on the road. A.J then made sure all her work for Randy was finished, mainly completing his schedule for that week and fazing it to him so he would be on time for interviews and such. Jessie had forced her sister to start painting again, so A.J. spent a few hours before dinner painting, her ideas seemed to have returned to her since she'd moved to Randy's. Jessie was frequently A.J.'s model on these occasions so she could not sit still as A.J. painted.

"Can we stop yet? I want to eat dinner and watch Raw," she whined as A.J. dipped her brush in her black oil paint.

"Give me a second, I'm almost done with this coat," A.J. muttered, carefully dabbing at the canvas.

"Can I see it?" Jessie furthered eagerly, her eyes on the back of the canvas.

A.J. shook her head and looked around the easel at her, "Not yet, no one can see it until it's done. I told you that."

Jessie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine. Now can I get up please?"

A.J. flicked her wrist indicating she didn't care and Jessie hopped off the stool she's been standing on and rushed from the room. A.J. shook her head and continued to paint, flicking her bangs away from her face so she could see.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

"Jessie, dinner," A.J. called an hour later, the aroma of pizza drifting from the kitchen.

Jessie tore herself away from the TV and ran into the kitchen. A.J. rolled her eyes as she watched her sister scarf down two pieces of pizza and her glass of milk. She quickly washed her hands, rinsed her plate off, and ran back into the living room to watch TV.

"A.J. hurry up, it's on soon!" she called, as A.J. cleaned up her own plate and the mess she'd made while making it.

"You better take a shower then, you're going to bed afterwards," she called over her shoulder.

Jessie tore past the kitchen and stomped up the stairs. A.J. finished washing the dishes as the shower water turned on and she heard Jessie start to sing as she washed. The older Harris moved into the living room, plopping onto the couch with a sigh. She grabbed the remote and flicked channels until she knew Raw was going to start.

"What did I miss? What did I miss?" Jessie demanded as the theme music for Raw blasted and the fireworks display went off.

"Nothing Jess, it just started," A.J. replied wearily.

The two sat in awed silence as each segment was acted out. Jessie cheered happily when John came on the screen to talk to Todd Grisham. She went even crazier when Jeff made his appearance, taunting Edge into a match at the end of the hour.

A.J. gradually fell asleep as the program progressed, her interest waning with the time. Jessie only noticed after she snorted in her sleep and she shook her awake.

"A.J. get up, it's Randy!" she shook her sister, her head lolling as she shook her.

A.J.'s eyes fluttered open and she jumped, batting her sister's hands away from her, "Okay, I'm up, hey it's Randy." She stared with loving eyes at the TV as Randy won his match and left for backstage. As soon as Raw went to commercial the phone rang, making both girls jump at the sudden noise.

"Hello?" Jessie answered it curiously, her long ringlets falling in her face as she balanced on the couch.

"Jessie, it's Randy, can I talk to A.J.?" he asked, his breath heavy from his match.

"Sure, hang on," she nodded, turning to her sister, "A.J. it's your lover."

"Jessica!" A.J. blushed, taking the phone from her and walking out of the room. "Hi Randy what's up?"

"Hey, did you watch my match?"

"Yes, you looked sexy as usual," she grinned, knowing he was just trying to get her to miss him.

"Did you notice I was oiled for you?" he asked, the laughter in his voice prominent.

A.J. blushed and nodded, "Yes, I noticed. Why do you do this every time you call?"

He laughed and she could hear people talking in the background, "Because you make me laugh and it lets me know you still want me."

"Who wouldn't? Have you looked at yourself lately.? You are a woman's ideal eye candy Mr. Orton."

She smiled when she heard him let out a snort of laughter, her pride lifting at the fact that she made him laugh again, "I don't think I will ever stop wanting you, Randy. Now can we please change the subject, I don't want Jessie to hear."

"I'm sorry, I had to," he chuckled. "Jeff is on soon, I'm assuming Jessie is glued to the television."

"Of course, she can't wait to see him, she even has her Jeff Hardy shirt on," A.J. assured him. "But I am sporting my own RKO shirt just for you."

"I know, I can't wait to come home tomorrow, and see you in only the RKO shirt," he flirted, making A.J. blush again.

"Randy, please, you're embarrassing me. You must be with John and Dave, you never talk like this."

"Hi A.J.!" she heard John yell in the background.

She frowned and switched the phone in her hands, "You better not be talking to on speaker phone either."

"He is!" John yelled with laugh.

A.J. pouted and leaned against the wall outside the living room, "Randall Keith Orton why must you act so immature?"

There was a pause and she heard both Randy and John's muffled laughter. Jessie raced into the hallway looking overjoyed and began to tug on her sister's t-shirt. A.J. glanced down at hey hyperactive sister with a questioning look, Randy's laughter still ringing in her ear.

"Jeff's on now! he's coming down the ramp!" she mouthed excitedly.

A.J. nodded and hung up on Randy, not wanting to listen to his childish laughter. She let her sister pull her back into the living room as Jeff jumped around the ring waiting for Edge. Jessie was practically beside herself with excitement, squealing happily when he looked at the camera and waved, mouthing 'Hi Jessica' before the view switched.

The two watched as Jeff won his match, hitting Edge with his trademark Swanton Bomb. Jessie jumped around happily as Raw went to commercial, A.J. sitting subdued but happy on the couch next to her.

"Laura must be so happy, I wonder what she's doing now?" Jessie wondered, plopping onto the couch after jumping up and down on it for almost ten minutes.

"You can call her if you like, I expect Randy will be calling again soon anyway, I hung up on him," A.J. shrugged, her turquoise eyes on the TV.

"Cool!" the younger girl squealed and grabbed the phone, rushing from the room to call Laura.

A.J. rolled her eyes at her younger sister and got comfortable on the couch. She glanced at the TV seeing that Raw had come back from break and sighed, not wanting to watch wrestling any longer than she had too. as she reached for the remote on the coffee table her cell phone went off in her pocket, making her jump.

"Randy, of course," she sighed, flipping it open. "Yes?"

"Why did you hang up on me? You hurt my feelings," he whined.

A.J. rolled her eyes yet again, "You shouldn't have been acting like a five year old then! And I better not be on speaker phone this time either."

"You're not I promise," he said quickly and she could hear him pressing buttons on his phone.

"Why do you keep calling anyway? What's the deal?"

Randy laughed and she could hear him moving around as he spoke to her, "I have a surprise for yu concerning your birthday. You're going to love it."

"I hate surprises, tell me!" she begged, instantly forgetting all about changing the channel.

Randy chuckled and shook his head, "Not until I get home tomorrow. John and Jeff are coming back with me too. Is Laura on the phone with Jessie?"

"Yes, Randy, that's why you couldn't call here, Jessie wanted to call Laura and see what she was doing since Jeff won. If you have nothing more to say to me I'm tired and bed is looking real welcoming right now," A.J. yawned.

"Okay, I'll let you go, I'll surprise you in the morning, okay?"

A.J. rolled her eyes, "Fine, if you must. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you," Randy sang comically, his voice high pitched.

"I love you too, bye," and she hung up the phone.

Jessie seemed to sense that A.J. was going to turn off the TV and she rushed into the room, grabbing the remote before A.J. could even out a finger on it. Her sister rolled her eyes and left the room, heading upstairs to bed without a word.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay well, this chapter is crap and I hate it, but next chapter I'm going to fast forward to A.J.'s birthday just cuz I don't feel like wasting any more chapters. You guys can review and tell me how uneventful this chapter was and make me feel better. **

**Sadie.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The morning of A.J.'s birthday she was startled awake by the pounding on her bedroom door. She groaned, pulling the covers over her head and wiling herself to fall asleep. Whoever was on the other side, however, seemed to think otherwise and continued pounding until she finally lugged herself out of bed and to the door.

"All right, I'm up, what do you want?" she croaked, pulling it open to see Randy grinning from ear to ear.

Since A.J.'s birthday was a Monday, Randy had surprised her with plane tickets to Manchester, England for Monday Night Raw. He boasted of another surprise but still refused to tell her what it was. Randy was now holding up a tray of breakfast, his goofy grin in place as A.J. glared up at him.

"Happy Birthday," he smirked, holding the tray out to her.

"Randy, I'm tired can't you just let me sleep. Go bug Jessie," she whined, moving away from the door to let him in.

"Now why would I do that? I don't want to waste any time today. It's special," he replied, placing the trey on the side table and turning to his girlfriend.

A.J. placed her hands on her hips as Randy moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pressing his forehead to hers. She smiled and closed her eyes, moving her hands up his arms to stop on his shoulders. He kissed her gently to egg her on and she opened her eyes with a sly grin.

"This early, Rand? I'm impressed. Normally you don't start going until lunchtime," she laughed.

"Like I said, today is special, and tonight will be even greater," he hinted, making her frown.

"Will you please tell me?!"

He smiled mischievously and shook his head, "Nope."

"Fine then, no ass at all," she backed away from him and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"You irk me woman!" he grabbed her from behind and dropped her onto the bed, trapping her beneath him.

A.J. let out a giggle as he kissed her neck, his hands slowly wandering down her torso and under her shirt.

"Randy, not now, Jessie and Laura are sleeping still," she laughed as his lips moved over her collarbone.

"So what, today's your birthday they should expect it," he looked down at her with a frown.

"I don't want Jessie to be thinking like that at her age Randy, please stop," she pleaded, pushing him off of her.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop, but you're coming to my room later," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Now eat your breakfast and get dressed, the party is waiting."

With that he hopped off the bed, straitening his shirt, and left the room with a smile before he closed the door behind him. A.J. shook her head with a smile and dug into her eggs and bacon. She took her time choosing what she wanted to wear for the day. She decided to surprise everyone with a white shirt and black laced corset top over it with a black and red plaid skirt and knee high boots. She let her hair fall over her shoulders in soft waves, her bangs swept over her forehead to accentuate the red eye shadow she'd decided to wear.

"Damn, you must've talked to Shelly. That looks like something from her wardrobe," John whistled when she walked out of the bedroom.

"No, I didn't, I found it in Hot Topic and I like it, so shut up," A.J. stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not complaining," he chuckled. "I think you look hot."

"Well thank you Mr. Cena, but I have a man," A.J. laughed as Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"And he likes what you're wearing very much," he muttered in her hear, kissing her neck playfully.

She pushed him away with a stern look and noticed a small stack of presents on the kitchen table. She grinned when she saw Jessie looking eagerly at the stack, knowing she wanted her to open them as soon as possible. A.J. took a seat at the table and eyed the various gifts curiously. She noticed that some of them were from Superstars she's only come to know in passing, as well as some she'd only spoken to a few times, for example Dave Batista.

"Dave got me something? That's so sweet, he didn't have to," A.J. smiled, picking up the package to open it.

Jessie jumped to her feet just as her sister ripped the wrapping and shoved her gift under her nose, "Open mine first, you'll like it."

A.J. looked taken aback at the sudden movement but she took the gift anyway. Jessie sat down in front of her, her blue eyes watching A.J. intently as she tore the wrapping off of the leather bound scrapbook.

"Jessie, it's lovely," she smiled, paging through the various pages, the first being dedicated to their mother with pictures of her paintings and various other odds and ends. "Thank you so much."

The two sisters hugged and Randy stepped forward, holding out a small box wrapped in maroon wrapping paper. Before A.J. even opened it she was beaming. Randy took a seat behind her so she was leaning against his chest and he watched her open the small box with a smile.

"Oh wow," she drew out the silver necklace with an emerald pendant. "Randy, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he leaned close to her and she turned, kissing him in thanks.

A.J. opened gift after gift, thanking Laura, John and Jeff in turn for their generosity. Laura bought her a few things from Hot Topic while John decided to be funny and buy her lingerie from Victoria's Secret. Jeff bought her a few Playstation games for their frequent competitions and Dave bought her a new digital camera, which surprised them all.

"He really didn't have to," she laughed, admiring the expensive camera.

"I wanted to," a deep voice came from the doorway and they all turned to see Dave smiling at them, laughter in his warm brown eyes. "I figured you wouldn't want more art supplies and I saw that and I screamed A.J. so I bought it."

She jumped to her feet and rush to him, hugging him happily, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I've wanted a new digital camera."

"Hey, it's no problem, I just bought one for my daughter and she loves it, I figured you might want one to take pictures and then paint them or something," he shrugged, joining John and Jeff on the couch.

A.J. smiled and finished opening her gifts, her last one being from Jason. It was a small assortment of things only he would know to give her, for example, as a joke he included a few packs of Trojan condoms with a small note telling her to keep Randy under control. He also sent her a few t-shirts with humorous sayings on them, one being 'Drink Apple Juice Cuz O.J. will kill you' which they all got a nice kick out of. The rest was just a few odds and ends A.J. had left behind at her old apartment and a small picture of himself to update her collection.

"Well, that was fun but I think it's time we headed to the arena, I know the fans will be showing up soon for autographs," A.J. sighed after unwrapping her last gift.

The entire group seemed to groan in unison as they all got to their feet. John pulled A.J. into a hug, wishing her happy birthday. This action seemed to start a trend for everyone but Randy and Jessie repeated the action.

"Bye, see you ten minutes," she waved as the door finally swung shut behind Jeff.

Randy plopped back on the couch as Laura wandered into her bedroom to change. Jessie took a seat next to Randy and waited patiently for her sister to say something.

"Well, I better get my stuff together," she sighed and moved into her bedroom, gathering her new laptop that she'd gotten a few weeks before to help her organize Randy's schedules on the road, her sketchbook and all her other supplies in her laptop carrying case. She made sure she had her cell phone and purse before moving back into the living room. "Let's go!"

"Can't just chill for a little bit?" Randy groaned, stretching and getting comfortable.

"No, you need to work out for at least an hour to get your blood pumping, Jessie, you should be working on the makeup school work you're missing. Where's Laura?"

"I'm here!" she called from her bedroom, poking her head around the frame, her auburn bangs in her eyes. "I'm almost ready."

"Take your time, there no rush," A.J. laughed as she disappeared back into her room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, John, you gonna tape 5 Questions yet?" Laura asked a few minutes later as they followed John and Randy down the hall to their locker rooms at the arena.

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes at her. "I won't tape anything until Brawler gets on my very last nerve. You should know that now."

The two women laughed and Jessie ran ahead, pushing the locker room door open to let John in. He thanked her and they disappeared behind the door, Jessie chattering about how awesome the night was going to be. The rest of the group continued down the hall to Randy's room, A.J. being the one to stop in front of the door.

"You can't be serious," she laughed at the door. It was decorated from top to bottom with cards and birthday wishes for A.J. She shook her head and walked in to find a humongous cake in the middle of the room with her name on it, a picture of the Raw and SmackDown roster on the top of it.

"Who did all this" A.J. turned to Randy as she placed his stuff on one of the benches.

He shrugged, turning away from her so she could not see the huge smile on his face. At that very moment the room seemed to erupt with noise as people came streaming into the room from the bathroom and the hallway.

"SURPRISE!"

A.J. laughed and sunk onto a bench as the shock wore off from the noise. She shook her head when John came up behind her and scooped her into his arms, lifting her back to her feet. The roster began a tone def chorus of 'Happy Birthday' as Jessie and Laura danced around the cake with Jeff.

"Thank you all, but you really didn't have to," she laughed, as they group stopped torturing her ears.

"I know, but we all thought it would be funny," Jeff smiled over Laura's shoulder as he held her in front of him.

"Well, thank you guys, you can cut into the cake if you want, but Randy and I have to head to the ring to warm up for a bit," A.J. grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him to the door.

The group waved as they left and the two ran quickly down the hall to the curtain and out into the empty arena. Randy climbed into the ring, adjusting his sweatpants so he could move around better. A.J. took a seat in the first row of seats as Randy bounced on the ropes back and forth across the ring.

"This is so boring, can we pick up the pace Rand?" A.J. whined a few minutes later after Randy had started stretching.

"Then you can be my dummy and let me put a couple moves on ya. I'll be gentle," he called.

A.J. considered for a second and shrugged, jumping to her feet. She hopped over the barrier and climbed into the ring beside Randy. He instantly picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, catching her off guard.

"Randy! Put me down!" she kicked, beating his hands against his back.

"Okay," he shrugged and dropped her onto the mat with a thud.

"I didn't mean drop me," she growled, leaning on her elbows and glaring up at him.

"Sorry, I'll be serious now, let me teach you an Irish whip," he pulled her to her feet to teach her the move.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The beginning of Raw was the usual, sitting around and waiting for the pyros to go off and wrestlers to make their appearances. DX was the first in the ring, which A.J. eagerly watched. Randy rolled his eyes at them as A.J. and Jessie were glued to the screen, laughing hysterically at their jokes about him.

"Aw, is Randy feeling a bit put out?" A.J. cooed at the look in his face.

"No," he said moodily and trudged into the bathroom, slamming the door harder than usual as she laughed.

"They have a bounty on their heads! Coach is so dumb!" Jessie laughed, pointing at Coach and laughing as Shawn and Hunter made goofy faces at the camera.

The two sat and watched as DX defeated Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, Charlie Haas and Viscera all in one match. Randy watched with a scowl as they left the ring and A.J. couldn't help but smile at his stubborn unhappiness.

"Well, we'll beat them no problem," he sat down next to her and crossed his arms over his chest. He was wear in Edge's Sex and Violence shirt instead of his own.

"Why must you wear that, it's so ugly," A.J. made a face at the t-shirt.

"Shut up," he muttered, poking her sides to shut her up.

Jessie sat in subdued silence as she watched the Highlanders beat Kenny and Johnny of the Spirit Squad. The two sisters seemed to both lose interest by the end of the match. The only thing sparking any emotion from them was when the rest of the Squad tried to catch DX as they made their way backstage. They laughed hysterically as Shawn and Hunter knocked each member off as they strode down the hall. But just as soon as the segment ended they went back to being quiet and uninterested as King accepted the Masterlock Challenge and lost.

"I'm going to go talk to John before his match," Jessie muttered as the cameras came backstage to Shawn and Hunter once again.

"Okay, be back soon," A.J. shrugged, resting her head on Randy's shoulder in boredom.

The two sat silently until Umaga's music hit after commercial. A.J. booed him while Randy shook his head at her, trying to cover her mouth with his hand. She licked it and kept booing until John's music hit, the noise of the fans could be heard all around them.

"Will you shut up!" Randy tried to cover her mouth again as she cheered on John.

"Just because you're a heel doesn't mean I don't cheer for you," she stuck her tongue out at him. "You should make a face turn anyway, I hate you with Edge."

"Well, I don't," he grinned, knowing A.J. was going to ask why.

"And why do you? He's so annoying."

His smile grew wider and he looked down at her, "It's all part of your surprise."

"UGH! You irk me!" she growled and returned her attention back to the TV where John and Umaga were duking it out. She booed every time Umaga made the slightest move and cheered when John punched him. Jessie rejoined them just as Big Show stormed the ring and they both started screaming at the TV.

Randy just laughed and shook his head as the girls quieted down. Laura joined the growing group just as the show went to commercial. She was shaking with anticipation as Jeff made his way to the curtain for his match. Randy sat silently as the commercial ended and Jeff's music hit to signal his entrance.

"He wouldn't tell me if he won or not," Laura muttered as she watched Jeff do his usual around the ring.

"I bet he will," Jessie bounced next to A.J. as Johnny Nitro's music picked up.

Laura fell into silence, her blue eyes hooked on the screen as she watched her boyfriend. The rest watched with bated breath as the match up began, Melina pacing outside the ring and screaming.

"SHUT UP!" both A.J. and Laura yelled as she screamed yet again for Nitro as he hit Jeff with a dropkick.

Randy chuckled at the two women but said nothing as the match continued. Laura muttered instructions under her breath as Jeff climbed to the top turnbuckle and signaled for the Swanton Bomb. Jessie screamed and told him to get down, but obviously, he couldn't hear her.

"He's going to move!" Jessie yelled, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"No, he's going to… YES!" A.J. yelled, jumping to her feet and hugging Laura as Jeff hit his finisher and went for the three.

Laura ran from the room to celebrate with him as Jessie and A.J. jumped around happily. Randy sat silently on the couch, not wanting to spoil the moment with the jealous remark that was on the tip of his tongue. The moment was spoiled anyway, however, when an angry Johnny Nitro threw a ladder at Jeff, cutting short the celebrations. A.J. froze and watched din horror as Nitro inflicted relentless pain on her friend before leaving the ring with Melina.

"That stupid fuck!" A.J. screamed angrily. "If I was a wrestler, oh, he'd get it," she shook her fist at the screen.

"Well, I'm going to go find Adam so we can go over our plan for our match tonight," Randy got to his feet to leave his girlfriend to fume.

Jessie waved him off without a word, her older sister barely acknowledging he existed. He made a face at them and left, just as Jessie got to her feet to find John.

"I don't feel like watching Lita's crap, I'm going to go find John and hang out with him. He's probably grumpy anyway."

A.J. shrugged and Jessie left the room, leaving her alone to suffer through yet another confrontation of Mickie and Lita. She was immensely relieved however when DX involved themselves in the match, Hunter squirting Lita with mustard.

Randy poked his head in just after the match for a good luck kiss, which A.J. gladly gave him. She then plopped in front of the TV, knowing whatever was going to happen in the match had to do with her surprise. She watched as Edge and Randy made their way to the ring, both smiling smugly as the audience booed them. Rowdy Roddy Piper then made his way down the ramp only to be ambushed by Edge and Randy with steel chairs.

"No, don't do it!" A.J. screamed as Edge slammed Piper with a Con-chair-to.

She ran her fingers through her hair in anxiety as Ric Flair ran down the ramp, attacking Randy as medics assisted Piper backstage. The match wore on and A.J grew increasingly aware of what the 'surprise' was going to be. Edge and Randy taking advantage of the fact that they only had to fight one person. When they finally did win the match A.J. was not pleased at all that Randy had won a title.

"Oh, he is so not getting any tonight," she frowned and waited for him to walk in the room.

When he did his smile instantly faded and he let his arm fall to his side, the title hanging loosely from his grip. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before A.J. opened her mouth.

"I would be happy for you if you didn't cheat to win your gold," she said coldly.

"What! Are you serious! You were supposed to be proud! Excited for me!" he gaped at her.

"Proud? More like ashamed! You shouldn't have to cheat to win a title, Randy. I know it was just a stupid script, but you treated Piper like crap and I'm ashamed," A.J. snapped, gathering her things to leave for the night.

Randy looked bewildered as he watched A.J. pack her things into her bag. He leaned against the wall, still shocked that his surprise had failed. "I'm sorry, A.J. I really am, but can you at lest be happy that I have gold now? I'm a champ?"

A.J. paused and thought about it, "Why should I?"

"Because I planned this for you. I planned my title win for your birthday. I wanted this to be a happy night for us," he pleaded.

A.J. melted at the look in his eyes as he looked down at her. She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his bare middle, resting her chin on his chest. "That's so sweet, Randy. It really is, and I appreciate the efforts to make me happy, but you really should have asked the writers to let you win in a happier manner, you know?"

He chuckled and kissed her, "I know, and I apologize for that. Just be happy for me. Please?"

"Okay, I will, for now," she smiled and Randy grinned, kissing her and grabbing his duffle so take a shower. A.J. waited for him and Jessie, a smile on her face, "This was one of the best birthdays ever."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Hey, A.J. come here, I want to show you something!" Randy called the next morning, waking A.J. up yet again.

She groaned and ignored him, pulling the quilt tighter around her and closing her tired turquoise eyes. She felt herself drift back into unconsciousness only to be shaken awake seconds later. Turning, she came to face Randy, his face inches from hers as his hands rested gently on her side.

"What?" she croaked, her eyes still bleary from sleep.

"Come here I want to show you something," he muttered, throwing her his t-shirt from the previous night.

A.J. pulled the shirt over her bare body, slipping on undergarments and slippers as well before moving out into the living room. Randy was nowhere to be found in the dark room as she scanned it, making her frown. Her eyes then fell on the balcony door, the wind tossing the curtain

"Randy?" she poked her head around the door to see him leaning over the rail, the sunrise reflecting in his eyes. He turned to her with a smile and held his arm out to her, which she moved toward without hesitation..

"Isn't it beautiful?" he whispered, hugging her to him as he watched the sunrise with a smile.

"Yes, but it's cold too," A.J. grumbled, snuggling closer to him for warmth. "I don't know how you can be out here without a shirt."

Randy chuckled and wrapped both arms around her, letting her rest her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, her hair tickling his skin as she rested the side of her face against his heart.

"You know what else is beautiful?" he muttered into her hair.

"Humph?"

"You," he chuckled.

A.J. smiled and snuggled close to him, kissing his chest. She leaned her ear against it, listening to his heart beat. A silence bloomed between them as they enjoyed the sunrise. Their moment was broken, however, by a knock on the door.

"Ugh, who is it now," Randy grumbled as A.J. pulled away from him and jogged into the bedroom to put some clothes on.

Randy made his way to the door, closing the balcony door behind him in the process. He peeked through the peephole to see who it was and shook his head at the sight of Jeff and Laura.

"What do you two want?" he flung the door open.

"You mean three," Jessie yanked on the leg of his sweatpants, getting his attention.

"Sorry Jess," he smiled, moving away from the door to let them in.

"We were just wandering around, we're all packed. Laura wanted to go shopping before we left for the airport too," Jeff shrugged, moving to the small desk in the room and starting a pot of coffee.

"You want to go shopping? Are you serious?" Randy scoffed, grabbing a mug as Jeff poured the water into the maker.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Laura shot defensively. "I happen to like souvenirs."

"I'm down with that," A.J.'s voice greeted them from the bedroom doorway.

She was leaning against the frame, her hair pulled out of her face in a ponytail, her bangs covering one eye. She was clad in a pair of her regular black jeans and a black and red striped shirt that Laura had gotten her for her birthday.

"You're wearing the shirt I bought you!" she beamed. "I'm so glad you like it."

"Anything from Hot Topic is perfect," A.J. assured her. "Especially if it's Pirates Of the Caribbean."

The two women laughed as Randy and Jeff glanced at each other. Each man rolling his eyes. Jessie flopped onto the couch and flicked on the TV as the adults stood around the coffee pot waiting for the first brew.

"So, I hear Vince wants to put Randy in a romantic storyline with a special Diva," Jeff teased, his eyes on A.J.

"What?"

"I heard Vince talking to Steph about adding some more romance to the show and your name popped up. Steph agreed and they walked away with their heads together," Jeff explained.

Randy sighed and shook his head, pouring out the first round of coffee. He glanced at A.J., who looked concerned and took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Maybe they're planning it to be you and me, A.J.," he muttered, trying to cheer her up. "I won't kiss any other woman."

She smiled and mixed in a packet of hot chocolate into her coffee, "That's sweet, but I'm not a Diva. They might stick you with Candice Michelle or something. She seems to be miss hot chick right now."

"Well, they did mention you too, A.J., but Vince doesn't want to change your contract, he told me the other day you'd have potential but he wants to bring up some of the women from OVW," Jeff explained, sipping his own coffee.

"He still hasn't offered me a job either," Laura pouted.

"Because he knows how intense you are," Jeff made a face at her and they laughed, kissing quickly before returning to the conversation.

"Well if it is Candice Michelle I might have to beat her face in, she's such a bitch to me," A.J. frowned.

Randy looked down at her with a shocked expression, "I didn't even know she spoke to you."

A.J. nodded and returned her gaze to her coffee, "Yeah, she's always glaring at me when I'm at catering before shows. I think she's jealous I'm with you, Rand."

"Right, I think she's more interested in Vince's money than my package," Randy smirked cockily.

The group laughed, A.J. choking on the coffee she was drinking. Jeff thumped her on the back to help her breathe and she grabbed Randy's arm as she caught her breath. "Your package, huh? Well it's not very small now is it? I think any woman would want a piece of that."

Laura turned bright red at that and hid behind her mug. It was Jeff's turn to choke on his coffee and he turned away from them, sputtering for air. Randy looked down at A.J., his eyebrow cocked with interest.

"Why thank you," he laughed as the blush faded from Laura's face.

Jessie turned around from her place on the couch with a frown, "if you don't mind, I have no interest in listening to your sexual talk, could you please take it out of the room?"

"We're sorry, we were just leaving," A.J. said with a mock English accent, bowing to her sister with a goofy smile. "We ready to go shopping?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Laura sighed and grabbed A.J.'s purse, pulling her out the door without a backwards glance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The two women arrived back at the hotel a few hours later laden with bags full of clothes and other odds and ends. Jeff rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as she entered Randy's hotel room laughing about a joke A.J. had just told.

"You look so cute when your cheeks are all rosy from the cold," Randy smiled, pulling A.J. into a hug and kissing her.

"I got you something," she teased, running her finger over his bottom lip.

"What is it?" he smiled, feeling the eyes of Jeff and Jessie on him.

"Let me show you," she giggled and she turned to dig in one of her bags. She glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes sparkling with mirth. He leaned over her to see what she was doing and she laughed, pulling out a pair of boxers with the British flag on them.

"Very funny, love, really," he pulled the boxers from her grip and held them up to his waist.

Laura snorted with laughter as he began to do a jig with the boxers, hopping around the room with a goofy smile. Jessie rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to the homework she had been doing when the two women returned.

"I got you something too, Jessica, don't worry," A.J. called pulling out a smaller bag and handing it to her.

Jessie took the bag and glanced in it, her eyes growing wide with excitement. She pulled out a black t-shirt and unfolded it happily, "Oh thank you A.J.! I've wanted one for so long!" she waved the newest John Cena shirt in Jeff and Laura's faces.

The group shook their heads as Jessie bounded around the room happily. A.J. returned to digging through her bags and organizing the gifts she had gotten for Jason and Randy. The noise was broken at another knock on the door, before it swung open to reveal a smiling John in the doorway.

"So nice of you to join us," Randy waved, taking a seat on the couch next to Jessie.

"Sup," he nodded, his eyes on A.J. "Guess what A.J."

"Hmm?" she asked absently, not looking up at his boyish grin.

"I just got off the phone with Steph, she wants to put you in a storyline with Mr. Lover boy over here."

"Why was she telling you this?" Randy asked as John poured himself some of the leftover coffee.

"Cuz she wanted to put me in a storyline with Maria again but they figured it would piss too many people off. I'm better on my own anyway. And I already have a girl."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at John. He smiled as everyone gaped and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"And who might this girl be?" A.J. asked curiously. "And why haven't any of us met her yet?"

John chuckled and raised his eyebrows, "Oh you've met her. She's in this very room."

He watched in amusement as the group all looked at each other with curious expressions. Their eyes all fell on A.J., making her blush.

"It's not me!" she exclaimed defensively.

John laughed and pulled Jessie into a hug, "It's Jessie. She's my girl."

"Statutory!" Jeff sang as the rest of the group laughed when John's joke dawned on them.

They all broke into peals of laughter at their stupidity and John's remark. A.J. taking a deep breath to calm herself. She was on the verge of slapping John silly. John was the first to catch his breath form laughing and he turned to A.J.

"Anyway, Steph wanted to put me in a romance thing and I tried to tell her no, but she kept throwing Divas names out there until she mentioned you. I told her I would never because you're with Randy and she told me I was a genius and hung up."

"So she is going to use me and Randy?" A.J, asked curiously.

John nodded, "I guess. Now we really better get a move on the plane leaves in almost an hour."

The entire group sprang into action at once, Jeff and Laura leaving the room to get their luggage.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here you all go! Another chapter, another day! I hope you all enjoy and have a happy holiday! Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks so much,**

**Sadie.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

As Survivor Series inched ever closer A.J. became busier and busier with keeping Randy's schedule in line. Since he had become champion she began receiving endless phone calls for interviews and photo shoots. Although she worked from home, she found she had much less time to paint and draw, her schedule consisting of phone calls and helping Jessie with her school work as her homework load increased by the week.

"Thank goodness it's Sunday," A.J. sighed, flopping onto the couch after a long week of planning and organizing Randy's schedule while also completing her sketches for his merchandise before her deadlines.

"Isn't Randy supposed to come back today?" Jessie asked, turning to her sister from her pile of homework.

"Yes, but he's only here for a few hours before he has to fly out for Raw and then he leaves for Iraq for the Tribute to the Troops taping. Laura will be staying with us while Randy and Jeff are away."

"Cool!" Jessie squealed and turned back to her schoolwork, wanting to get it finished before Randy came home.

The two fell silent, A.J. drifting out of consciousness before she even realized it. Jessie shook her head, knowing her sister was overwhelmed with the workload she was getting. A noise from the foyer made her jump and Jessie moved to the doorway to see Randy, Jeff and Laura dropping their jackets and bags at the front door. Laura looked up when she appeared and smiled.

"Hey Jessie, where's A.J.?" she asked, looking around the area.

"Sleeping," Jessie whispered, pointing to the couch where A.J. was still out cold.

Randy grinned and moved past her into the room. Jeff and Laura glanced at each other before following. Randy knelt down next to his girlfriend, taking her hand in his. She shivered and shifted her position but did not wake up so he leaned over her, kissing her.

A.J.'s eyes instantly opened and she pulled away from him, "Randy! What did you do that for? Your lips are cold."

He laughed as she sat up and took a seat next to her, pulling her into his arms, "I missed you too."

"You know I love you," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Jeff and Laura rolled their eyes and took a seat on the love seat, Jeff pulling her into his lap and resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned into him and he slowly began tracing designs on her stomach, making her squirm.

"Hey, A.J. can I talk to you?" Jeff asked a few minutes later, breaking the silence of the room.

"Sure, what's up?" A.J. asked, following him out into the foyer.

Jeff glanced at the den before pulling A.J. to the side, his face serious. "Listen, I wanted your input on something. I've been thinking about it for a while and I wanted to know if you thought my decision is right."

A.J. nodded, "What decision?"

Jeff smiled, "I want to ask Laura to marry me."

"Oh God!" A.J. beamed, pulling Jeff into a hug, "that's amazing! You two are perfect for each other in every way. Go for it!"

Jeff laughed as A.J. stepped away from him and he pulled a small box out of his pocket, playing with it in his hand, "I just don't know when to do it."

A.J. thought for a moment, thinking about the perfect time for him to ask her. "You could do it after Survivor Series, or Christmas," she suggested, "or New Years, or now."

"No, I don't want to do it now, but New Years sounds good. I know Randy is planning something for you too."

A.J.'s face lit up and she gaped at him, "What is it?" she asked eagerly. "Jeff, tell me!"

"I can't!" he laughed at her excited face, her turquoise eyes sparkling. "He told me not to tell you!"

"Then why bring it up!" she pouted. "I hate surprises."

"Well this one is a good one," Jeff assured her and stuffed the box he was playing with into his pocket.

A.J. punched his arm playfully and ran back into the room, flopping onto Randy's lap as he began to doze off. He grunted at the force and opened his eyes to see A.J. smiling down at him.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, resting his hands on her thighs.

She leaned close to his ear and smiled, "Since you're only going to be here for a little while how about you meet me upstairs in a few minutes."

He grinned as she hopped off his lap and made her way upstairs. She heard Laura ask where he was going and had to fight a laugh as she quickly moved into the bedroom to change into one of the outfits she bought while they were in England.

Randy poked his head around the dark bedroom a few minutes later. A.J. was nowhere to be found so he moved into the room and closed the door, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"A.J where are you?" he whispered, feeling his way through the darkness.

"Come find me," she teased, moving out of his reach as he moved past her.

He stopped, knowing she was near and moved toward her. His hand brushed over her abdomen and he smiled, moving toward her as she gasped.

"Got ya!" he grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She was clad in a black lace bra set that he knew she bought after her birthday. He slid his hand gently down her back and felt his tag-team title around her waist. "Where did you find that?"

"By the door," she whispered her breath warm on his neck. "Keep going."

He smiled and moved his hand over the cold gold of the belt. His smile widened as he felt the lace of her boy shorts against his palm.

"You know I love lace," he laughed, resting his hand on her rear and pulling her toward him.

"I thought you'd enjoy it," she muttered.

Randy watched her silhouette as she moved toward the bed in the dark. He felt her hand wrap around his and she tugged, pulling him toward the mattress. He slipped the championship from around her waist and grabbed her hips, pushing her backward onto the bed roughly. She fingered his shirt playfully running her hands over his abs and tugging at the button on his jeans, telling him to hurry up.

"You're slow tonight, Rand" she smiled as she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders.

"No, I can't fucking see anything," he growled.

A.J. laughed as he pulled her to him, the rough denim of his jeans rubbing against her middle. She ran her fingers over the tattoo on his back, making him shiver as her fingers traced the design up over his shoulder. He traced his hands slowly up her thighs, slipping his fingertips under the lace to lead her on.

A.J. let out a moan as he teased her and got him back, kissing his neck slowly, her tongue paying across his skin skillfully. He smiled at her little game and pushed her back into the pillows of the bed, turning his head to capture her lips in a heated kiss. A.J. ran her finger up his back, making him arch at her touch and he finally undid his jeans, kicking them aside and turning his attention on her.

"You better be quick, you have to leave soon," A.J. warned, her breath coming in short gasps as he hovered over her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make it to Raw if not tonight then tomorrow," he said huskily, placing another hot kiss on her lips as he pulled her boy shorts off.

A.J. laughed and pulled him to her, feeling him growl against her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, Randy, we gotta go!" Jeff banged on the bedroom door two hours later.

Randy groaned, not wanting to let A.J. go and pulled the sheet covering him over his head, "I'll be down in a sec!"

"What's wrong?" A.J. asked softly, turning to him under the sheet.

"I have to leave," he muttered, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I'll miss you, you'll be gone for a good week this time," she frowned as the realization hit her.

He nodded, pulling her to him and placing a kiss on her forehead, "But I'll be home for Christmas. We can make the best of that."

"Okay," she whispered, flicking her bangs from her face and sitting up.

Randy followed suit and glanced around the room, his jeans were strewn across the floor and his shirt was a wrinkled mess beside the bed. A.J. grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her before climbing from the bed and grabbing his briefs and jeans. Randy found a new shirt and pulled it on, knowing Jeff was standing outside the door impatiently.

"Get dressed, A.J. I have something for you downstairs," Randy muttered as he finished dressing and grabbed his title off the floor.

She nodded, pulling on her underclothes and a t-shirt and jeans, following him downstairs. Her face was grim as she entered the den to see Jessie and Laura playing SmackDown vs. Raw '06. Jessie's homework was pushed to the side of the coffee table and Jeff was leaning against the loveseat, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's about damn time, Randy," he frowned when he walked into the room.

"Sorry, I was busy," he shot back, moving into the foyer to find his bag. He found what he was looking for and called to A.J., waiting for her to come to him.

"What's up?" she asked, poking her head around the doorway.

"Come here."

She sighed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and moved over to him. He took her hand in his and placed a velvet box in it, feeling her stiffen.

"Randy, why do you spoil me?" she smiled, drawing out the charm bracelet, the first charm a circle with his initials in it.

"It's just a little gift I wanted to give you before I left. So I can add to it whenever I see you," he smiled, helping her clasp it around her wrist.

A.J. kissed him quickly as Jeff and Laura moved into the foyer both men pulling on their jackets to head out. Jeff pecked Laura quickly, giving A.J. a quick hug before pulling the front door open.

"See you in a week!" they both waved and made their way to Randy's car.

"Yup," A.J. whispered as they pulled out of the driveway and drove off. "Stay safe."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Here's another chappie for you all! Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to Review and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! **

**Sadie**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Survivor Series was a blur for A.J. As soon as she arrived at the hotel she was staying at Randy surprised her with a treat to go visit Jason at McFadden's. Jessie had decided to hang out with John, whom she hand not seen for at least a month, while Laura and Jeff spent the day to themselves.

"Table for two please," Randy smiled down at A.J.'s old coworker, Katie.

She nodded, not recognizing A.J. and led the two to a booth near the bar. When they sat down Katie finally took the time to look at her and she grinned, pulling A.J. into a hug.

"A.J.! It's so good to see you! How are you?" she asked, placing ,menus on the table.

"I'm doing great how about you?" A.J. asked politely.

"Me and Andrew are expecting," Katie beamed. "I found out last week."

"That's so great! Congratulations!" A.J. grinned and the two hugged again.

"Thank you, can I get you two something to drink?"

Randy nodded and ordered a beer while A.J. stuck with a Coke. Her eyes fell on the bar where a new blonde woman was pouring drinks. She frowned, not seeing Jason and her eyes flicked to Randy, who was watching her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jason's not here," she whispered, looking hurt.

"He's over there," Randy pointed a few booths away where Jason was serving meals to a group of men and women crowding three booths.

"Oh," A.J. blushed, feeling silly that she got so upset.

"You sure you're okay?" Randy asked, seeing the pale in her cheeks and exhaustion in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Randy, just tired."

He nodded, knowing something was up but shrugged it off. Jason made his way toward their table, his hazel eyes studying the two as he walked past. He noticed A.J. and froze, a smile spreading across his face.

"A.J.! You came back!" he grinned down at her. "Did you get the present I sent you for your birthday?"

"I did, thank you so much," A.J. forced a smile, getting to her feet and hugging him tightly.

"I missed you. Guess what?" he asked as they stood, Randy watching with amusement.

"Hmm?"

"I'm engaged," he grinned happily.

"This is just a night of good news! First Katie's pregnant now you're engaged! Who's the lucky lady?" A.J. grinned.

"See the blonde at the bar?" he pointed to the woman she'd been studying earlier.

"Yep."

"That's her. She started working here after you left and we instantly hit it off. Her name is Carly. You might now her from high school. Carly Lewis."

"Oh my god! She used to be my lab partner in science our senior year!" A.J. laughed. "We have to go talk to her."

Jason shook his head as he watched A.J. moved excitedly toward the bar. Randy got to his feet and the two locked eyes, shrugging and laughing before following her. She was already in happy conversation when they approached.

"I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you. You know, I think Jason was jealous that I was your partner in environmental instead of him. He liked you our junior year too. That's so strange!" A.J. was saying as Randy moved up behind her.

"You look so good, A.J. you really filled into your looks. Do you wear contacts? Your eyes are gorgeous," Carly laughed, her cheeks burning red.

"No, that's their natural color. I get that question a lot," A.J. laughed. "So what have you been up to since high school. It's been forever."

"Nothing productive. I traveled for college and I came back after I graduated. I'm still looking for a decent career, this is just a side job until I can get on my feet," Carly shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" Randy asked with interest.

"I want to be a writer. I'm looking for a publishing company to look at my work."

Randy nodded and glanced at A.J. who took his hand. He smiled down at her before turning back to Carly. "Well, if you need a writing job the WWE is looking for ring reporters to update dot com during shows. You might want to look into that."

Carly narrowed her eyes and nodded, "I know you from somewhere, you're that kid from Evolution aren't you?"

A.J. snorted and Randy frowned, not wanting to be remembered for his stint with Triple H. He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, A.J. you did good. How did you meet him?" Carly asked, looking impressed.

"It's a long story," both Randy and A.J. said together.

The group laughed and Carly was called away from them to serve a few customers. Randy and A.J. bid her goodbye, A.J. and Carly exchanging cell phone numbers to keep in touch. They returned to their table where Katie was waiting and placed their orders before Randy had her to her himself once again.

"We're finally alone,' he smiled, taking her hand in his across the table.

She smiled and leaned forward, "Not for long. Jason's coming back," she nodded over his shoulder.

Randy let out a sigh and they both leaned back into the booth cushions as Jason stopped in front of their table. He placed their drinks and appetizer in front of them before engaging in conversation.

"Your meal is on the house tonight," he said, his eyes on A.J. "Thanks for visiting. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Jay. After the show we should have our long postponed movie day. I miss watching POTC with you."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Only if you don't say all the words and Carly can come too," he compromised.

"I can't guarantee I won't say the words but Carly can come," she shrugged.

"Hey, what about me?" Randy pouted.

"Randy can come too," Jason added, shaking his hand. "Us men can watch football while you two gush over Johnny Depp."

"Fine," A.J. said mock moodily and they laughed. Jason bid them goodbye and Randy leaned forward again, this time knowing they'd be alone for more than five seconds.

A.J. studied him curiously, her turquoise eyes locked with his blue. He ran his thumb over her hand and smiled.

"Now we're alone, right?"

"Yes," she laughed. "Why?"

"I want to ask you something," he muttered.

The butterflies in A.J.'s stomach erupted as the possibilities ran through her mind. She waited for Randy to continue, eager to know what he wanted.

"What?"

"I just wanted to know if you like this," he drew out a tiny box and handed it to her with a smile. "I bought it for you after I went to Iraq.

A.J. opened the box to see another charm for her bracelet. It was a small silver 'Support the Troops' ribbon with the date of Tribute to the Troops on the back. A.J. smiled and clipped it to the bracelet. "I love it, I was so worried about you over there. I'm glad you gave me this."

"I have another surprise for you on Christmas too," he winked as Katie arrived at their table with their food. "you're going to love it."

"Why do you two do that to me!?" A.J. smiled, smacking his arms playfully. "If you're not going to tell me, don't bring it up!"

The two laughed and ate their meal, leaving after a few hours of socializing with Jason and Carly. They returned to their hotel for a while to find Jessie passed out on the couch with John, her head resting on his chest as she slept.

"Wonder what they did all day," Randy muttered. "Their friendship is a little scar, don't you think?"

A.J. glanced up at him with confusion, "No, he's like her big brother. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just, Adam had been saying some things on the air pertaining to those two and I don't want him to take it the wrong way."

"What?"

"It's not that bad, I just don't want Jessie to be hurt by what Adam says about John. If she goes tonight she's going to hear some things," Randy explained. "At least, she might. I'm not sure."

A.J. shrugged as John stirred and he looked up at her with a tired smile. He quietly moved from under Jessie and stretched as he got to his feet.

"We better get ready to leave, the fans are going to start showing up soon," he croaked. "You two better have front row seats."

"We do, don't worry," A.J. assured him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay here's another chappie. The next will actually be Survivor Series. I was going to have it in this one but it was WAY too long, so, this is it for now. I should have the next one up quite soon cuz I was at Survivor Series and it rocked. soo yeah, enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"I can't believe we're sitting exactly where we sat in July," Jessie squealed. "Right in front of the action! WOOO!"

A.J. rolled her eyes as they waited for the opening music for Survivor Series, the electricity in the building making her shiver. There was a noise above her head and she looked up to see the WWE blimp hovering just over her. She laughed as it floated away and leaned forward on the barrier.

"Come on, let's go!' she yelled impatiently, glancing at her watch.

Jessie held up her replica championship as Lillian's music started and she walked out and down the aisle. A.J. sighed that it was finally starting and she sat back in her seat, taking a sip of her soda and making sure her RKO poster was ready.

"Aw, come on Carlito and Haas? That's crap!" Jessie screamed as the two went at it for the dark match. "End already!"

Carlito hit his Back Cracker almost three minutes into the show and everyone cheered that it was finally over. The action was about to begin. Jessie was already bouncing off the walls as Lillian introduced J.R. and King as well as the Spanish commentators and Cole and JBL.

"It's about freaking time!" Jessie screamed as the first match was announced and Ric Flair made his way to the ring. Echoes of his signature 'WOO!' filled the arena as he posed and removed his robe.

"You're OLD!" A.J. yelled, catching his attention. He laughed and pointed at her, "I heard that missy; Randy's going to get an earful when I get back there."

"I love you Ric!" she smiled and they laughed as the rest of his team made their way to the ring.

Jessie jumped up and down happily when Ric one for his team. They laughed as he made his way around the outside of the ring to talk to A.J. She got to her feet, a wide smile on her face and Ric pulled her into a hug before making his way backstage.

"Do you know him?" a guy next to A.J. asked as Lillian climbed back into the ring.

"Yeah, him and my boyfriend used to be friends," she smiled as Lillian raised the microphone to her lips.

"You're boyfriend must have some pretty sweet connections then," the guy laughed his eyes roaming over her figure.

A.J. shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

"Connections as in he works for them," Jessie said as Chavo and Vickie Guerrero made their way to the ring.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

A.J. smacked her sister and turned back to the man sitting next to her, "Randy Orton."

He laughed as Vickie, Chavo walked around the ring, and Chris Benoit's music started, "Yeah right."

"You'll see," Jessie said curtly and the two turned their attention to the match.

A.J. cheered when Chris won the match after a long and drawn out slug fest involving Vickie getting knocked off the ring apron. Jessie booed Chavo as he left on their side of the ring, he frowned at her and she made a face at him, letting him know she did not like him.

"OOH! Mickie versus Lita!" Jessie squealed after the lights in the ring came back on. "I so hope Mickie wins, Lita is so mean."

A.J. shook her head at her and Mickie's music started. The Diva bounded out onto the ramp and Jessie cheered. She waved at them and slid into the ring, waiting for Lita to make her appearance.

The sisters sat in silence, not wanting to piss Amy off as she made her way to the ring, her title high. Jessie was brimming with insults but she knew if she pissed off Amy then she would get Adam involved and Adam had a short temper. A.J. on the other hand, wanted to scream her lungs out at Lita but decided to save her voice for Randy when he made his appearance.

"Go Mickie! Lita's a hooooo!" Jessie yelled as the two ducked it out in the ring.

"Jessica!" A.J. exclaimed, looking shocked that her sister would say such a thing.

"What? it's true," she shrugged with a smile and began chanting 'she's got herpes' with the rest of the crowd.

A.J. shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as Mickie rolled Lita up for the three. She applauded as Mickie quickly left the ring and Lita grabbed a mic.

"Nah-nah-nah-nah, nah-nah-nah-nah, hey-hey-hey, goodbye," everyone sang as Lita grabbed Lillian to have her announce something.

"Let's hear it for the best women's champion in the world?" Lillian said and everyone laughed.

"She's a HOOOO!" The guys behind A.J. said in unison and Lita threw a hissy fit in the ring.

"Oh man, it's Cryme Time!" Jessie squealed as their music cut off Lita's whining.

The entire arena erupted with cheers as Shad and JTG made their way down the ramp with a box of Lita's affects. A.J. laughed when JTG raised the mic to his lips, shutting her up.

"We thought since you're leaving we'd host ourselves a little Ho sale."

"What?" Lita yelled as she watched the two men start gathering money for different items.

A.J. was beside herself with laughter when they pulled out 'Lita's little buddy' and started waving it in her face. She let the guy next to her buy it and they walked away, both laughing.

"Alright, the last thing we got is…Lita's box!" JTG said. "You can stick your head in it!"

Jessie looked at A.J. who was dying with laughter. She looked from Shad and JTG back to her sister, confusion all over her face.

"I don't get it."

This made A.J. laugh even harder, she clutched her stomach and leaned forward, trying to calm down. Jessie waited for her sister to catch her breath before asking what it meant.

"Don't worry about it, Jessica, it's nothing," she assured her.

Jessie shrugged and watched the screen as it advertised WWE Shop items, mostly DX. Jessie pointed out the shirt she wanted and A.J. shrugged. "We can just ask Hunter for one after the show."

"Or I can ask him for one when he comes to the ring, their match is now," Jessie suggested as the Hardy's made their way to the ring.

"Hey Jeff!" A.J. waved and he jogged around the stairs to greet her.

"Hey, Laura's waiting for you in the back. She wants to go out after the show," Jeff said quickly.

"Sounds good," A.J. nodded and gave him a quick hug before he had to get in the ring to do his entrance.

The guy sitting next to her leaned over with curious eyes and caught her attention, "You know Jeff Hardy?"

"Yes, he's one of my closest friends. I met him through my boyfriend," A.J. nodded.

The guy shook his head in disbelief as the rest of Jeff's team made their way to the ring. The entire arena went quiet as they anticipated DX, everyone waiting for their signature lyrics.

_Are you ready? _

"YES!" Jessie screamed as the music started.

Hunter and Shawn moved out from behind the curtain and made their way to the ring. As they past Jessie she grabbed Hunter's arm and tugged, getting his attention.

"Hey squirt what's up?" he smiled when he saw who had grabbed him.

"I was wondering if I could get a DX shirt. I want one," she asked sweetly, her chestnut ringlets bouncing on her shoulders.

"One of the new ones?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Sure," he smiled, tweaking her chin and making way up the steps into the ring.

The crowd instantly started a chant for CM Punk and he draped his arm over his shoulders. "Yes, CM Punk, the future of ECW. Now CM Punk has got a question for ya," Hunter said, leaning the mic toward his mouth.

"Are you ready?"

Hunter laughed when the crowd went nuts and he climbed up on the turnbuckles, "No, Philadelphia I said ARE YOU READY!"

A.J. laughed as Jessie jumped up and down, clapping hysterically as she cheered on Shawn and Hunter. Jeff smiled at them and they all turned their attention to Hunter as he bent over to do his line.

"Then, for thousands in attendance. For the millions watching at home. And for this team, because the array of talent in this ring is huge. You've got the future of ECW:CM Punk, Team Extreme, The Hardy Boyz, You've got the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels and The Game: D-Generation X, for one night only this is Survivor Series and Philly you are on fire. LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO SUCK IT!"

Jessie screamed excitedly as Shawn took the mic from Hunter, "And you ain't down with that, we got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!" A.J. yelled along with the crowd.

Johnny Nitro's music hit and the crowd booed when he and Melina made their way to the ring. After them Gregory Helms made his way to the ring to a chorus of 'you suck' and boos. A.J. waited eagerly as Mike Knox and Kelly came out next. She jumped to her feet and held up her RKO sign as their music started.

"Randy!" WOOO!" A.J. screamed as he strode out and down the aisle. He held his belt up and winked at A.J., making way over to her. He hugged her, his hand sliding down her back to her but as everyone watched. A.J. laughed and kissed him before he strode back to the front of the ring to make his entrance with Edge.

"I told you she was dating Randy," Jessie suck her tongue out at the guy next to her sister as he stared open mouthed at her.

"Wow," he gaped. "Can you hook me up with a Diva?"

"No!" A.J. spat and turned her attention to the match.

Mike Knox was the first to be eliminated, closely followed be Johnny Nitro and Gregory Helms. Team DX was well intact when Edge took his time in the ring, being eliminated by Shawn. A.J. had to laugh when Randy realized he was the only one left in the match and he looked around with confusion before hopping over the barrier to get away.

"Wait don't!" she yelled as Cm Punk and the Hardy's raced after him, throwing him back into the ring. "NO!"

She watched with amusement and shock as Shawn hit him with Sweet Chin Music, only for Randy to turn and get hit with the Pedigree. Jessie was screaming her head off as Hunter rolled him up for the three to win the match.

"Haha DX beat your boyfriend," Jessie teased as Randy grabbed his belt and made his way over to A.J.

"Hey," she smiled up at him, seeing the sweat glistening all over him.

"Come back with me," he muttered, his breathing still fast.

"What?"

"Come backstage with me, Jessie will come back with John, His match is soon," Randy repeated.

"Randy I'm not leaving Jessie out here alone," A.J. shook her head.

"Fine, she came with us and come out with John," he shrugged.

"YES!" Jessie squealed happily and Randy raised his eyebrows at A.J.

She shrugged, looking defeated and sighed, "Okay, fine."

Jessie beamed and Randy lifted her over the barrier before turning to A.J. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up easily, placing her back on her feet. Randy noticed the camera was on him and he winked at it, pulling A.J. into a passionate kiss and taking her hand, leading her up the ramp and backstage.

"Don't ever do that again!" she laughed, smacking Randy playfully.

"I wanted to get people wondering, who's the hot chick Randy made out with a Survivor Series. I'll let them know when someone asks," he shrugged.

"I don't get you," she shook her head and Jessie ran off toward John, who was leaning against the wall a few feet away, playing with his cell phone.

"Hey squirt!" he beamed as she jumped into his arms. "Long time no see."

"Right," Jessie giggled. "Randy said I can go out to the ring with you. Can I?"

"Hmm, I don't know, there are some pretty crazy guys on Paul's team. I you might not want to get in their way. Especially Paul."

"I can sit with King and J.R," Jessie suggested sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.

John chuckled and placed her on her feet, "You must've learned from your sister. How do you know that's how she always gets me to say yes?"

Jessie shrugged, "Cuz I see her do it all the time and Randy falls for it too."

"Very funny, kid," Randy rolled his eyes. "I don't do it all the time."

"Yes, you do," A.J. said sweetly. "You did it yesterday."

Randy scoffed and the two sisters laughed. A.J. kissed him to cheer him up and they made their way to catering to find Jeff and Laura. A.J. found them sitting in the back corner making out and she sighed, clearing her throat.

"You really should get a room," she said sarcastically as they broke apart.

"Hey, post-match celebration, what's wrong with that?" Jeff asked, resting his arm around Laura's shoulders.

"You should get a room," A.J. repeated. "No sex in the food room. We don't want your splooge in out French onion dip."

"NASTY!" Laura and Jessie both squealed, pressing their hands over their ears. John Jeff, A.J. and Randy all cracked up at their faces. Laura pouted and stuck her tongue out at them, making them laugh even more.

"That was so gross," Laura cringed at the thought. "I don't think I'll ever eat French onion dip again."

"I better get going, my match is next," John interrupted and Jessie jumped to her feet. "Yay! I want to come, get me out of here!"

He laughed and took her hand, leading her away from catering. A.J. could not stop smiling, seeing as Laura still had a disgusted look on her face. She jumped to her feet when she saw Booker dip a pretzel into the French onion dip and ran out of the room clutching her stomach.

"She'll never be the same again," Randy laughed, watching he leave the room.

"Did you have to say that?" Jeff asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

"Yes," A.J. grinned. "I'm going to head back to my seat, I want to watch John's match. Good match by the way," she added, her eyes on Jeff.

"Thanks."

"Mine wasn't good?" Randy pouted, following her from the room.

"You lost."

"But it wasn't entertaining at all?"

A.J. stopped, placing her hands on his waist to stop him, "Of course yours was entertaining, you walk down the ramp in this and I'm entertained," she winked.

Randy smiled, pulling her to him, his hands resting on her butt, "Maybe we can skip going to your seat and you can just come back to my locker room."

"I have a little sister to look after Randy," she whispered, her lips hovering over his.

"John's out there with her. He'll watch her," Randy muttered, brushing his lips over hers.

"I hate it when you do this," she groaned as Randy kissed her gently and then harder and more needing.

"I know, that's why I do it," he said against her lips as she bit his bottom lip playfully.

"Fine, let's go," she whispered, pulling him down the hallway to his locker room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

**Here you go! A nice long one for ya. Hope you like. I tried to get as much Survivor Series in as I could. So much happened and I was so excited when I went I almost forgot what happened lol. But I have my pictures to remember so yeah, hope you like. Don't forget to review!**

**Sadie **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

New Years was a blur of excitement and champagne for A.J. and Randy. A.J. had made special plans for Jessie to accompany her to Raw New Years Day, so they all flew down to Miami for the weekend. Jeff and Laura rented out a huge house on the beach for them all to enjoy during their stay.

"Do we really have to go to a bar for New Years, that's so lame," Laura whined as she, A.J. and Jeff sat in front of the plasma TV watching Pirates of the Caribbean 2 for the tenth time.

"It was Randy's idea, go complain to him," Jeff shrugged. "I don't care as long as we're together," he kissed her.

A.J. stuck her tongue out, making Laura laugh and she got to her feet, "I'm not a big fan of going to the bar either. Why not have a party here. The house is big enough."

"That sounds good. We can invite the rosters," Jeff nodded. "I know SmackDown will be nearby for the day for a live event. I could call up Matt and Ashley…maybe Dave to come over."

"Sounds good, I'll go talk to Randy," A. J. nodded and moved out of the living room to find him. He was sprawled out on the porch by the pool, sunglasses covering his eyes as he tanned. A.J. rolled her eyes and ran her fingers over his chest, making him squirm.

"What the!?" he sat up, pushing the glasses on top of his head. "Oh, it's you."

"Sorry, I wanted to get your attention," A.J. grinned, plopping onto his lap. "I was wondering if we could do something else for New Years, the bar just sounds really, um, lame."

"Have you got any other ideas?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes," she smiled. "Laura and I are going to invite the rosters over here. When everyone flies in tonight Laura and I are going to run over to the hotel and invite as many people as we can and Jeff is going to call Dave and Matt."

"Sounds good, I'd rather be here than the bar anyway. John just threw it at me yesterday," Randy chuckled. "Now get off me so I can get an even tan."

A.J. shook her head and hopped off his lap, watching him turn over onto his back to tan some more. She rolled her eyes again and smacked his butt before skipping into the house with a smile.

"So, did he agree?" Laura asked at the reappearance of AJ.

"Yep," she nodded. "He's all for it."

"And how much did you have to do to convince him?" Jeff asked, his eyebrows raised.

A.J. laughed and bit her bottom lip, "Wouldn't you like to know."

The three laughed and resumed watching their movie, only breaking to listen to Jessie screaming at Randy for pushing her into the pool without warning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

New Years Eve turned out to be a success. Everyone invited showed up at the house for the bash. Randy had ordered at least five kegs of Coors Light and various cases of other beers for the men while A.J. and Laura spent most of their time in the kitchen making mixed drinks for the women. Jessie spent her time in front of the TV watching the countdown or outside on the beach with John playing catch.

"Hey, A.J. can I talk to you?" Jeff called her from the kitchen around eleven thirty.

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, following him into the dark foyer. "What's up?"

"I'm going to pop the question at midnight, do you think she'll still say yes?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, Jeff! I don't know what you're worried about, just go with it. If you know she loves you and you love her it'll be fine. Just relax and stop worrying," A.J. advised with a smile.

Jeff nodded and thanked her, moving back out onto the porch to rejoin the guys. That's when A.J. remembered Jeff had mentioned Randy had a surprise for her and she bit her lip, wanting to know what it was. She moved back into the kitchen with Ashley, Laura and a handful of other Divas to mix up another batch of drinks.

"A.J. long time no see!" Dave Batista waved when she entered the room.

"Dave!" A.J. beamed as he made his way over to her. "So good to see you! You want something to drink? Eat?"

"No I'm good thanks, I was just out back with the boys, they seem buzzed already," he laughed, hugging A.J.

"I'm not surprised," she rolled her eyes. "Well, have fun, there's plenty of beer and snacks, help yourself. I'll probably be in the kitchen most of the night serving drinks, cuz that's what I do."

The two laughed and Dave moved back out onto the porch with John, Randy, Matt, Jeff and Hunter, who were all telling one liners to group of Divas sitting around them. A.J. watched Randy for a moment, seeing his eyes were on Jillian Hall, who was laughing at a joke Hunter had cracked. She frowned at the look on his face but noticed there was a half empty beer in his hand and shrugged it off.

"The TV's counting down!" Jessie yelled from the living room as midnight crept ever closer.

The entire group trooped into the living room, A.J. standing by the window overlooking the front yard. She glanced around the room, seeing various couples standing together. She saw Jeff hand in had with Laura and Hunter and Stephanie by the fireplace. Shawn and his wife were standing behind Jessie and John, who were poking each other and laughing. Dave had taken his place beside Candice and Torrie who was with her husband. As she returned her gaze to the TV a pair of arms wrapped around her middle. She smiled and closed her eyes, knowing it was Randy.

"Hey babe," he whispered in her ear as she relaxed into his chest.

"Hi," she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"It's almost midnight," he breathed against her neck.

A.J. nodded and opened her eyes as the group yelled the countdown. Randy spun her around to face him as the clock came down to ten seconds. She laughed and joined in the shouting.

"TEN-NINE-EIGHT-SEVEN-SIX-FIVE-FOUR-THREE-TWO--!" A.J. yelled but was cut off just as the clock struck midnight. Randy pulled her into a passionate kiss as John and Jessie screamed happy new year and danced around the room. When the two parted Jeff was down on one knee holding the ring out to Laura.

"Laura, will you marry me?"

"YES!" she screamed happily, jumping into his arms as he straightened. The two kissed in celebration and the party restarted.

Randy took A.J.'s hand, leading her away from the noise. She followed him curiously as he led her upstairs to their bedroom. He closed the door behind them and smiled.

"Randy, what are you doing?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Well, it's not an engagement ring, but I wanted to give you this to start off the New Year," he held out a long burgundy box.

"Oh, Randy," she smiled, opening it to see a sparkling white gold chain with a turquoise gem pendant. "It's beautiful."

"Like you," he smiled and they kissed once again.

A.J. smiled against his lips, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him closer. He straddled her lap, pushing her back onto the bed, his hands moving over her middle as he kissed her. A.J. turned her head, letting him kiss down her neck and over her collarbone but they could not go further for there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Randy, A.J. you in there?" John's voice greeted them and they jumped off the bed.

"What's up, John," Randy cracked the door open with annoyance.

"We're having a toast, you two better get down there," John advised, making his way toward the stairs and out of sight.

Randy took A.J.'s hand in his and led her down the stairs into the living room with the rest of the group. Laura handed them both a glass of champagne and they all held their glasses up.

"To the New Year!" Dave smiled his arm around Candice.

"To the New Year!" everyone chorused and drank, Jessie downing a glass of sparkling cider.

Laura waved her ring in A.J.'s face happily before turning and kissing Jeff passionately. A.J. laughed and shook her head, moving to the door where a group had gathered to say goodbye. Dave was the first to approach her and she smiled, hugging him tightly.

"It was good seeing you, Dave. Hopefully we'll be able to hang out again," she smiled.

"Same to you, A.J. Happy New Year," Dave kissed her cheek.

A.J. waved as he left and turned to Hunter and Stephanie who were talking with Randy. Hunter hugged A.J. and they said their goodbyes before Stephanie turned to her with a wide smile.

"Great party, thanks for inviting us. I needed to get out after spending so much time with the baby."

"Hey, it was no problem, I'm glad you came," A.J. laughed, hugging her. "How is little Aurora?"

"She's doing wonderful, healthy as ever," Hunter said. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," A.J. waved and sighed as she watched the rest of the group leave. John was already passed out on the couch, Jessie leaning her back against it as she sat on the floor. Matt and Ashley were talking quietly in the corner. Jeff and Laura had disappeared; A.J. figured they had retired for the night.

"Okay, time for bed, Jessica!" she caught her sister's attention.

"Can I sleep down here?" she asked with a pout.

A.J. laughed and shook her head, "No, you can't sleep down here. I'm about to move John anyway, go get ready for bed."

Jessie whined and stomped up the stairs as A.J. shook John awake. He stretched and sat up, flashing a bleary smile.

"What's up?"

"You fell asleep, go upstairs and tell Jessie to shut up. You can sleep in the guest bedroom next to hers so she'll be happy," A.J. instructed, pointing him out of the room.

John nodded and got to his feet, trudging half asleep up the stairs and out of sight. Matt and Ashley then got to their feet and moved over to Randy and A.J. They bid them goodnight and left, leaving the two alone.

"Time for bed," Randy stretched, lying down on the couch.

"You are not sleeping down here, Rand."

"Why not? This couch is comfy," he yawned.

A.J. pouted, making puppy eyes at him, "Please come upstairs with me."

Randy laughed, pulling her onto the couch with him. He kissed her, running his fingers over her back, "Okay, we'll go upstairs, only if I get some."

A.J. laughed and climbed off him, "We'll see Mr. Orton. You have a show tomorrow."

The two laughed and Randy chased A.J. upstairs. The two disappeared into their room for the night, A.J. in high spirits for the New Year. \

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another chappie for everyone to enjoy! Jeff and Laura are engaged, woo! Good stuff. Don't forget to review! **

**Sadie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"I can't believe you'd do something like that to Ric. I swear to God you're going to kill with all those stupid Con-Chair-Tos," A.J. fumed after the first Raw of 2007.

"A.J. it was part of the story line, Adam had too," Randy said, chasing after her as she made her way down the hall to his locker room.

"Well the storyline sucks. I hate Rater RKO," she pouted, letting him trap her against the door.

"It'll be over soon, don't worry," he assured her, kissing her softly.

"Okay, break it up, this isn't a make out hall," John interrupted them, smacking Randy on the shoulder.

Randy let his arms fall to his sides and turned to John looking annoyed. John flashed a goofy smile as A.J. pushed the door open to grab her laptop and sketchbook. Randy, however, glared down at John for interrupting him once again.

"Whoa, Rand, calm down," John smiled.

"You really need a woman, I'm tired of you constantly interrupting me," Randy shook his head, moving into the room and grabbing his duffle bag.

"I have Jessica," John shrugged.

"Who is twelve!" Randy stressed. "That's wrong on so many levels!"

"I know, I wasn't talking like that," John rolled his eyes. "I'm fine by myself, Randy. I don't need a girlfriend."

A.J. scoffed, but kept her mouth shut as both men looked at her. She smiled and pushed past them, making her way toward the garage as the crew started cleaning up backstage. Both men watched her retreat down the hall, flicking her hair over her shoulder like she owned the place.

"God she's gorgeous," Randy muttered under his breath as she turned the corner.

"You're telling me," John shook his head. "You are one lucky guy, man."

Randy looked down at John, his eyebrows raised, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? Nothing, oh, yeah, no, I don't like her like that, she's too much of a friend. But you know who is sexy? Ariel, she is hot."

Randy rolled his eyes as John started going into gruesome detail about how hot the Divas were. He grabbed his own bag, adjusting it on his shoulder and made his way after A.J. John followed, still talking about the Divas until Randy stopped and spun around.

"Dude, I have a girl, I don't need to masturbate to posters of the Divas. I don't need to know this."

John stopped in mid sentence, "Sorry, I get carried away. I'll see you later."

"Have fun with your posters," Randy smirked and left eh building to find A.J.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

New Years Revolution was a nightmare for A.J. She made Jessie leave the room during Randy's match with DX. She watched in horror as Hunter and Shawn pulled out the stops hitting them with everything they had. Jessie peeked around the corner of the door, gaping as Hunter hit Randy with a devastating spine buster and clutched at his knee for a moment before Shawn continued the assault on Randy and Edge.

"Oh my God," A.J. whispered, her hand over her mouth as she watched, wide eyed, as Randy was busted open, the blood dripping down his face and chest. "Just make it stop, please."

"No!" Jessie screamed when Shawn pummeled Randy through the announce table and he slumped of, the blood covering his face.

A.J. jumped and turned, seeing the horrified look on her sister's face. She opened her arms and Jessie hugged her tightly, reassuring her that Randy would be all right.

"I have to call him, I'll be right back," A.J. whispered as the match ended. She jogged into the kitchen, grabbed the cordless phone off the charger and started dialing Randy's number as she watched the EMT's helping him up the ramp. As soon as they disappeared behind the curtain she pressed the send button, hoping he'd make it to his locker room to answer it.

"Hello?" Randy said, his voice raspy.

"Oh, God Randy, are you okay? I saw the match," she started, the emotion in her voice making Randy smile.

"A.J., honey, I'm fine, it's just a couple cuts. I'll be fine," he assured her with a smile. "I'll be home on Tuesday, all right? Just relax."

"I never want to see you like that again. It killed me seeing you so helpless," she sniffed, just wanting to be with him.

"I'll be fine, they're going to exaggerate our injuries tomorrow but I'm fine, perfectly fine," Randy smiled. "Just a few stitches."

"Okay."

"I have to go, Dr. Rios is here to clean me up. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, I love you," A.J. nodded, sniffing again.

"I love you too, babe. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and sighed, returning to the den to watch the rest of the PPV. Jessie sprawled out onto the couch, only to shoot back up when John popped onto the screen. She clapped and cheered excitedly, telling the screen he was going to beat Umaga silly. A.J. shook her head and got comfortable on the loveseat next to the couch and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

"A.J.! John won! John won!" Jessie shook her awake a half hour later, beside herself with joy. "John retained!"

"That's great, Jess, great," A.J. groaned. "Is it over?"

"Yeah, Randy called again too. He said he's on his way home," Jessie added.

"Okay, go get a shower and get ready for bed. I'll let you know when he gets here," A.J. stretched, rubbing her eyes.

Jessie nodded and left the room. A.J. got to her feet and shuffled into the kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee, knowing Randy would be exhausted when he arrived home. She made herself s mug of steaming hot chocolate and sat at the kitchen table to wait, hoping he would arrive ay minute.

"I'm here!" Randy called three hours later, dropping his bag at the front door. When no one replied he glanced around, figuring A.J. and Jesse were asleep. He noticed the kitchen light was on and mode his way into the room, seeing A.J. asleep at the table, her head tucked into her arm, her long ebony hair hiding her face.

"A.J., come on, wake up," he whispered in her ear, making her twitch.

"Randy," she whispered, rubbing her hands over her face and smiling. "Sorry, I was waiting for you and fell asleep."

"It's okay, I know how tired you get," he smiled. "Come here."

He helped her to her feet and scooped her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Randy kissed the top of her head and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

"You look like hell," she smiled, running a finger over the bandage on his forehead.

"All in a days work ma'am," he chuckled.

"You should get some sleep, you've got a show tomorrow too," A.J. massaged his arm, pulling him down onto the bed.

"If you insist," he pulled his shirt off and climbed under the covers next to her, wrapping her in his embrace.

The two fell into silence, A.J. content having Randy next to her after such a grueling Pay-Per-View. She rested her head on his chest with a smile, falling asleep without a care in the world.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, here's a little filler chapter. I have some drama in store for you all, that you might like and Laura and Jeff will return. Their wedding should be soon too : Yay! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks**

**Sadie**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"A.J. are you okay? You look pale," Laura asked the next day as the two women sat in Jeff's locker room watching his match.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just a little tired."

Laura narrowed her eyes at her and frowned, knowing something was wrong. She glanced at Jessie, who was immersed in the match, and got to her feet. A.J. looked up at her in surprise when she grabbed her wrist and got to her feet as well, letting Laura pull her from the room.

"What's really wrong, A.J.?" she demanded, shutting the door behind her with a snap.

A.J. glanced around nervously, "Can we talk somewhere private? Like a bathroom or something?"

Laura nodded and the two set off down the hallway toward the bathroom. A.J. pushed open the first stall door and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Laura watched her curiously as she took a deep breath, reopening her eyes.

"Laura, if I tell you this, will you keep it quiet?" she asked.

"Of course," she nodded. "What's up?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

The room was dead silent as the two women stared at each other. A.J. held her breath as Laura gaped at her, her expression soon turning into one of joy.

"That's great news? Has it been confirmed? Did you take a test?" she asked quickly.

A.J. bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I took one; I'm just waiting for the color to change."

She motioned at the plastic test and Laura picked it up, examining the tiny screen. She squealed happily and hugged A.J., showing her what was on the screen. A.J. took it and stared, her turquoise eyes wide with amazement.

"I'm going to have Randy Orton's child," she whispered in shock. "I never would have imagined this. What if Randy doesn't want one? What about Jessie?"

Laura took A.J. by the shoulders and shook her, "Randy will be so happy to have a baby, A.J. He loves you. Just think about the positives. Ask Randy what he thinks about kids and tell him slowly. He'll be so happy."

A.J. nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll tell him tonight after the show. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I have to tell Jason too, he deserves to know."

Laura beamed and the two left the bathroom happily, not knowing someone was hiding in the stall on the opposite end of the room. Melina poked her head around the stall as the door closed, a wicked grin on her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Randy ripped off the foam neck brace he had to wear for his segment and threw it in a corner. He was focused on one thing and one thing only. finding A.J. She had not been in his locker room before the show and he was curious as to why she was suddenly avoiding him. He turned the corner to make his way to Jeff's when Melina stepped out of the Divas' locker room, a smirk on her face.

"Hey Randy, how are you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him and running her finger over his chest.

"I'm fine, Melina, thanks," he said unenthusiastically, stepping away from her wandering finger.

""That's good, I was wondering if you heard the new rumor flying around," she smiled mischievously.

"Sorry, but I don't care about the stupid high school gossip that flies around this place," Randy scowled.

"Are you sure? It's about your beloved A.J."

At the mention of his girlfriend, Randy's attention and curiosity were snared. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Melina, "What about her?"

"Well, apparently, A.J.'s got a bun in the over, if you take my meaning. And I don't think it's yours," she smiled, taking a step toward him.

Randy looked stunned and shook his head, "She hasn't been with any other man than myself, Melina. Don't get yourself into something you can't fix."

Melina shrugged innocently, her curly hair spilling over her shoulders, "I'm just telling you what I heard."

"Yeah, whatever, why don't you go bang Nitro or something, I don't need your filthy hands on me or my girl," Randy spat and walked away, earning a death glare from Melina as he retreated.

"You're going to get it you prick," she growled under her breath and went off to find Nitro.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"A.J. can I talk to you?" Randy asked as he burst into Jeff's locker room.

She looked up form her sketchbook and nodded, jumping to her feet. Randy took her hand and led her out of the room, his face blank. A.J. let him lead her down the hallway a little ways before stopping and yanking her hand from his grip.

"Randy, what's wrong?" she demanded, refusing to go any further.

"I want you to clear something up for me," he started and A.J. narrowed her eyes. "Melina told me something that made my blood curdle, it better not be true."

"Okay, what is it? You should know anything that comes out of her mouth is a lie," A.J. shot, her defiance showing.

"She told me you're pregnant with someone else's baby. Is that true?" Randy asked, seeing the shock on A.J.'s face.

She swallowed and smiled, "Well, it's not all true," she began, looking up into his ocean blue eyes. "Randy, I was going to tell you after the show, but I guess the cat's out of the bag already but, I'm pregnant with your child."

The numbness started with his fingertips and spread through out Randy's whole body. A.J. was pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father. His A.J. was going to have his child. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, a smile spreading across his face. She laughed against his lips, the tears prickling her eyes as she fought them. Randy stepped away from her and beamed, moving his hands to her stomach.

"This is wonderful news. Melina's going to get it for spreading rumors it wasn't mine, "Randy muttered, caressing her stomach with his thumbs.

"You don't have to, Rand. She's just a dirty skank who's trying to break us up," A.J. assured him, a tear making its way down her cheek.

Randy kissed it away, hugging her to him, his face buried in her silky hair. She laughed again, rubbing his back as he held her.

"We're going to have to break the news to everyone, you know," he whispered in her hair.

"Any ideas on when or how?"

"I was thinking in the middle of the ring next week on Raw," he smiled. "Let the whole world know that Randy Orton is going to be a father."

A.J. blushed and shrugged, "Well, will Vince accept that? I mean, I'm not a Diva or anything, I'm just your personal assistant."

"I can bend the rules for one night, hun, specially something of this magnitude. He'll understand," Randy chuckled. "How about it?"

"Okay?"

"But I'm not going to call you A.J. on TV. We need to call you something else. How about Arielle."

A.J. scrunched her nose and shook her head, "I hate my first name, that's why I shortened it."

"Then how's Jasmine? Your name is beautiful, A.J."

"Fine, Jasmine, but you can only call me Jasmine for that night, okay?" A.J. asked, her tone serious.

"I promise," Randy nodded. "Now can we seal it with a kiss?"

A.J. smiled and nodded, kissing him passionately. They drew apart at the clearing of a throat behind them and Randy looked up to see a sneering Johnny Nitro and Melina.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy snapped, disgusted that they were in the same hallway together.

"So you actually believe her? You believe that the kid is yours?" Melina said, moving up to A.J.

"Yes, I do," Randy nodded, glaring at the two.

"What if I told you I heard John bragging that it was his? He was going into gruesome detail of their wild night," Melina smiled, pressing up against Randy.

"I'm sorry, Melina, but if you have a problem, you should talk to me," A.J. snapped, grabbing Melina's arm and pulling her off Randy.

"I'm sorry but such filth is not worth of touching an A-lister," Melina spat, pulling her arm from A.J.'s grip.

"An A-lit whore maybe," A.J. snarled. "Keep your nose out of our business and you won't get hurt."

"Ooh, what's the pregnant personal assistant going to do, report me?" Johnny Nitro teased as Melina returned to him.

"I've got a better idea, I'm going to beat your pretty girlfriend's face in. Did I say pretty? Oops, I meant filthy, disgusting snot nosed slut of a girlfriend," A.J. retorted hotly, her temper flaring. "And the next time you try to twist my business to get between me and Randy, I will personally mangle both of you!"

Melina looked stricken but recomposed herself and huffed, thrusting her chin into the air haughtily. She grabbed the front of Nitro's road kill jacket and strode away, swinging her hips extra to try ad catch Randy's eye, to no avail.

"A.J. you can't beat her," Randy whispered as they disappeared around the corner. "You're pregnant and she's a monster."

"I know, Randy, but I have you don't I? I won't let her get in the way of our relationship."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, here's another one for you all. Drama drama, I love it. Hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review. I want lots so I can be happy before I go on vacation next week!!!**

**Thanks**

**Sadie**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The next week on Raw Randy kept to his word, scheduling ring time to announce the great news. Vince even thought it best to put Randy in a storyline with Nitro and Melina, seeing as most of their little argument was caught on camera. While A.J. thought it was a bad idea, both Randy and Laura convinced her it would only last a few weeks and Randy would do all the fighting.

"Randy, I really don't want to get into this," A.J. whined as they made their way to the curtain.

"Too late," he grinned, kissing her happily. "I hope you don't mind if Adam comes out too, since he's my TV partner."

"Whatever," she shrugged, letting him take her hand as his music started.

The crowd instantly began to boo as Randy led A.J. down the ramp. She glanced around nervously at all the cameras following them, her eyes falling on the one just in front of her. Randy squeezed her hand reassuringly and leaned close to her ear.

"Don't look at the camera," he whispered stopping at the ring apron.

A.J. nodded and turned to him, her eyes darting around the roaring arena. She felt Randy rest his hands on her hips and she stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to lift you onto the apron, don't worry," he smiled and lifted her up easily.

A.J. sighed and got to her feet, ducking under the ropes as Randy posed and climbed into the ring with her. Lillian stood in the corner as Randy's music silenced and she stepped forward nervously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one half of the World Tag Team Champions: Randy Orton!"

Randy posed and took the mic from Lillian as she hopped out of the ring. A.J. new he had just slipped into his character and crossed her arms over her chest as the crowd booed.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you hate me," Randy began and the crowd cheered. "But I'm not out here for me."

A.J. could feel her cheeks heat as Randy tuned to her with a smirk. He held his hand out to her and she took it with a shy smile.

"You see this lovely woman right here? This is my girlfriend of seven months, Jasmine. She is also the best personal assistant I've ever had."

The crowd booed and cheered, sending A.J. uncertain reactions. She let Randy pull her closer, the stage lights adding to the heat emanating from her face. Randy kissed her gently, sending the crowd into a frenzy. He raised the mic to his lips and turned to the closest camera with a smirk.

"This lovely woman standing before all you ungrateful fans has given me the best gift a woman can ever give, and it's not that you perverts!" he added with a frown. "Now, before I share the good news, I would like to ask my partner and fellow Tag Team Champ to come out. Edge, get out here!"

A.J. stood nervously as Edge made his way down the ramp. He held up his title and made his usual entrance. One of the crewmen gave him a mic and he turned to Randy.

"What do you want Orton?" he demanded. "We have a match we're supposed to be getting ready for, what are you doing out here?"

"Edge, Edge, relax, I have some great news you'll want to hear," Randy assured him, draping his arm around A.J. and pulling her forward.

"Well, what is it? Spit it out!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," Randy laughed. "I'm going to be a father, and Jasmine is the mother of my first child!"

Adam looked stunned and he smiled, hugging A.J. quickly. The crowd seemed unsure of how to react. There was again a mixture of boos and cheers before Adam raised the mic to his lips.

"That's great news, Randy, I'm happy for you. But don't let this little announcement distract you later, or I'll have your head."

Randy frowned and stared as Adam dropped the mic and left the ring. As soon as he disappeared Johnny Nitro's music hit and the crowd booed once again. A.J. scowled as Melina made her way down the ramp with Nitro, her chin high with pride.

"Whoa, hang on, what the hell are you two doing out here. This is my moment!" Randy yelled angrily as Melina did her split into the ring and Nitro grabbed Edge's mic.

"Calm down Orton, we just came out to congratulate you," Nitro lied, his eyes on Melina who was moving toward A.J.

Nitro held his hand out to Randy with a fake smile and Randy stared at it. He stepped forward and went to shake it before turning and hitting him with an RKO. Melina screamed and knelt down next to her fallen boyfriend and grabbed a mic. She glared at A.J. and pointed angrily.

"I'll have you all know she's a whore! That baby isn't yours Orton! It could be anyone's backstage! I say her messing around with Cena the other day!"

A.J. shook her head vigorously and looked up at Randy. He handed her the mic and she took it, glaring at Melina, "I'm sorry, Melina, but the only man I've ever been with is Randy. I believe you are getting myself mixed up with you. You see, if I'm not mistaken I saw you with not only Nitro, but Viscera and Trevor Murdoch. I think she's a chubby chaser everybody."

The crowd laughed and A.J. continued, "But not only have a seen her with those two, I saw her warming up to the Boogeyman and Kane while she was on SmackDown. Not to mention her little stint with Batista, but we all know he's not stupid enough to touch a dirty whore like her."

The crowd went crazy as Melina looked shocked at A.J. she stomped to her feet angrily and pointed in her face, Nitro's mic in her hand.

"You little—you're lucky your pregnant or I would tear you apart!" she yelled.

A.J. raised her eyebrows and stepped forward, "What's wrong, you afraid to hit me? Well, I'm not afraid to hit you!" With that A.J. slapped Melina hard across the face. She smiled triumphantly and turned to Randy with a grin.

"You bitch!" Melina roared and grabbed A.J. by the shoulders. She grabbed a handful of A.J.'s hair and swung her into the turnbuckle, but was stopped when Randy grabbed her and hit her with an RKO.

The crowd went crazy as Randy knelt down next to A.J., lifting her into his arms and carrying her backstage. She groaned, her hand instantly moving to where Melina grabbed her hair.

"That hurt like a bitch," she smiled, massaging the throbbing spot on her head.

Randy chuckled and kissed her forehead, "That was too close, hun. Don't hurt yourself. If you hurt yourself you hurt the baby."

A.J. nodded, "I didn't mean for it to go that far, she just lost her temper. I have a feeling this is going to go unscripted. Melina takes this to the extreme and I have a feeling she's not going to let this go."

"Well, let's worry about that later, we have friends to attend to now," Randy grinned and pushed his locker room door open. John, Jeff and Jessie were all waiting for them with wide eyes and smiles when they walked in, Laura shaking her head with a smirk as Randy placed A.J. on her feet.

"How long have you known?" John demanded as A.J. pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"'Bout a week," she shrugged.

"Congrats," Jeff smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Nice stunt you pulled with Melina, you better watch out for her now."

"I know."

"You didn't tell me when you found out? I'm your sister!" Jessie squealed. "I'm going to be an auntie!"

The group laughed and began discussing plans to start preparing a room for the baby when A.J.'s cell phone went off in her bag. She grabbed it quickly and grinned at the name on the ID.

"Hi Jay!" A.J. grinned.

"A.J.! I saw that little stunt you pulled in the ring. Is it true? Are you really pregnant?"

A.J. laughed and nodded, "Yep, I am."

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you two. Carly says hello and congrats as well."

"Thank you."

"Listen, I want you to watch yourself out there. That other chick almost bowled you over. Don't hurt the baby out in the ring, kid," Jason warned.

A.J. rolled her eyes and sighed, "I know Jay, just about every person I know has told me that same thing. Don't worry."

"You better listen to them A.J., you're protecting two people now."

"I know, Jason," she repeated.

"Alright, just making sure. Well, I'll let you go, I can hear Jessie squealing in the background. I'll see you, kid."

"Bye!" A.J. beamed and hung up.

Jessie was indeed squealing as A.J. hung up her phone. John had taken the liberty of tickling her sides every time she tried to walk past him. Now she was squirming around on the couch next to him as he tickled her, the rest of the group talking and laughing in a corner.

"What is going on over here?" A.J. asked, poking her head in next to Randy and Jeff.

"Nothing!" Laura smiled mischievously.

"What is it?" A.J. whined. "Tell me!"

"Nope," Randy shook his head as she made a pout face at him, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Please?" she begged, batting her eyelashes.

Randy shook his head, pulling her into his arms. They kissed quickly before Randy had to get ready for his match that night, knowing Edge would be upset if he wasn't focused. A.J. watched him disappear into the bathroom and moved over to John and Jessie, sitting down on her sister's stomach.

"Ow! Pregnant lady sitting on my stomach!" Jessie yelled, pretending to have the wind knocked out of her.

John laughed and lifted A.J. off of her, letting the younger Harris roll off the couch. John dropped A.J. back onto the cushions and she giggled.

"Okay, enough for one day, can we just watch TV now?" Jessie called, flicking on the monitor.

"Ooh, yeah, I gotta watch this," Jeff hurried over and sat down next to A.J. and John. "I'm supposed to be fighting Nitro again."

"That storyline is so lame, but then again, after this match Nitro's going into the storyline with Randy after the Rumble," John pointed out.

The group nodded in unison and fell into silence, their high spirits unhampered as they watched the rest of Raw.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Hey, _Jasmine_!" Melina called as A.J. made her way down the hall from catering.

A.J. rolled her eyes at the Diva's mocking tone and stopped, turning to see Melina and surprisingly, Joey Mercury, following her.

"Yes?"

Melina placed a hand on her hip and smirked, looking her up and down, "I see you still look the same. But don't worry, the bump will be there sooner or later, but not if I can help it."

A.J. narrowed her eyes at Melina's comment, crossing her arms over her chest, "What are you talking about?"

Melina snorted and looked up at Mercury, silently signaling him to do something. A.J. watched the silent exchange and began to back away, unsure of what the two were planning.

"Don't run away, Jasmine, I have a present for you," Joey called as A.J. began to move away from them.

A.J.'s back hit someone's chest and she yelped, spinning around. She sighed with relief at the sight of Randy. He smiled reassuringly down at her before returning his glare to Melina and Mercury, who were staring at him with scowls.

"What? You think I'm dumb enough to let her wander around alone with you three lunatics watching her. Yeah right," Randy forced a chuckle. "I know what you're up to, Melina. And I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"Get away with what?" she asked pompously. "Touching your precious girlfriend? I'm sorry Randy, but that's not my target of interest."

"And what is that?" A.J. demanded coolly, unaware that there was a camera filming the entire exchange in the doorway of an open locker room.

"Why should I tell you? It's for me to know and for you to never find out!" Melina snickered and strode away, grabbing Mercury by the front of his shirt and pulling him along with her.

A.J. glanced up at Randy, fear in her eyes at the thought of what Melina might do. He kissed her reassuringly, wrapping his arms around her middle as they returned to his locker room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXX

"Laura, gotta talk to you," Jeff grinned at the sight of his girlfriend leaning against a scaffolding as she watched the match on one of the many monitors in the backstage area.

"Hey, I didn't see you there," she smiled, flicking her auburn bangs from her eyes. "What's bothering you?"

"A.J." he sighed.

"What about her?"

"I'm scared for her," Jeff admitted. "If she doesn't stop antagonizing Melina she's going to get herself hurt. We have to convince the both of them that it's a bad idea to get into this. You know when Melina's mad she goes crazy."

Laura nodded, "Well, I have a feeling this is supposed to happen, Jeff. I have a feeling Melina already has a plan to split them up, and I think Adam has something to do with it."

"Adam?"

"Yes, Jeff, Adam. I don't think he wants Randy distracted by A.J.'s pregnancy so he's eliminating the problem," Laura explained.

Jeff shook his head in disbelief, "That's terrible! Why would someone be so sick? I can't have her distraught for the wedding. She's your maid of honor and Randy's the best man. If they're distraught it just would not work. We have to do something."

Laura agreed, letting out a long sigh, "But for know we have to just watch and wait. I don't know when their next move will be, but I know it will be soon."

Jeff nodded grimly, turning his attention to the match on the screen. Umaga was kicking the holy hell out of a no name with a developmental contract. Laura looked uninterested, resting her head against Jeff's chest as they watched the end of the fight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After leaving A.J. with John in his locker room Randy grabbed his title to find Adam. He figured he was on a tear about their lost the previous week and they needed to devise a new plan for their match that night. As he wandered around the halls looking for his tag team partner footsteps echoed behind him.

"Randy, where the hell have you been?" Adam's irritated voice demanded.

Randy glanced over his shoulder to see Edge making his way toward him, his face contorted in anger.

"I was looking for you actually," he said shortly.

"You need to learn to stay in the damn locker room. I swear if Jasmine is going to be a problem I'm going to have to talk to Vince," he snapped.

"Jasmine has nothing to do with any of this," Randy retorted. "We just weren't on he same page last week, partially because the Rumble is getting in our way."

Edge rolled his eyes and motioned for Randy to follow him, mumbling irritated curses under his breath. Randy shook his head at the pointless anger, figuring it was just the stress of losing last week.

"Oh, I was talking to Melina a little while ago, she told me you two bumped into each other," Edge stated, not looking at Randy.

"And?"

"She said you weren't going to leave Jasmine alone from now on," Edge pressed, a mischievous smile on his face that Randy could not see.

"Yeah, so?"

"She's alone now isn't she?"

"No, Edge, she's not," Randy sighed with slight annoyance at all the questions. "Why do you care anyway?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "Who's she with now then?"

Randy stopped in the middle of the hallway, his hand resting on the title slung over his shoulder, "She's with John, what's the big deal?"

Edge stopped realizing his partner had stopped walking. He turned around, forcing the grin off his face and shrugged, "I was just asking. I don't want anything happening to her and you know Cena, he's not really a reliable person."

"He's more reliable than anyone else in this place," Randy shot, his eyes narrowed at the crazed look in Edge's eyes.

"I was just thinking, maybe she'd be better off if you could always keep an eye on her. You know, bring her to the ring with you so you know where she is. Besides, with all these rumors going around about her sleeping with the other guys, you might want to consider it," Edge suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll consider it," Randy said smartly and moved past Edge, shaking his head as he walked into Rated-RKO's locker room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXXOXO

"Jessie will you move!" A.J. growled as Jessie bounced in front of the monitor in John's locker room.

"Sorry!" she squeaked and inched away, taking a seat on John's knee.

A.J. rolled her eyes, resting a hand on her stomach when it growled for the tenth time. She glanced at her sister, who was stifling a snort of laughter at the loud noise.

"John, I'm hungry, can we go to catering?"

"Again? Jesus woman," John shook his head. "How much can you eat in one day and not gain a pound?"

"Hey I'm eating for two remember," she reminded him. "If you don't want to go I'll go by myself. I'm a big girl."

"No, no, it's cool, we'll go together," John protested quickly. "If I let you go alone Randy will have my head and I don't need that."

Jessie giggled and hopped off John's lap as he stood up. A.J. sighed in exasperation and left the room, making her way to catering without looking back. She could hear Jessie's giggles behind her and figured her and John was messing around.

"Hey, Jasmine, how are you?" someone said just behind A.J. as she grabbed a bag of chips and a sandwich from the table.

She turned and frowned at the sight of Chris Masters, a nervous warning flag waving the back of her mind. "Hi Chris I'm doing fine. How about yourself?"

"You know, same old," he shrugged. "So I hear you and Orton are expecting."

A.J. nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Congrats," he smiled, rubbing her back with a smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," she said, her face unsure as she noticed the camera in the corner, filming them.

Chris nodded and winked before striding away, his eyes flicking to her flat stomach as he turned his back on her. A.J. watched him walk away, the confusion prominent on her face as the camera zoomed in. She shook her head, figuring it was nothing and moved to a table, waiting for John and Jessie to catch up to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXXO

**Wow, lots of points of view. Next chapter will be just as confusing. In fact I think I'll start working on it right now. But I hope you all liked this one. It's just a filler chapter before the Rumble and stuff. and, obviously, I'm warming up a new storyline for after the Rumble. And then there's Jeff and Laura's wedding that needs to be attended to as well. Lots to write, so I'll get cracking! Don't forget to review in the mean time. **

**Sadie**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"What do you mean she just left? Jessie told me you left with her!" Randy yelled angrily as John cowered under his glare.

"Okay, we did leave with her, but she was ahead of us and when we turned the corner she was gone!" John insisted.

It was the day everyone was waiting for, the Royal Rumble. Three rosters, one battle royale and one title shot at Wrestlemania. Everyone's nerves were on end, all in hopes of winning the coveted prize. Just when Randy thought nothing could get worse, A.J. up and disappeared when he left her with John to warm up. She was nowhere.

"Are you sure you didn't leave her at catering?" Randy demanded for the tenth time.

"YES!" Jessie yelled in annoyance.

"You might want to ask Edge where he's seen her. He's been acting a bit odd lately," Jeff put in as he strode up to the group.

"Or Chris Masters," Jessie added. "He walked past us last week when we caught up to her in catering and she told us he was acting creepy too."

"But then again it could also be Melina," John said, his eyes narrowed in thought.

Randy nodded in agreement, his mind buzzing over where his girlfriend could be. The group fell silent in thought when the sound of high heels clicking sounded in the hallway. All four of them turned at the sound and let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of Melina, her head held high in haughtiness.

"Hey, Melina, have you seen Jasmine.?" Randy asked his voice harsh as she pushed past them.

She looked at him like he had five heads and snorted, "No, why would I be interested in filth like her. She's not worth of my A-list status, even if she is with you."

Randy raised his eyebrows as she continued down the hallway. He waited for her to turn the corner out of earshot and frowned, "She's lying. She never goes anywhere alone and she wouldn't look at me."

"She could just be nervous because we're all here," Jeff pointed out, looking at John and Randy, who were the taller of the bunch.

"Or she's lying," Jessie called their attention. "And has anyone else noticed that Laura's missing too? Maybe they're just playing a trick on us."

"Actually I'm right here," Laura jogged over to them, a soda can in her hand. "I just stopped in the ladies room and then grabbed something to drink. Jeff knew were I was."

"And Jasmine would never do something like this before a Pay-per-View. She knows I need her to keep me focused," Randy sighed. "This is not good."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Let me go!" A.J. growled for the hundredth time as she glared at her captors. "Randy's going to kill you!"

"I don't think so," her captor chuckled. "He has no idea you're gone yet."

"You can't do this! You monster!" A.J. screamed, fighting against the man holding her.

"He can do what he wants, and he's going to end Randy's distractions once ad for all. Now be quiet or we're going to shut you up by force," the man holding her smiled, tightening his grip.

A.J. let out a groan of pain and felt her arms go numb from the hold she was in. She knew not to fight for that would only knock her unconscious, so she kept her head down and her body limp.

"Randy won't let you do this," she whispered fiercely a the door opened to reveal another unwanted guest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Randy paced his locker room, wringing his hands with nerves. John had left to ask around about A.J. while Jeff and Laura searched the parking lot and bathrooms. He had stayed behind to see if she would reappear, but there had been no luck after almost two hours.

"Melina wouldn't be this twisted, I know she wouldn't," he muttered nervously. "Edge maybe, but not Melina and Nitro."

He glanced at the camera following him around and swung the locker room door open. John and Jeff were standing there, John's hand in the air as if he was going to knock. Jessie stood beside him, her face white as a ghost.

"What?" Randy demanded.

John opened his mouth to say something when an earsplitting scream echoed through the halls. Randy felt his blood run cold as the sound died away, only to be replaced with short shouts of pain. Jessie burst into tears, knowing it was her sister and clutched at John helplessly. Randy's face had gone pale as he stared wide eyed down the empty hall.

"Randy! Come quick!" Laura sprinted up to him from behind. "Her eyes were full of worry and the color was high in her cheeks.

"What is it? Did you find her?" Randy demanded as they sprinted after Laura.

"No, but I think I know where the sound is coming from," she called over her shoulder as they ran into the garage.

The group stopped and listened, the entire crew seemed to have stopped working, all listening to the blood curdling sounds of who they thought was A.J. The sound seemed to have faded as they moved further into the garage and Randy stopped his face grim.

"She's not here, it was coming from the locker room area," he sighed. "We went the wrong way."

Laura shrugged defeatedly and they all ran back into the building, Jessie's scared whimpers pushing them forward. There was another cry of pain, this time closer and the group stopped to listen and get their bearings. A cameraman chased after them as the entire scene unfolded, making Randy furious.

"If Edge has anything to do with this I swear I'm going to kill him," Randy growled, charging forward and opening the nearest locker room door.

A group pf ECW Extremists were sitting around a monitor, watching the evenings events unfold. J.R. was talking about what was going on at the very moment and they all turned when the door burst open. Randy glanced around the room furiously, knowing A.J. was not in there, before growling furiously and leaving. He moved to the next door, pressing his ear up to it before swinging it open. Each one revealing nothing.

"Listen," Jeff stopped him as they past catering and Randy stopped his angry raid and listened.

The screams had died away, the place was cast in eerie silence after the noise. The crew scurried around cleaning up the tables in catering, avoiding the camera and Randy. Hurried footsteps sounded just behind Jeff and Randy. The two turned to see John panting, his eyes wide and his arm outstretched as he pointed.

"We found her," he gasped. "Follow me."

John rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath for a moment before charging off down the hall. He led Randy and Jeff into an empty locker room where Laura and Jessie knelt on the floor, hiding something from view.

"Move!" Randy yelled, pushing them aside forcefully. A.J. lay on the floor, her long hair covering her face. Her clothes were ripped in places and she had bruises on her wrists and arms. She was unconscious from what he could see, her body limp from being attacked.

"Search the room for any evidence of who did this. If I'm right there's going to be hell to pay," Randy growled. "I'm going to take her to Dr. Rios."

John nodded and began to look through the locker room for anything out of place, Jeff, Laura and Jessie following suit. Randy scooped A.J.'s limp form into his arms. Her hair fell away from her face at the movement and Randy frowned at the trickle of dried blood at the corner of her mouth. She had bruises on her neck as well as one around her left eye.

"Who ever did this to you will pay," Randy grumbled furiously before jogging as fast as he could down the hallway to Dr, Rios in the medical room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I know it's short, but I got a lot more coming. I still have the rest of the Royal Rumble, in which we will find out who did this to A.J. (if you haven't already guessed) as well as the Battle Royale itself. I also have the full list of injuries A.J, sustained, and all that fun stuff, so there's plenty more to go in this story, including Jeff and Laura's wedding. So sit tight cuz I should have more in a few days time. In the meantime, don't forget to review!**

**Sadie**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

A.J. stayed unconscious for most of the night. When Randy wasn't warming up for the Royal Rumble he was by her side with Dr. Rios, his temper raging as he watched the doctor examine her. John sat silently by his side, his face grim and his arm around Jessie, who had fallen asleep, dried tears streaking her face.

"Hey, Rand, your match is next. John you better head to the curtain, Umaga's making his way to the ring," a sullen crewman poked his head into the silent room.

John nodded and slowly got to his feet. Jessie groaned in her sleep, clinging to John's arm. He smiled and Laura gently moved the girl so she was sleeping on her shoulder instead of John's. The two shared a silent glance, Laura wishing him luck, before John left the room to grab his Championship.

"Let's hope Cena is focused tonight ladies and gentlemen, he's gone through one hell of a lot since the show started. Might I add I will keep you informed on Jasmine's condition as the program progresses," J.R. said as John made his way down to the ring, his face unreadable.

John slid into the ring, his fury building as Umaga growled and snarled across from him. He was about to take out all his frustration on that man and he was going to show absolutely no mercy in doing it. He waited for Lillian to announce his name and the ref to signal for the bell before locking up with the wild Samoan in the middle of the ring.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Just because Cena retained doesn't mean anything is possible tonight," Edge chuckled as the camera zoomed in on his face. "I can win the Royal Rumble I've already been champion twice."

"It's every man for himself, Edge," Randy frowned, his face moving into frame. "And I have plenty of anger to distribute tonight so watch out."

Edge laughed and shook his head as Randy left the room, the camera zooming out to show he was in his locker room. He continued to laugh as he tied his boots, only to be interrupted by a knock on the open door. He looked up and grinned to see a somewhat battered Johnny Nitro and Melina.

"Listen, Edge, I don't know if this is going to work the way we wanted it to," Nitro glanced around nervously.

"Why not?"

"Because we might have just pissed off Orton enough to drive him to win," Melina said angrily. "You're plan isn't going to work."

Edge got to his feet with a laugh, "Trust me, it'll work. That little whore of his is so beat up thanks to you two and Masters, he won't have to worry about her. She'll be knocked out until next week. All we have to worry about is tonight. We'll be on the same page, and then one of us will be going to Wrestlemania. Everything's going to be perfect."

"Let's hope," Nitro grumbled as Melina helped him from the room.

Edge made a face at her back as they left and sat back down on the bench, finishing the trying of his boot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh, my head," A.J. groaned in the silence of the medical room.

There was a shuffle and the sound of a chair moving and she cracked an eye open to see John leaned over her, his hand resting on her stomach. He put a bit of pressure on it and she winced terrible, making him draw his hand away quickly.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake," John smiled as she opened her eyes all the way.

"Where am I?" she croaked. "Last thing I remember was the floor in the locker room."

"You're still at the arena. The Rumble match started a half hour ago," John explained as he watched A.J. try to sit up and wince again, the pain prominent on her face.

"Don't move," he soothed, pushing her back onto the bed.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she flashed a pained smile, resting her head back onto the flimsy pillow.

John chuckled, stroking her hair, he turned his attention back to the monitor in the corner of the room and turned up the volume not that she was awake. Randy had just entered the match and was beating up on Kevin Thorn and Viscera. A.J. decided it wouldn't hurt to watch, a frown crossing her face at the sight of Edge.

"I hope Randy beats the shit out of him," she growled as the next entrant, ran into the ring.

"Who?"

"Adam."

John looked at her curiously, "Why?"

"Because! You don't know what he did to me!" she cried. "There's so much you don't know."

John placed a gentle hand on her face to calm her down. She closed her eyes and let out a long, pained sigh. "I just want to see Randy."

"He'll be back soon," John assured her, returning to his seat to watch the match.

As Johnny Nitro made his way to the ring Randy paused and glared. He threw an elbow into CM Punk's throat as Nitro slid into the ring. As Punk fell backwards Randy turned and tackled Nitro to the mat, punching him furiously. Edge watched for a moment as his tag team partner attacked Nitro, but had no time to react for her was dodging blows from MVP. Randy continued his assault on Nitro until her was bleeding from a cut just over his eye. After he was done, Randy threw Nitro over the top rope in pure hatred.

"Yes!" A.J. smiled before groaning in pain. Dr. Rios popped into the room at that time and rushed in now that she was awake.

"Now we can see the damage, how do you feel, Miss Harris?" he asked, resting his hand on her middle just as John had.

"Everything hurts," she groaned, her eyes glued to the monitor.

Dr. Rios nodded and moved to the counter beside the bed. He began shuffling around and talking to A.J. but she paid no heed, her attention on the screen as Shawn Michaels slid into the ring. A.J. felt a prick on her stomach and yelled out, tearing her gaze from the screen to Dr. Rios, who had just pricked her with a needle.

"What the hell?" she asked, glaring at him as he drew blood.

"I'm going to send this to the hospital, to make sure the baby is all right," Dr. Rios mumbled, drawing out the needle and placing a band-aid over the prick.

A.J. nodded and watched as he placed the sample in a manila envelope and placed it in a small cooler. He then proceeded to check everything else, making sure she had no broken bones or anything. A.J. returned her gaze back to the match as Chris Masters made his way to the ring.

"Stupid bastard," she muttered furiously. "I hope he gets hit by a fucking truck."

John glanced over his shoulder at her but did not ask any questions. Dr. Rios handed him a large bag of ice and he placed it on his shoulder as he watched the screen. Randy was now taking his frustrations out on Chris, administering his perfect drop kick to the sternum. A.J. smiled as Randy proceeded to eliminate Chris as well. She watched in silence as each man was eliminated until it was only Randy, Edge, Shawn and Undertaker.

"Come on Randy, turn on him," A.J. muttered in anticipation as Edge went to spear Undertaker and Randy thought he was going to do it to him.

Edge held his hands up and began to shake his head, pleading for mercy. Randy lowered the chair as if he was going to accept it but raised it once more and smacked Edge over the head. Edge fell to the mat and Randy leaned over him, his face red with fury.

"You think you can beat up my girl and get away with it, huh?" he yelled. "Think again you son of a bitch!"

Randy smacked Edge three more time with the chair before turning and smacking Undertaker with it. He threw the chair from the ring and turned as Edge struggled to get to his feet, his forehead trickling blood. As soon as he was on his feet Randy hit one of the most deadliest RKO's of his career before tossing Edge out of the ring like garbage. In all of the chaos the crowd was going wild for Randy's turn, their cheers rocking the arena. Randy went for another RKO on Shawn, only to be eliminated himself.

"If I could move, I would so run out there an kiss him until my lips were numb," A.J. smiled, fighting a laugh for another sharp pain shot through her stomach.

John chuckled and slowly got to his feet, "I'm going to go get Jessie, she's in Randy's locker room watching the show. I'll be right back."

A glance of fear streaked across A.J.'s face but John did not notice as he moved to the door. To her relief, Jessie was already standing there, about to walk in the room. Laura was with her, along with a still hurting Jeff. John stepped aside to show them that A.J. was awake and Jessie squealed and ran over to her sister.

"Be careful, Jess, please, I'm in a lot of pain," A.J. groaned as Jessie almost jumped on her.

She nodded and sat down as Laura and Jeff greeted A.J. before moving aside. Randy was standing in the doorway, his face grave. He moved slowly into the room, kneeling down next to the bed. He took her hand in his and kissed it, resting his forehead against it.

"Thank God you're awake," he breathed. "I was thinking the worst."

A.J. rand her free hand through his short hair reassuringly. She waited for him to stand up straight before pulling him down to her and kissing him deeply. She groaned again as he ran his hand over her middle and he backed away.

"Why is my stomach the first thing everyone touches?" she growled.

"I'm sorry," Randy whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know it's okay," she whispered.

"But I'm sorry for everything," he half cried. "It's my fault you're hurt."

A.J. shook her head and kissed him again, "No it's not, Rand, stop it. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for smacking Melina, that's what started all this."

Randy looked at her with confused eyes, "What?"

"They told me everything," she breathed, tears welling in her eyes. "At first it was just Edge trying to get you focused, eliminate the distractions, but then I slapped Melina. Her and Nitro decided to join in and they recruited Masters to help out too. He held me in that stupid full Nelson while they beat me senseless, laughing when Melina punched me in return. Edge," she paused, the tears falling down her cheeks, "he hit me so hard, always on my stomach. He tried to spear me but Nitro stopped him. He would have killed me if they didn't have common sense."

Randy's grip on her hand was so tight A.J. whimpered. He let it go immediately, his face red with fury. Dr. Rios rushed into the room with a frenzied look as Randy began pacing.

"The ambulance is here, we're taking you to the hospital," he said and left the room.

Randy scooped A.J. into his arms, receiving a pained yell from A.J. but she refused to let him put her back down. He carried her as gingerly as he could out to the garage where the stretcher and paramedics were waiting.

"Quickly, she could have more damage than we know. You should not have waited this long," one of the chief paramedics scolded as Randy placed his girlfriend on the stretcher and climbed into the back.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Randy called as the door to the ambulance swung shut. "I hope the baby's all right."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Randy paced impatiently outside of A.J.'s room as nurses and doctors rushed past him. He hated hospitals more than anything and he just wanted to be with his girlfriend. John, Jeff, Jessie and Laura were all sitting in the waiting room, patently waiting for the doctor, but Randy could not stand still. His nerves jumped as the door finally opened revealing a sullen doctor.

"Mr. Orton, come with me please," he said gravely and started down the hall.

Randy chased after him, catching up easily, "Doc, what is it? What's wrong?" he demanded eagerly.

The doctor shook his head and continued down the hall, stopping in front of an open office. He held his arm out for Randy to go in and he obliged, taking a seat behind the desk. The doctor closed the door behind him and sat down as well, folding hid hands in front of him.

"Can we stop putting it off and tell me what's going on?" Randy demanded.

"I apologize, Mr. Orton, but the outlook isn't good. A.J. has started bleeding and that is not a good sign for the baby. I am certain that she has lost the child."

The cold started at Randy's fingers and slowly took over him. The shook was too much for him to handle. There were too many emotions raging in him for him to even move. The anger, the hurt and the shock was all he could feel. He bowed his head ad closed his eyes, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"I'm going to kill him," Randy growled.

"I'm sorry?" the doctor asked but Randy shot to his feet and stormed out. "Mr. Orton, it is best to--!" But Randy was already storing down the hallway towards A.J.'s room. The doctor shook his head and returned to his office, letting the couple deal with their loss.

Randy stepped into A.J.'s room and stopped, seeing her curled up on the bed, her face buried in the pillow. Her sobs echoed in the silent room, making his heart sink even more. He closed the door with a soft click and moved over to her, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"Hey, I'm here," he whispered, leaning close to her in comfort. "We'll get through this together."

A.J. looked up at him with streaming eyes, her face red and puffy from crying, "I'm sorry, Randy," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry.'

"There's nothing to be sorry for, honey," he cooed, kissing her gently. "This wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't told you at the arena this all would have been prevented, Adam wouldn't have even thought of this," she sobbed. "You know he was the one who started this. When you told him about it he thought up all of this. He only wanted to scare me away, not do this."

"Well he did this, and I'm going to get my revenge for it," Randy growled.

A.J. sniffed, wiping at the tears streaking her cheeks, "Don't hurt your self for me, Randy. It's not worth it."

"Not worth it! A.J. this is a child we're talking about, everything is worth it. I would rather be put out of commission beating the life out of Edge, Nitro, Melina and Masters than watch you suffer like this," Randy said, the emotion making his voice break.

"Don't tell Jessie yet, she won't be able to handle it," A.J. whispered. "I can't see her like that."

"Then what am I going to tell her?" Randy asked softly, stroking her hair soothingly.

A.J. shrugged and placed her hand over his, her skin clammy against his warmth, "Tell her….tell her…" she faltered.

"How about the truth?" Jessie's voice came from the doorway.

The two looked up and A.J. burst into tears again. Her sister rushed to her side, John, Jeff and Laura moving into the room behind her. Jessie pulled her sobbing sister into her arms, hugging her tightly. Randy moved aside for the rest of the group to crowd around, leaning against the wall in the opposite corner.

"God, A.J. I'm so sorry," Laura muttered, hugging her friend close. "I can't believe this happened."

A.J. sniffed and nodded, unable to say anything, her grief to much for her to handle. What she was feeling was beyond words and she did not want to express it. Her eyes fell on Randy, his face hidden by shadow as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. She felt more tears stream down her cheeks but did not acknowledge them.

"Everything will be okay," John smiled, kissing A.J. on the forehead. "It'll all smooth over."

"I hope," A.J. sniffed, pulling the blanket over her shoulder.

"Let's just hope they'll let you leave soon, we bumped the wedding date back for you, A.J. We'll have some fun when you're back to one hundred percent," Jeff smiled, also pecking her forehead.

She flashed a watery smile and hugged him, "Thanks for being here for me, I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you," John winked and the three left the room, leaving A.J. with Jessie and Randy.

Jessie curled up on the bed next to her sister, wrapping her arm around her middle. A.J. turned to face her, resting her head against her sister's.

"Hey kid," she whispered.

"Did you really loose it?" Jessie asked quietly, pushing a strand of wavy ebony hair from her sister's face.

A.J. sighed and nodded, "That's what the doctor says. I got my period a couple hours ago, he says I'll be fine in a couple days…at least, physically."

"So when can you leave here?" Jessie asked, fiddling with the blanket.

A.J. shrugged, "I guess when I'm okay. I'm not sure."

"Will you be okay for Jeff and Laura's wedding? It wouldn't be perfect if you weren't okay."

A.J. smiled, "I don't know, kid. I just don't know."

Jessie nodded and sat up, "I hope you fell better soon, then. I want my happy sister back so you can kick Melina's butt!"

Randy chuckled as Jessie hopped form the bed and left the room. He took up her vacant spot on the bed, kissing A.J. gently. She winced as she moved closer to him and he frowned at the pain on her face.

"Sorry, it just hurts every once in a while," she groaned, burying her face in the pillow. "I hate cramps."

"I promise you I'm going to hurt those three. As soon as I can get in touch with the writers I'm making a match for me and Edge. No holds barred, anything goes. I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life," Randy growled.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it now. I just want to lay here with you, Rand. I've been through a lot today."

Randy kept silent in agreement, running his fingers gently over her stomach and arm. He watched as A.J.'s eyes flickered before closing all the way and her breath became even in sleep. He kissed her one more time before climbing off the bed and leaving her to rest.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**All right, here's another one. Hope you liked it. Although there's not much going on at the moment there will be. And no, A.J. will not become a Diva like every other story. But that's all I'll give away. Now don't forget to review and make me smile! **

**Sadie**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"From St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is one half of the World Tag Team Champions, Randy Orton!"

Randy sighed, closing his eyes as his music hit. He waited for the right chord, stepped out onto the ramp to a mixture of boos and cheers. AS he always did he stopped just far enough for his pyros and posed, the sparklers raining down behind him. He tilted his head back with a smirk and made his way down the ramp, his championship belt over his shoulder.

"And from Los Angeles California weighing in at 219 pounds, Johnny Nitro," Lillian announced as Randy paced in front of her, glaring at the TitanTron as Nitro's music hit.

Nitro strode haughtily out onto the ramp with Melina at his side. Randy waited for her to move around the ring, making sure Nitro was within clear shot before running across the ring and baseball sliding, hitting Nitro square in the chest. Randy instantly went on the offensive, throwing Nitro into the steel steps, making Melina scream. He glared at her before throwing her boyfriend back into the ring.

"Get up you son of a bitch!" Randy yelled angrily, the adrenaline coursing through him.

Nitro stumbled to his feet, clutching his shoulder from the impact of the steps. Rand grabbed his hand, wrenching it behind his back. He grinned when Nitro yelled out in pain as he worked the injured shoulder, hoping to hurt it so much Nitro could not wrestle.

"What do you say, Nitro?" Randy growled. "Want to give up?"

"No!" Nitro shook his head and Randy wrenched his shoulder again.

Melina let out a deafening scream from the side of the ring and Randy glanced at the ramp. He smiled at the sight of a woman streaking down the to ring, the crowd going crazy as A.J. crashed into Melina, forcing her to fall over. Randy returned to working on Nitro, throwing him across the ring and drop kicking him perfectly.

Outside the ring A.J. had tackled Melina to the ground, punching every inch of her she could reach. She had come prepared with a black wrist cuff, adorned with metal studs on the knuckles. She persisted in punching Melina's face until her lip was busted open from the blows, her screams making A.J. smile.

"Come on ,Melina, you want to hit me so bad ,take your best shot!" A.J. yelled angrily, smacking Melina across the face. "Come on!"

Melina reared back, aiming to smack A.J. pack but was hit in the stomach with a powerful spear. A.J. stood over Melina, her chest heaving from moving so quickly. She flipped up the ring apron, producing Triple H's sledgehammer. She pressed the cold metal under Melina's chin and grinned.

"You want to torture me so much enough to kill my own child. I'm going to make your life a living hell!" A.J. practically screamed, pressing the sledgehammer harder under Melina's chin, making her choke.

Before A.J. could do anymore damage, however, the bell rang, indicating the end of the match. She turned to see Johnny Nitro laid out in the middle of the ring, letting her know that Randy won. He slid out of the ring quickly, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her away from a still gagging Melina. At the sudden movement A.J. dropped the sledgehammer in surprise as Randy carried her back up the ramp.

"No, let me go! Let me beat her!" she struggled; kicking her feet as Randy easily carried her backstage.

He placed her back on her feet when they were behind the curtain and she spun around, her turquoise eyes wild. "Why did you do that? I had her!"

"You were choking her A.J.!" Randy bellowed. "Do you want to get me fired?"

The anger on Randy's face frightened her and she stepped away, "I'm sorry, I just got carried away."

Randy softened at her innocence and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "I shouldn't have yelled. I know what's haunting you and I understand. But I can't let you choke the life out of one of my colleagues, even if I hate her."

A.J. smiled and nodded, pulling away from Randy, her hands resting on his bare chest, "I just haven't been myself lately. I hate this, Rand. I just want to be happy again."

"I know, honey, I know," Randy sighed, leading her to his locker room.

Jessie was the only one waiting for them when they returned, her curly hair hiding her face. A.J. sat down on the bench next to her resting her hand gently on the girl's shoulder.

"What's up, Jessie?" she asked quietly.

"You almost killed her, A.J.," she whispered, looking up at her sister. "That wasn't you."

A.J. frowned and let out a long sigh. She opened her mouth to reply but could not find the words. The hurt she was feeling was unexplainable. The constant realization that something was growing inside her and was no longer apart of her was constantly eating at the back of her brain. The depression was always there, physical pain as well as mental. All she wanted was for it to end.

Jessie seemed to read the look on her face and understood, sitting up and hugging her sister tightly. A.J. winced for a moment when Jessie touched her stomach but shrugged it off. She had become sensitive about hands around her middle since she's been attacked. Randy watched the little exchange with a small smile. He knew Jessie only wanted her sister to be happy, and their bond grew stronger every time they were together.

A.J. looked up at him over her sister and haled her arm out to him, waving him toward her. He chuckled and let her pull him into a hug. Their moment was cut short with the sound of footsteps in the doorway and Randy turned to see John standing in the doorway, a boyish grin across his face.

"What?" Jessie asked, pulling away from Randy and A.J.

"Nothing," he smiled, stifling a snort of laughter.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, come here," Jessie ordered, grinning when he flinched at his full name.

He slowly entered the room and Randy took Jessie's vacated seat and knelt down in front of the younger girl, "Yes?"

"You just wanted a hug too," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

John chuckled and stood up, wrapping his arms around Jessie's middle so he was holding her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to stay balanced and turned to Randy and A.J.

"Look I can see so much from up here! Like the top of Randy's head!" Jessie laughed, reaching out and patting Randy's head. "I never see the top of Randy's head!"

The group laughed and John set Jessie back on her feet. The two sat down with Randy and A.J., Jessie flicking on the monitor to watch the broadcast. Jeff was in the ring fighting against Umaga for what seemed like the hundredth time. A.J. got to her feet, not wanting to watch another beating and wandered from the locker room. Randy instantly jumped to his feet and followed her, his nerves still uneasy about her being alone.

"You shouldn't wander alone," he smiled, placing his hands on her hips as she walked.

"I forgot," she shrugged, resting her head on his chest. Actually, I didn't I just wanted to get you alone."

She felt Randy's chest move as he chuckled and pulled him into an empty room, closing the door behind her. They happened to be in an empty broom closet, the only thing in there being a crate with a few mops in the corner. Randy took a seat on the crate, pulling A.J. toward him so she was standing between his knees.

"What did you want me alone for?" he asked with interest as she took a seat on his knee.

"I just wanted to talk," she muttered quietly. "I just need someone to talk to who will listen to me, even if it's just mindless rambling."

"Well, you found the right person," Randy smiled, pushing s strand of silky ebony hair from her face. "You know I'll be here for you."

A.J. smiled and closed her eyes at the feel of Randy's touch on her face. She leaned into his hand as he rested it on her cheek and opened her eyes again.

"You know I haven't been feeling the same lately," she began and Randy nodded. "I've been angry and upset at everything with out reason and I've been in pain without moving, you know this."

Randy nodded again, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, it's not your fault, Rand, it's not Jessie's and it's not John's or Laura's or Jeff's. Hell, I don't even know whose it is sometimes. My mind's not right, and I just want it to go away. I can't go on being miserable. I hate it. I lived half my life miserable and then I find happiness and I'm miserable again. Everything I do seems to go downhill. I just don't want it to happen anymore. I want it all to go away. I want Masters and Edge to pay for what they did to me and I want Melina for myself."

"You're not a Diva, though," Randy pointed out.

"I don't care. I want her for myself. No interruptions, no rules. I want to get my revenge on her skank little self and I want to feel better when I'm done."

"But wasn't that what tonight was for? You to get revenge on Melina?"

A.J. shook her head vigorously, "But you interrupted me! I had no intention of killing her, Randy. Trust me, that would have been to fast. No, I want to torture her as long as I can and when I'm done I want her to feel as miserable as I do now."

Randy nodded, seeing the seriousness in his girlfriend's eyes. The pure determination and anger was visible on her face and it slightly made him nervous. He kept silent, waiting for A.J. to say more. When she didn't he looked straight into her turquoise eyes.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The next week on Raw A.J. was more prepared than ever. She had spent the entire week training with Randy, honing her wrestling skills as well as bottling her anger for that very night. Randy had a match with Chris Masters and Coach was planning on putting him and Edge in the ring toward the end of the broadcast, just to push the storyline between the group forward as Wrestlemania loomed ever closer. John had even played his part, helping A.J. trim down and get in better shape.

"I can't guarantee Vince is going to let you just run out without a reason," Randy sighed as A.J. paced before him in his locker room. "I got an earful last week for your little stunt with Melina."

"I don't care if he lets me or not, I'm going and there's nothing he can do about it," A.J. frowned. "Melina is not going to win her match tonight and I'm going to be the reason."

Randy shook his head and stood up, grabbing his duffle bag and moving to the bathroom. A.J. watched him disappear behind the door before grabbing her own change of clothes and pulling them on. Jessie had picked out her outfit before she left St. Louis. She was clad in a black baby t-shirt and a red and black plaid skirt. On her hands she wore her handy black arm cuffs with metal studs on the knuckles. She also donned black fishnets and black biker boots.

"Well, I guess Jessie was right, it suites me," A.J. shrugged as she looked over her figure. "I'll have to thank Laura for the skirt again."

A whistle greeted her as Randy moved out of the bathroom in his ring attire and she flashed a small smile. "Look everyone, she smiles!" Randy laughed, hugging her.

"Shut up," A.J. pushed him playfully before glancing at her cell phone. "You better get moving, your match is soon."

"Shit, you're right. I'll see you in a bit," he kissed her quickly and left the room, leaving the door open as he left.

A.J. shook her head and sank onto the bench in the room. She buried her face in her hands, suddenly dizzy, and let out a long sigh. As she sat she heard someone move into the room and looked up just before Nitro slipped his hand over her mouth , his strong grip keeping her still.

"Well look who's vulnerable now?" Melina chuckled, moving slowly into the room, the sledgehammer A.J. had used the previous week in her hands.

A.J. fought against Nitro's grip, her eyes wide as Melina approached. She could see the slight coloring under her chin where she'd pressed the tool, a slight feeling of accomplishment hitting her. The feeling soon past, however, when Melina bent down in front of her, raising the hammer into her line of vision.

"Recognize this, hmm?" Melina grinned, pressing it under A.J.'s chin.

A.J. shook her head, her eyes moving around the room in search of any escape. She smirked when John paused just outside the door and narrowed his eyes at the sight. He rushed into the room, grabbing Melina by the shoulders and throwing her away from A.J. Nitro instantly let her go and grabbed his girlfriend, only to be thrown from the room forcefully by a fuming John.

"You touch her again and I'll get Randy on your ass you son of a bitch!" he growled as Nitro scampered away, Melina close behind.

John turned to A.J. seeing she was still shaken. He knelt down before her and looked up into her eyes, seeing the determination.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," she said flatly. "Thanks."

"Hey, that's what friends are for," John shrugged. "Randy's match just ended, he should be here soon."

A.J. nodded and got to her feet. She glanced around the hallway outside the locker room before leaving the room, John following close behind. He chased her all the way to the curtain where Randy was standing. His back was to them and A.J. could see he was calming down. His hands were shaking terribly and she rushed over to him, resting her hands on his forearms.

"Randy are okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little pissed." He breathed. "Melina's out there now, you better kick her ass."

A.J. grinned and saluted, "You got it, mate."

Randy flashed a slight smile, kissing her forehead and moving off. A.J. watched him go, John glancing at her before leaving with Randy to see what was going on. Meanwhile, A.J. took a deep breath and turned to the curtain, her eyes on the monitor beside her. Mickie had just kicked the ref accidentally and he crumpled to the floor. Melina waved Nitro into the ring and A.J. took that as her cue, pushing the curtain aside and running down the ramp.

Nitro gaped at her as she slid into the ring, letting Mickie fall to the mat. A.J. smacked Nitro hard across the face, clothes lining him out of the ring. She then turned her attention to Melina, punching her full in the stomach. Melina doubled over and A.J. took the opportunity to hit her with an RKO. The crowd roared with approval as A. J. dragged Melina to her feet, yanking her hair roughly. Mickie laughed when A.J. yanked Melina's so hard she screamed out.

"Choke on it, bitch!" Mickie screamed as A.J. wrapped her extensions around her neck and pulled.

Melina struggled for air and A.J. grinned. She threw her to the mat roughly, letting Mickie pull her up and they hit her with a double clothesline. A.J. then slid from the ring as Mickie hit her Tornado DDT and covered her.

"Get up, man!" A.J. growled, yanking at the ref's shirt and doing her best to push him back into the ring.

She grinned happily when he counted the three and signaled for the bell, Mickie waving A.J. back into the ring as Lillian handed her the Women's Championship.

"Thanks for the help," Mickie muttered, holding her title in one hand and raising A.J.'s wrist with the other.

"No problem, I had to get my anger out on her somehow. I figured this would be the best way."

"Either way, it works," Mickie laughed and the two left the ring together, Mickie flaunting her title as they moved back behind the curtain. "Well, I'll catch ya later."

A.J. waved and made her way back to Randy's locker room. Just as she walked in her cell phone went off and she jumped, lunging across Randy's lap to grab it. She rested her elbows on his thigh and flipped it open.

"'ello?"

"You did not just mess with Melina like that," Laura's voice greeted her.

"Last time I checked, I did," A.J. replied. "Is Jessica behaving?"

"Yes, now back to Melina, she's going to tear your head off, you know," Laura interrupted.

A.J. rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Well obviously I can do the same to her, and I will gladly, so we're sorta even."

Laura scoffed, "But you can't do it unless you have a match. She can do it whenever she wants."

A.J. shrugged again, shivering when Randy placed a cold hand on her back, "I'm prepared, don't worry. Now, make sure Jessie wakes up on time tomorrow. She slept in last week and was late for school. We should be back around noon on Wednesday so make sure she stays focused until then, okay? She has a science test she needs to study for too."

She heard Laura sigh, "Okay, I got it, tell Jeff I said I love him and make sure he doesn't twist his ankle again. I'm running low on splints."

"I got it, see ya soon bud," A.J. said, wriggling as Randy ran his fingers under her shirt.

"Bye."

She flipped the phone shut and hopped of Randy's lap, her turquoise eyes narrowed. Both John and Randy laughed at her face but she kept serious, her mind wandering as she replayed her conversation with Laura in her head.

"I gotta go," she muttered distractedly, turning on her heel and running from the room.

Both Randy and John stopped in mid laugh, the smiles fading from their faces. John raised his eyebrows in curiosity and Randy frowned.

"What the hell?" John started but Randy cut him off.

"I have no idea, but I think it has to do with next week's Raw."

The two frowned, staring at the door in thought at why A.J. had just suddenly left the room. It seemed to dawn on Randy that she had left by herself and he jumped to his feet, jetting from the room after her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Vince," A.J. panted as she stumbled into Mr. McMahon's office.

He looked up at her and frowned as Randy followed soon after. "What the hell do you want?"

A.J. held up a finger as she caught her breath and straightened, her chest still heaving from running so fast. She took a seat in Vince's vacated chair and crossed her legs, getting right down to business.

"I want a match with Melina."

"You know damn well I can't give you that," Vince shot, his temper flaring at her boldness.

"Vince, come on, it's just one match," A.J. pouted cutely. "Pwease?"

The look on Randy's face almost made her burst into laughter but A.J. kept her lip pouted and her eyes wide as she waited for Vince's answer. She knew he was seriously considering it, now that she had tested his weakness and her hopes were soaring.

"Fine, one match," he growled, now get the hell out of my office."

"On condition," A.J. stopped him, moving to the door. "I want no rules, in fact, I want it to be Hardcore. One Hardcore match, no rules, no DQ's and that's all I want."

Vince considered for a moment, his face unreadable. A.J. bit her lip hopefully, the smile twitching at her lips. Randy shook his head at her and leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited.

"All right, but no more conditions," Vince concluded, glaring A.J. down.

She grinned happily and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you so much!"

He waved her off with a grumble and A.J. grabbed Randy's hand, pulling him happily down the hall back to his locker room to chare the news with John and Jeff.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"A Hardcore match? With Melina?" Jessie gaped at her sister two days later.

"Yep, and I can't wait!" A.J. grinned, this is going to make history, and I'm not even a Diva!"

"You know she's going to kill you," Laura sang, taking a sip of her coffee, looking at A.J. over the edge of the mug.

"Not when I have half the Diva locker room on my side," A.J. winked. "And with my anger and force she won't see what hit her."

"Right," Laura smiled, placing the mug back on the table.

Jeff bounced into the room, kissing Laura happily before scooping her up off the couch and sitting down with her on his lap. She kissed him again as A.J. and Jessie watched, Jessie making a sickened face at her sister.

"Why are you so happy?" Laura asked fiddling with the Hardy Boyz pendant around her fiancé's neck.

"No reason, I just love seeing my girl," Jeff smiled.

A.J. stuck her tongue out, mirroring her sister and Laura laughed, throwing a pillow at her friend. A.J. ducked, the pillow missing her by a hair and hitting Jessie square in the face instead. The younger Harris jumped to her feet and threw it back, smacking Jeff in the side of the head.

"Okay, this means war!" Jeff jumped to his feet, gathering pillows around himself and Laura.

The pillow war lasted at least two hours, A.J., Jessie teaming together to build a fort out of chairs and blankets while Jeff and Laura dubbed the couch theirs. By the time Randy and John got home from their day at the gym the living room was a mess of blankets and pillows, A.J. laughing hysterically as Jeff tickled her stomach.

"Stop it!" she screamed, trying to push him away just to dissolve into giggles on more.

Randy watched with slight jealousy that Jeff was the one making his girlfriend laugh, but her pushed it aside and cleared his throat.

"What is going on here?" he asked just as John moved into the room to join the fun.

Jeff froze and turned, flashing a goofy smile at Randy before moving toward Laura, who was quickly gathering pillows from off the floor. A.J. sat up to catch breath, clutching her stomach.

"We were just having a bit of fun," Jessie said, popping up from behind the couch. "Why?"

"This place is a mess!" Randy exclaimed, picking up a pillow.

A.J. frowned at his mood and began to pick up the pillows as well only to be hit in the side of the head with one. She looked up the see Randy grinning stupidly at her and she smirked, talking him onto the couch and beating him with a pillow.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Randy wailed as she hit him playfully across the face. "You win!"

A.J. stopped and folded the pillow in her arms, a look of triumph on her face, "Don't do that, you little party pooper!"

"I was just kidding with you," he smiled as she leaned over him.

"Very funny."

Randy waited for her to lean close enough before grabbing her around the middle and pushing her to the floor. She let out a laugh as he pretended to cover her and John slid down for the count.

"One! Two!" John counted and A.J. forced her shoulder up off the floor. "Oh and it's a near fall!"

A.J. grinned and quickly got out from underneath Randy. She stayed low as he tried to stand up and she tripped him, grabbing his legs and flipping over him with a bridge-cover. John counted again and Randy kicked out, poking A.J. in the small of her back and making her giggle. She fell to the floor, jumping back to her feet as Randy charged at her, scooping her onto his shoulders.

"Whoa! It's really high up here!" he laughed, waving at Jessie on the floor. "I would hate to be the Great Khali."

Randy chuckled as A.J. swayed on his shoulders. She smirked and bent backwards, flipping off Randy's back onto the floor. Jessie applauded at her sister's new found flexibility and A.J. bowed before sinking onto the couch clutching her thigh.

"Okay, remind me never to do that again."

"You might if you get in the ring with Melina, she's miss flexibility," Jeff pointed out.

"Then I'll start training to be more flexible. Maybe I'll even copy her stupid entrance to piss her off. Ohh, good idea!"

With that A.J. skipped from the room to go down the basement where Randy had purchased a few training trinkets for A.J. to train at home. His one splurge was a balance bean that she had only temporarily played around with.

Randy followed her downstairs to see she was practicing her balance, her one foot straight out behind her as she swayed to stay upright.

"Check this out," she grinned and flipped, landing a bit unsteadily on the bar. "I mastered that last night."

"Can you do anything else?" Randy asked with interest as the rest of the group moved into the room.

"Yep," A.J. nodded and let her feet slide on the bar until she was in a split.

"That makes my balls hurt just looking at you," John groaned, squirming uncomfortably.

Jeff , Laura and Randy all broke out laughing while Jessie stood off to the side, her face contorted in disgust. "You guys are nasty."

A.J. shook her head and hopped down from the beam, swinging her hair into a ponytail and brushing her bangs from her face. "Sorry, kid. I guess you've never really witnessed John's adult side. I think he should keep the NC-17 comments to a minimum, hmm."

Jessie nodded, "Yeah, John, keep the comments to PG-13, there are virgin ears in here!"

"Yeah, Randy," John laughed, clapping his hands over Randy's ears.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Randy said flatly. "Come on A.J., we should keep up the training. If you want to beat Melina in a Hardcore Match, you have to be in top shape. Let's go for a jog."

A.J. groaned, "Fine, Party Pooper," moving over to the basement steps and slipping on her sneakers. She grinned mischievously and jogged up the steps, leaning over the banister at the top. "Last one to Mickey-D's gets no sex for a week!"

"Shit," Randy grumbled and charged up the stairs after a giggling A.J.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Yay! Another chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted to devote the next chapter to the Hardcore Match. Hope everyone enjoyed! **

**Sadie**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Are you sure you have a plan?" Randy asked for the tenth time, his blue eyes following A.J. as she paced in front of him, her hands on her hips as she tried to focus.

She stopped and turned to him in annoyance, "You ask me that one more time I swear to Bob, I will slap you."

"I'm just making sure you don't get murdered, A.J.," Randy reminded her.

"I will if you don't let me concentrate!" she shot, resuming her pacing.

Randy held his hands up in surrender and backed off, leaning back on the bench he was sitting on and closing his eyes. A.J. continued to pace, whipping the sweat off her hands on the jeans she was wearing. She glanced at her watch, the boos of the crowd letting her know Melina was heading to the ring.

"All right, time to go," she whispered, taking a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

Randy sat up and yawned, taking his time in placing his hands on A.J.'s waist and pulling her toward him. He looked up into her pale face and smiled, motioning for her to kneel down.

"Oh come on, Randy," she sighed in slight annoyance, kneeling for him.

"Good luck baby, I'll be cheering you on," he smiled, kissing her deeply.

A.J. pulled away and got back to her feet. She winked at Randy with a weak smile before quickly moving from the room to the curtain.

"Introducing the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she is Randy Orton's own personal assistant, Jasmine!" Lillian Garcia announced and A.J. stepped out onto the ramp to Randy's music.

Melina stood at the ready as A.J. made her way confidently to the ring. She grinned and flipped up the ring apron, pulling out two of her favorite weapons, The Grand Equalizer and Barbie. Melina looked terrified when A.J. slid into the ring, a cute smile on her face.

"Come on, you asked for it," she taunted, waving Barbie happily.

Melina backed herself in the corner of the ring and A.J. took this chance to strike, swinging and hitting Melina in the stomach with the barbed wire. She let out a scream of pain as a few spots of blood appeared on her stomach.

"Aww, did wittle Mewina get hurt?" A.J. cooed mockingly. "Too bad, I'm going to dismantle your face!"

With that A.J. swung again and hit Melina between the eyes, cutting her forehead. She grinned at the blood and pulled Melina to her feet, hitting a standing hurricanrana. As she flailed to get back to her feet A.J. took the opportunity to glare down Johnny Nitro, who stood helplessly outside the ring. She reared back to smack him with the sledgehammer but stopped, her eyes falling on a bottle of lighter fluid.

"Good idea," she grinned manically. "I have just the thing for you."

Nitro panicked and jogged away from her as she pulled out a table from beneath the ring. A camera followed over her shoulder and she turned to it with a grin.

"Edge, I dedicate this to you. I sorta wish I was doing this to you, but Nitro will suffice until Randy beats you within and inch of your life at Wrestlemania."

A.J. then turned back to the table, setting it up and dumping the entire bottle of fluid on it. She then found the lighter, conveniently hidden under a steel step, with a bag of tacks, and lit the table on fire. Melina screamed at the sight, the orange flames reflecting in her wide eyes, making A.J. giggle. She grabbed Nitro by the hair and dragged him into the ring, just as Melina tried to baseball slide into them.

"I don't think so bitch!" A.J. shook her head and jumped out of the way, causing Melina to bounce into the ropes.

Nitro got to his feet and the two stared at each other for a moment before A.J. moved back into the picture. She threw Melina across the ring by her hair, laughing when a piece of her extensions fell out from the force. She then hit Nitro with a face buster before Irish whipping him across the ring.

To A.J.'s pleasure Melina was just getting to her feet when Nitro zoomed toward her, knocking the both of them over the top rope and, to everyone's amusement, into the burning table.

"Scream you little faggots!" A.J. yelled over Melina's screams, Nitro's wails as the table went out, and medics rushed to their sides. A.J. slid form the ring, the ref not far behind, and shoved the EMT hovering over Melina out of her way. She covered her, closed her eyes as the ref counted to three and rang the bell.

"Your winner, Jasmine!" Lillian announced.

A.J. stood to roars from the crowd as Randy's music began to play again. She glanced over her shoulder as the ref held her hand up in victory to see Randy moving down the ramp, a haughty smirk on his face.

"Give me a mic!" A.J. ordered, nudging the ref to get her one.

Lillian handed her a mic and she raised it to her lips, trying to keep her breathing calm.

"Please welcome, my man, Randy Orton," she smiled lovingly at him, clapping as he posed.

Randy took the mic from her, kissing her quickly. He smirked as the crowd reacted to his sudden appearance and cleared his throat. "Whether you love me or you hate me I'm still here. I have all night."

The crowd erupted with a mixture of cheers and boos once again only reacting when A.J. moved up onto the ring apron and mocked Melina's entrance, sliding down into a split and crawling into the ring.

"He said shut up," she said flatly, still lying on the mat.

"Anyway, this is for you, Edge. At Wrestlemania it's every man for himself. Even the Hardy's have said it. You have screwed me over one too many times my friend. Not only have you put me in positions I don't want to be in, defending my spot in the Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania, but you contributed to the loss of my child. My first child. Now that, that pisses me off. You have pulled the last straw you son of a bitch. And at Wrestlemania, whether I win the match or not, I am going to make damn sure you don't leave that ring without a stretcher!"

A.J. slid from the ring once again, taking Randy's hand after he dropped the mic on the charred table. He paused, looking down at Nitro and Melina, his face contorted with disgust. A rumble in the back of his throat warned A.J. of what he was about to do. She jumped aside as he spit a loogie in Nitro's face, his smirk returning.

"Stupid asshole," he muttered, squeezing A.J.'s hand and leading her back up the ramp and out of sight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"That was fricken awesome!" Jeff laughed as A.J. and Randy reappeared at catering.

"Thanks," Randy smiled, looking down at a satisfied A.J. "Do you feel better?"

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I do actually. Can we head back to the hotel early tonight, I'm a little antsy."

Randy raised his eyebrows happily and nodded, "We can leave now if you like. I won't mind assisting you in getting said ants out of your pants, if you get my drift."

A.J. bit her lip with a grin and Jeff frowned, glancing at John who looked curious.

"Lalalalalalalala, not listening!" Jeff sang, as Randy and A.J. fought a laugh at his childish behavior.

"Sorry Jeff," A.J. grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

"Thank you," he laughed, "Now go get a room before you start fucking on one of the tables!"

John chuckled as Randy pulled A.J. toward him, kissing her neck lovingly, his blue eyes on Jeff. A.J. giggled pulling him closer, knowing he was just trying to spite Jeff.

"Randy please, you're attracting attention," she smiled as he kissed over her collar.

He looked up from her neck and grinned at the look on Jeff's face before glancing around to see that John and a few other Superstars where watching. One of said Superstars just so happened to be Edge, giving A.J. an idea, she smirked and moved over to him, looking up into his face.

"Hey," she muttered, felling Randy's eyes on her back.

"Hello," he smiled, thinking she was coming on to him.

A.J. let him run his hands down her arms, her face inches from his. He leaned in closer, just as she wanted and opened her mouth.

"Did things not work out with Orton?" he asked, his lips hovering over A.J.'s.

"Maybe," she smirked, shrugging a shoulder cutely.

Edge chuckled softly, tracing her jaw as she leaned closer, "He was never fit for you anyway."

A.J. raised her eyebrows as he continued to run his finger over her jaw. With one swift movement she drew her hand back and bitch slapped him hard across the face.

"That's for attacking me you stupid prick! You even so much as come near me again I'll tear your eyes out and force feed them to you!"

As Edge clutched his now bright red cheek A.J. turned on her heel and strode back to her friends. She took a deep breath and looked up at Randy with a satisfied smirk.

"Now, I feel much better."

The three laughed and Randy draped his arm around her shoulders, leaning close to her hear. "Now, time to head back to the hotel."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Here's another one! I have a feeling this story is almost done. The next chappie will be the Money in the Bank match at WM23 and then Jeff and Laura's wedding will most likely be the last chapter. I'm not planning on a sequel just thought I'd let everyone know that before you all start telling me to write one. This one is definitely not meant to have a sequel, so I will not be writing one. But other than that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look out for the next. Actually I think I can bang out at least three or four more chapters now that I think about it. But yeah, I'm done, don't forget to review!**

**Sadie.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Oh my God, I'm at Wrestlemania!" Jessie squealed excitedly as A.J. and Laura followed her down the empty stands of Ford Field.

A.J. rolled her eyes and jogged through the rows and rows of seats toward the ring. John was messing around with his cell phone at ringside while Randy scoped out all the ladders under the ring with Jeff.

Laura joined John, taking a seat beside him as he pocketed the forever ringing cell phone. He sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands and tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"My third fourth Wrestlemania and I'm more nervous than ever," he sighed, still staring at the ceiling.

Laura smiled and shrugged, "You'll do fine, John. You're meant to be the champ."

"Yeah, thanks," John said, not looking convinced. "Hey, Jessica, get off that!"

Jessie blushed a bright red and fell onto her back in the middle of the ring. She had been dangling from the bungee cord for the Money in the Bank Match while Jeff and Randy threw a couple moves at each other to warm up.

A.J. came to a stop just as Randy drop kicked Jeff, falling on his stomach in front of her. She smiled, pulling her headphones out of her ears and moved over to the side of the ring where he was laying. Jeff groaned as the two kissed and turned his back on them, his eyes on Laura.

"Does Jeffie feel left out?" Laura laughed, hopping up from her seat and leaning on the apron.

Jeff nodded, making a pout face and kneeled down. Laura laughed and kissed him quickly to satisfy.

"What, I don't get one?" John asked from his seat.

Both A.J. and Laura turned to look at him curiously. Jessie rolled out of the ring and ran through the seats, sitting on John's lap with a goofy grin. She planted a peck on his cheek and leaned back proudly.

"There, happy?"

"Yes," John laughed. "Come on, we better get backstage so these guys can test the sound without making our ears bleed."

Jessie hopped off his lap and the group trooped backstage into John's locker room. Jeff was already changed and ready, he was just waiting on Randy to get off his lazy bum and get moving. John didn't have to worry about changing until well after the show had started.

"A.J. you better get ready too if you're coming to the ring with me," Randy advised as he strode out of the bathroom.

She let out a sigh and trudged into the bathroom, changing into a black and white pinstriped corset top with a black satin ribbon lacing the front and matching pleated black pinstripe skirt. On her legs she wore fishnets and knee-high heeled boots. She then curled her hair, parting her bangs to the side and pinning a few strands away from her face with a specially made skull barrette encrusted with diamonds, the eyes black pearls.

"Now why can't you dress like this everyday?" Randy asked when she stepped from the bathroom. "You look hot."

"Thanks, I only dress like this to please my fans, Randal," A.J. replied. "You coming to the ring too, Laura?"

"Only if Jeff wants me to," she shrugged, glancing at Jeff.

"Sure," he shrugged.

Laura beamed excitedly and ran into the bathroom. A.J. grabbed her duffle bag and followed her into the bathroom. Laura picked out a black vest with skulls and black capris on her feet she wore black and white checked slip-ons.

"Bangin'!" A.J. laughed as the two stepped out of the bathroom once again.

Jeff circled his fiancé with a sly grin, resting his hands on her hips, "You look amazing."

Laura smiled and nodded, "Thanks hun."

"Show time!" Jessie squealed excitedly as the broadcast began on the monitor. The bangs from the massive fireworks display making A.J. and Jessie jump.

John looked a bit sick as he watched the first couple guys walk down the extra long ramp to the ring for the Money in the Bank Match.

"We have to leave, you'll be fine, John. Stop stressing," Jeff patted him on the shoulder and he, Randy, A.J and Laura left the room.

The crowd's roar was deafening as the four neared the curtain. A.J. felt her nerves increase as Jeff's music hit and he and Laura left them to go to the ring. Randy's music cut Jeff's off and he strode out with A.J. She kissed him good luck and he posed before making his way down the ramp, A.J. following just behind.

Edge's music hit after CM Punk and King Booker entered the ring and A.J. glared him down as he slid in, facing her. He winked and she held up her fist threateningly, hoping Randy would give her the chance to slap him again during the match.

"Stay calm, A.J.," Laura called over the music, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be calm when Randy RKO's his ass to hell," A.J. growled as Edge continued to taunt her.

As soon as the bell rang Randy was after Edge. He popped him square in the face and the two traded blows while the rest of the guys beat at each other. Both A.J and Laura screamed themselves hoarse as the chaos turned into violence. Laura clung to A.J.'s arm, her nails digging into the skin as they watched Jeff and Matt bring in ladders and use them to their benefit.

"Randy watch out!" A.J screamed as Jeff went for a Twist of Fate off the ladder he was sitting on.

"Ooh, that wasn't pretty," Laura muttered and A.J. smiled as Randy got slowly back to his feet after the move.

At one point Randy had CM Punk on top of a ladder, A.J.'s eyes wide as he leapt off, hitting his signature RKO. The crowd erupted with a booming mixture of boos and cheers as Randy posed again and set his sights back on Edge. He grabbed him and threw him into the ropes so he knelt in front of A.J. and Laura. She swung her hand back and slapped him with such force her hand went numb. Edge stumbled back away from her clutching his face and Randy grabbed him, hitting yet another powerful RKO.

Taking advantage of this Matt Hardy grabbed a ladder, stretching it from the ring apron to the barrier the fans sat behind. Randy helped him throw Edge onto it and they set up a ladder in the ring, both looking to Jeff to seal the deal.

"Don't do it!" Laura screamed as Jeff ascended the ladder. "Jeff please!"

The two women cringed as Jeff leap from the ladder, falling on Edge and breaking the one beneath them. The deafening sound of cracking wood made both A.J. and Laura turn away, the damage clearly done. Laura tore herself away from A.J. and sprinted around the ring as the EMT's carted a stretcher for Edge. She knelt over Jeff as he struggled to sit up and helped him limp to his feet.

"You deserved it Edge!" Laura spat at the now unconscious man on the stretcher. Jeff nodded in agreement, glancing over his shoulder at A.J. who looked paler than a ghost.

"I'm fine," he mouthed and she nodded, her turquoise gaze returning to the ring where Randy just got pummeled with a steel chair courtesy of King Booker.

By the end of the match A.J. was weak and trembling as she helped Randy backstage. He was fine, but he knew she would not be all right for at least another hour.

"I think you should've stayed back here for that match," Randy chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Too late now," she said weakly. "At least you took Edge out. That's a plus."

"Yeah, no more Rated RKO," Randy grinned and moved into Jeff's locker room where Laura was bent over him with an ice pack, John and Jessie watching eagerly.

"I think we'll be heading back to the hotel early tonight," Jeff groaned as Laura placed the pack on his knee.

"You got that right," Randy agreed, taking the ice pack Laura offered him and slumping onto a bench. "I need a vacation."

"Oh shut up, Randy, you were just suspended, isn't that vacation enough?" A.J. scoffed.

He looked up at her from his ice pack and frowned, "I need another one then."

Laura and A.J. shared a skeptical glance before returning to doctoring their men. Jessie sat quietly in the corner as John hopped to his feet and paced around the room, nervous for his match later on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I can't believe you won that was brilliant!" Jessie cheered as the group returned to the hotel after John's amazing win. "It sucks that Batista lost but you WON! And you made him tap out!"

John flashed an exhausted smile as they walked through the lobby. He still had to go the Wrestlemania after party whether he wanted to or not. The Champs had to be there. Jessie wanted to attend as well but there was nothing for a twelve year old girl but water and she was not about to get trampled on the dance floor. Therefore all of them, with the exception of John, were going to call it a night to recuperate from the strenuous Ladder match.

"Oh, but I wanna go," Jessie whined once again as they stepped from the elevator to their floor.

A.J. rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm not telling you again, Jessica. No!"

Jessie pouted but kept silent as Randy unlocked their room door and flopped onto the bed. The two waited for Jessie to fall asleep before sneaking back out of the room to join the party in the ballroom. Jeff and Laura waiting for them out in the hall.

"Sorry it took so long, Jessie was being cranky," A.J. whispered.

"Hey, no big, we're not staying long anyway, Jeff's exhausted," Laura replied. "Now let's go party!"

"Amen to that!" Randy smiled and the group returned to the elevator all ready to join the celebration.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX**

**Okay, here's another one. I didn't actually see the Money in the Bank Ladder Match so I was just making it up as I went. I just wanted to stress Randy turning on Edge. Aside from that I hope you all enjoyed. I think after this there'll be one or two more chappies and then it will be done. You know what to do! Click that little button and review! Means a lot!**

**Thanks**

**Sadie,**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"I can't believe I'm getting married today," Laura breathed as A.J. pulled the black ribbon around her waist tight to complete the dress.

"Laura, relax," she sighed, "You've been saying this all day."

"Well, it's kinda hard to fathom!" Laura laughed, glancing over her figure in the fill length mirror.

She was dressed in a flowing white satin gown, black ribbon around her middle. She was holding a large bouquet of various flowers, vines curling around the outside to the floor. Her long auburn hairs was pulled away from her face in a mass of curls at the back of her head, her bangs swept to the side out of her eyes.

A.J. moved into the reflection and studied her own gown since she was the maid of honor. She was clad in black, the skirt sweeping to the floor. A forest green ribbon adorned her waist and she held a small bouquet of roses.

"Stop worrying about the wedding, Laura and concentrate on Jeff," A.J. advised.

Laura stared at her in the mirror, her eyes wide, "How are you so calm? You're acting like this is nothing."

A.J. sighed and waited for Laura to move away from the mirror before pushing Jessie in front of it to fix her bouncing curls. "Although I've never been married myself, I have been to quite a few weddings and I learned that being calm with an overly excited bride is key."

"I bet you twenty bucks she won't be calm at her wedding," Jessica giggled as A.J. pushed her away, handing her the flower basket for the ceremony.

A.J. rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. She let out a long sigh and placed her hands on Laura's shoulders firmly.

"It's show time, good luck."

Laura let out a nervous whimper and Jessie led the two down the stairs toward the music. She was the first to walk through the doors, a happy smile in place. She began to toss her flowers along the aisle, her eyes searching the crowd for something. She seemed to find it as she stopped at the alter and smirked, stepping out of the way for A.J and Randy.

He smiled down at A.J. before they stepped through the doors. She narrowed her eyes at him curiously but did not ask, knowing Jeff's family had eyes on them. Instead she smiled back and let him lead her down the aisle as Ashley and Matt followed.

A.J. kept her eyes on Jeff's face when the music changed and Laura stepped through the doors. Everyone's jaw dropped, including Jeff's and she grinned nervously. A.J. beamed at the mesmerized look on Jeff's face as Laura took his hand, her eyes roving over her figure as the priest cleared his throat to start the ceremony.

"A.J.," a small voice whispered beside her.

She rolled her eyes and glanced down at Jessie, her eyes popping to shut her up, "What?"

"Look at Randy."

"What?"

"Look at Randy!" Jessie hissed, nudging her knee.

A.J. resigned and looked across at Randy. His hand was shoved in the pocket of his pants, his fingers playing with something in his hand. A.J. felt the butterflies jump at the possibilities of what could be in his pocket but she thrust the excitement aside, focusing her attention on the wedding ceremony taking place.

"And do you, Jeffery Nero Hardy, take Laura Elizabeth Anderson as your lawfully wedded wife to have an to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jeff beamed, making A.J. giggle.

Laura sniffed, blotting under her eyes with a tissue she'd hidden just in case. Jeff grinned even wider and wiped a few tears away with his thumb. The priest seemed to take no notice and plowed through the rest of his long monologue before looking up at the couple.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Jeff, you may no kiss your bride."

A.J. clapped happily as Jeff scooped her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Randy and John whistled and Jessie danced around cheerfully, tossing the rest of her flower petals. Randy took A.J.'s hand and led the procession out of the church to the waiting limos. They reception was to be held at Jeff's place. Randy, Jessie and John all slid into one limo and sped off toward the house, aiming to be the first ones there for the excitement.

"I bet ten bucks A.J.'s gonna cry tonight," Jessie wagered, her eyes on A.J.'s calm face.

John shook his head and held out his hand, "Ten bucks says she doesn't."

"You're on," Jessie grinned, her eyes showing she was hiding something.

A.J. glanced down at her sister as Jeff's house loomed into view and set her jaw, "You've been betting an awful lot of money tonight Jessica. I suggest you cut it down, you don't have this kind of money."

Jessie grinned and flashed a glance at Randy, "I don't need any money, I'm winning tonight."

Before A.J. could question her sister the limo stopped and the door swung open. John scooped Jessie from the back seat and Randy and A.J. followed close behind. Music was already pumping from the back yard and the group rushed toward it, the Harris sisters stumbling over their dresses.

"My goodness woman, it's as if you can't even walk!" Randy laughed, scooping A.J into his arms as they moved through the back gate to see the slowly growing crowd.

A.J. batted her eyelashes at him and he let her down so she could adjust her gown, "Hurry up, they're getting introductions over with first!"

Sure enough, the DJ called for order as the guests settled down for food. Jeff and Laura appeared at the back door just as he called out for silence.

"Introducing first our lovely flower girl and her escort, one of Jeff's best men, Jessica Harris and John Cena!"

The two strode to the middle of the dance floor and John scooped Jessie into a hug, kissing her on the cheek with a grin.

"Next the main Best man along with bridesmaid, Mathew Hardy and Ashley Massaro!"

The two followed John and Jessie, kissing quickly before moving off to their respective tables. A.J. could feel the jitters as she waited for her name to be called.

"And now Maid of honor along with the third of Jeff's best men, Arielle Jasmine Harris and Randy Orton."

Randy pulled A.J out into the middle of the floor and dipped her, kissing her with a smile as she straightened. He swept her off to the side and they two sat down at their table for the final introduction.

"And last but certainly not least we have our newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Jeffery Nero Hardy!"

Laura was practically glowing as she stepped out into the middle of the floor with Jeff. He bowed handsomely before planning a long kiss on Laura's lips, to the amusement of everyone. When they pulled away Laura grabbed a microphone, giggling magnified as she held it to her lips.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming, this is the happiest day of my life. Instead of doing the garter and bouquet toss after dinner I thought we might get it over with now so we can dance the rest of the night."

Jeff leaned close to her to use the mic himself and waved for all the women to come forward, "Come on ladies, it's your turn."

A.J. hesitated until Randy shoved her enough that she almost fell out of her chair. She laughed and joined the throng of jostling women, taking a spot next to Ashley. Laura stepped up onto a chair and turned away from them. Jeff held the mic and grinned counting to three before the huge bouquet was in the air.

To her surprise, A.J. reached the flowers first, catching them smoothly as they tumbled from the air. She held them up as the rest cheered and her eyes fell on Randy. To her he looked strained, his eyes not a warm as they usually were. A hand on her shoulder distracted her attention, however, and she turned o look into Laura's beaming face.

"Looks like Randy's not ready for commitment," she muttered. "We'll see about that."

"Laura please," A.J. frowned at the determination in her gaze.

"Trust me, I won't hurt him," she smiled innocently over her shoulder before Jeff was herding the men, Laura's garter in his hand.

"Alright fellahs take it easy," the two heard Jeff call as they moved to the head table.

A.J. looked slightly uneasy at the look in Randy's eyes as he stood a bit back from the crowd. He did not look stunned when he ended up with the garter, he had just barely made an effort to touch the thing. John had shied away from it and it had landed in Randy's path because of him.

"Looks like he has no choice now," Laura grinned at the put out look in his face.

A.J. gaped at her, "He might just be thinking, Laur, I've seen that look before."

"Let's hope," she winked and sat down, welcoming the first course as the chatter heightened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'd like to make an announcement," Randy's voice broke A.J. out of her light hearted conversation with Ashley and Laura.

The small group looked toward the now quiet dance floor to see Randy standing uneasily on the middle of the floor, Laura's garter hanging over the side of one pocket while his hand was shoved deep in the other, his fingers slowly playing with something.

Jessie let out an excited squeal behind A.J. and everyone shushed her making the three women smile.

A.J. felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach when Randy turned to her, pulling his hand out of his pocket. Laura squeezed her hand reassuringly as A.J. stared at Randy with wide eyes, not believing what he was about to do.

"Well, A.J. we've gotten this far and haven't gone insane, which is a surprise. I've been thinking about this long and hard and I want you to know how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Arielle. Will you marry me?"

A.J. was frozen. The shock and joy was too much for her to handle. She swallowed hard as Randy held out the box he had been playing with the entire wedding. The diamonds glinted brilliantly in the sunset, making A.J.'s eyes even wider. She slowly got to her feet, the numb keeping her movement slow. It seemed to take ages to get to Randy and he cautiously held the microphone out to her.

"Randy, I-," she started, the lump in her throat catching her voice. She swallowed hard, trying to calm her nerves. "Oh God, I will, Randy, yes, I will," she gasped, the tears springing to her eyes.

Jessie gave a loud whoop pf joy and turned to John as Randy slipped the ring on A.J's finger. She grabbed the front of his shirt with a sly grin and beckoned for the money.

"I won, I told you she'd cry today."

John frowned and forked over the cash, "You knew didn't you?"

"Yep," she grinned, stuffing the cash into her clutch and laughing as A.J. swayed in disbelief.

Randy kissed her passionately and raised his eyebrows at Laura as the two approached her.

"How's that for fearing commitment, huh?" he challenged, flashing his perfect grin.

Laura stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed Jeff, whispering something in his ear. He grinned, brushing a strand of purple hair from his face and took her hand.

"Well, I believe we have a honeymoon to attend to. Randy, A.J. enjoy your engagement, congratulations. Jessie, John we'll see you in three weeks!"

Both John and Randy saluted Jeff as he dashed across the lawn with a laughing Laura. Randy then turned to A.J. with a wide grin and winked at her.

"John, I hope you've planned some time with Jessie, A.J and I have some celebrating to get to," Randy mumbled.

John nodded in understanding and grinned, "Got gett'em tiger."

"A.J., let's go," Randy smirked and pulled her back toward the limo for a long night of celebrating, John and Jessie laughing behind them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**Okay, it's done, I'm done, no more from me. No sequel, sorry, but I don't like them. Hope you all like this though. This is one of my faves. Review and tell me what you think! **

**Sadie **


End file.
